


Just Before Breathing

by SXIHB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Ownership, Puppy Play, Rimming, Romance, Slavery, Slurs, Submission, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 93,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXIHB/pseuds/SXIHB
Summary: 阿兹卡班爆满，Neville买下了Draco：一个谜团。Draco下决心要保护自己，但他从未预料到接下来会发生的事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Before Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631614) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



**今天没有光。**

有时候，仅仅在有些时候，阳光会穿过牢房顶部那个细长的小窗，有时候他能听见外面海浪撞击墙壁的声音。有时候砖块会因天气变得太热，灼烧他光着的脚，烫伤他的背和腿——但他太虚弱，无法站立太久。大多数时候，这里很冷。这很难熬，真的非常、非常冷，牢房里的砖一片比一片粗糙。

有时，在Draco的意识无论如何都无法平息的时候，他试图想象他在别的地方。他在黑暗的牢笼里闭上眼睛，试图让他母亲充满关切和爱的脸庞出现在他的脑海。他幻想他的父亲战争前的样子，在一切分崩离析之前，他的金发在微风中扬起，他张开手臂让Draco扑进他的怀抱。他经常捂住耳朵，因为他最怕听到他父亲的尖叫。他知道他们的牢房离得很远，但有的时候，当他深夜一个人呆在黑暗中时，他觉得他会听见熟悉的声音在哭泣。有时他会慢慢意识到那是他自己。更多时候他相信那是他的父亲，在层层石砖之下，伤痕累累地低泣。这样的夜晚是最糟糕的，这时Draco就会捂住耳朵。

当黑曜石的门出现在墙上时，Draco摆好了那个他必须摆好的姿势——跪伏在地。如果他不低下头这样做的话，他就不会得到食物。他不知道他们对别的犯人是不是也这样，但对他是的。他现在仍不清楚他到底做了什么才招致这样残忍的对待，但这已经无所谓了。他知道这一切会继续，在霍格沃茨的时候他就学到最好的策略就是忍耐。

门打开时Draco盯着地板。一道细长昏暗的光线照到他的身上，然后脚步声渐渐靠近。Draco条件反射地颤抖，但他试图忍住，以保全他仅剩的一点骄傲。

脚步声从来不是一件好事。如果狱卒进来了，而不只是把一个盛满稀粥的碗扔进来，那意味着他想玩玩。Draco对于经常有人找他“玩”并不感到惊讶——在审判前其他食死徒就通知过他。他们告诉他，一个像他一样美丽年轻的男孩常常是受害者。

他们是对的。

那个男人走进牢房时Draco僵硬着，男人踱步到Draco身后。Draco不知道今天这个是谁——他们所有人的鞋子看起来都一样。他对于穿着好看的鞋子还有一些遥远模糊的记忆——定制的衬衫和袍子。现在他的袍子大部分都消失或者被扯破了，从他的肩上滑下。他比以往任何时候都要瘦骨嶙峋，而且惨白。他不用看镜子都知道自己看起来很糟。为什么他们还要来玩他？他想。他的头发乱糟糟的，而且他确信自己眼眶深陷。

当那个男人探向前抓住他的脖子时Draco全无设防，他惊讶地叫了起来。一只大手立刻捂住了他的嘴，另一只手把一个奇怪精巧的装置安在了他的脖子周围。那东西紧紧套住他的脖子然后锁了起来，像是什么项圈。他不由伸手去模它，但那男人抓住他的手腕把它们扭到他背后，迫使他倾向地面，把他的脸按到石砖上。他的手被绑在了一起，从手腕到肘关节，如此之紧以至于他的血液都不流通了。然后他被提着脖子站了起来，押向了门外。

~

Draco没有被小心地放下。他被鬼鬼祟祟地扔向地板，桌后的奥罗转过了身。

狱卒一言不发地离开，留下手臂被绑住的Draco挣扎着试图坐起来。他还没把腰从地上抬起几厘米就被一个漂浮咒扔到了一把沉重的铁椅子上。比起第一次他这回被扔得更随心所欲了，然后皮带立刻将他五花大绑。Draco必须忍住一个无奈的白眼——这太没必要了。他还没蠢到试图从阿兹卡班逃走。至少不是在没有魔杖手臂被绑住的情况下从典狱官的办公室逃走。他抬起头时Dawlish咕哝：“Draco Malfoy。”

Dawlish不是个普通的典狱官——但奥罗们时常来这里，做的事也就是那几件。大多数时候他们是来看囚犯的，他们评估囚犯，就像对畜生一样。黑魔王死后太多食死徒被捕，然而接受摄魂怪之吻的却不够多。阿兹卡班人满为患，Draco总在想谁会是下一个被扔进他的牢房的人。也许是Greyback？或者更糟，如果有更糟的家伙的话。

Draco听说，魔法部打算通过将囚犯分配给奥罗以缓解这一问题。当然了，只有那些可以改造的，那些被证明无用的——魔法被全然抽干且因过度虚弱而不能继续的。他不知道这个项目已经生效多久了——他不知道自己在阿兹卡班有多久了。他不知道这个项目有多成功，也不认识任何参与这个项目的人。他只知道有几个奥罗评估过他，一些食死徒被扔了回来，浑身是血，被过度虐待和折磨以至于不能继续。有一次当某个挑剔的奥罗来“测试”的时候他甚至失禁。但他没有通过，他一直对那一天心存恐惧。

现在Dawlish检视的眼神让Draco想吐。他已经在发抖了。Dawlish身体向前倾过摇晃着的木桌，啪的一声把手按在一摞文件上。他皱着眉，在Draco看来这比起他笑而言是件好事，他低声解释道：“你被奴隶项目批准了。”

Draco低下头。阿兹卡班是他最可怕的噩梦。但这他妈的比起变成Dawlish的好——比被像狗一样，全身赤裸戴上口络地对待要好。至少在这里他很少被施咒，毒打和折磨也不是天天都有。现在他在这里只是千百囚徒之一，但出去之后他就会成为一个男人或者女人的私人玩具。他试图不让眼泪流下来，那个奥罗继续说的时候他紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“你被买下了，你会立刻被送给你的新主人。”Draco听见金属椅子被向后拉开的声音，抬起头他看见Dawlish慢慢绕过桌子向他走来。那个男人走得越近，他分得太开的眼睛和突出的方下巴越让Draco害怕，当Dawlish停在离他只有几厘米远的地方的时候他把视线转向地板。Draco不怎么认识这个人，但他确实知道和很多被迫为福吉工作或被施夺魂咒的奥罗一样，Dawlish对食死徒可没有什么爱意。“在被送走之前你作为一个奴隶的恰当行为会被上报。自然，我们希望看到完全的服从，不然你就会被送回来。你的牢房已经被占了，所以如果你被送回你就得和一个更……老练的食死徒共处一室。魔法部不会纵容不服从。……你明白吗？”

在点头前Draco只愣了几秒钟，但立刻他就被一拳打在脸上——他连人带椅子跌倒在地。他的头骨和地板相撞，发出一声可怕的撞击声，他因痛苦而哀嚎。Dawlish站在他身边，重复道：“我建议你看清自己的处境，失败是不被容许的。”然后他重重地踢了一下Draco的肚子，让他再次尖叫，然后他抓着Draco的头发把他拖出了那把魔法椅子，然后把他拖出了门。

~

门钥匙吧Draco带到了一个令他有些熟悉的巫师中产阶级居住区。周围很暗，星星刚刚出现在天际，Dawlish拽着他的项圈拖着他走。Draco的手臂仍被绑着，他被迫跟随，他全身只穿着一条紧紧的皮裤，走路很痛苦，他的四肢因长期不活动而僵硬。他瘦弱的胸膛暴露在夜晚的空气中，他很庆幸街道是空的。他被“告知了情况”，那对他没什么用，该知道的他早就知道了。他是个纯血——他知道过去奴隶是被如何对待的，巫师世界的发展很缓慢。

他们走到一栋看起来格外古老的房子前，Dawlish用门环敲了敲门。在他身后的Draco试图不要看起来那么可悲；他进去之后有的是时间卑躬屈膝哭哭啼啼。

但当那扇门打开的时候Draco忘记了一切虚饰。

因为他直视着Neville Longbottom那双榛子色的眼睛，他用尽一切力气才没有让自己晕倒。


	2. Chapter 2

自然，Draco不能参与Neville Longbottom和Dawlish不管是关于什么的谈话。但他不用听也知道他们在讲些什么。Dawlish大概在给Longbottom介绍简要的情况；解释他的权利（大约是一切）和Draco的（大约什么也没有。）可能还有些什么归还条款，一系列的登记要求。Draco无所事事地想Longbottom会有些什么反应；像一个格兰芬多还是一个斯莱特林。

一个格兰芬多，Draco想，根本不会去买奴隶。但是话说回来，大多数奥罗都是格兰芬多，所以他们明显会去买奴隶。Draco可不认识什么想当奥罗的斯莱特林。虽然“奴隶”不是魔法部对这个的称呼——被私人狱卒看管的犯人，这是他们的叫法。可能Longbottom是在尽他的公民义务，因为阿兹卡班的爆满，总得有人来做这件事？也许魔法部抓到了一个更有名的食死徒，他们需要一个牢房来关押他，而Draco仅仅是恰好轮到被踢出来，分配给了刚好轮到的魔法部官员。他们当然知道他不是个严重的威胁。和Draco在学校喜欢骗自己的恰恰相反，在看到自己所犯恶行所占的比重时，他意识到总的来说他是个挺糟糕的食死徒。

Draco想，他到底是该叫Longbottom Longbottom呢，还是叫他Neville？或者可能是主人，或者先生，或者其它的那些蠢名字。不管他以后必须要说什么，他想在脑子里先演练一下；以便以后更容易说出口。

Draco颤抖，他试图在现在的坐姿下挪动，但那很难，因为他现在被重重枷锁所束缚。他现在在床边的地板上——他猜这是Longbottom的床——他跪着，双手被铐在背后。他的腿被从脚踝到膝盖被绑在一起，他戴着口枷，项圈上的链子另一头绑在床柱上。他只穿着一条黑色皮裤，紧得难受。Draco想知道是不是所有食死徒被送去的时候都穿成这样，还是这是Longbottom的特殊要求。Longbottom在学校的时候是这么变态吗？……可能这是标准着装。奥罗们不会想让他们漂亮干净的家被沾满阿兹卡班污迹的袍子弄脏。

在Draco看到的范围内，Longbottom的家既不特别整洁，也不特别乱。很普通——一个简单单身汉的家。至少，他猜Longbottom单身。四处没有什么特别女孩子的东西。这间房大概是主卧。他比Draco曾经在庄园里的房间要小得多，但他知道大多数房子和他的不一样。地毯是普通的米黄色的，墙壁是暗色的，一种普通的灰褐色，大多数家具是木制的。有两组柜子，一个是放着些书本和小摆件的书柜，另一个是床头柜。床头柜上放着台灯，还有一个随Draco而来的黑箱子。（当然不是他的东西，是那些捆绑用具和其他Draco只能猜测的东西。）墙上有一扇必出门，旁边是房门，床的对面有一扇窗。床很普通——不是Draco家和霍格沃茨的那种四柱床，只是一个简单的可能是queen-size的床，床单是暗红色的。灯开着，和Draco在阿兹卡班住了不知道有多久的牢房比，这感觉无限地明亮宽敞。

当Draco再次试图挪动的时候他摔倒了，还好他栽在了床上。如果他倒在地上就很可能直不起来了。他撑着床垫慢慢把腿从自己身下挪出来。他感觉自己像是某个变态的SM噩梦里的一条美人鱼。Longbottom会经常让他这样吗？他希望不。但他知道他会一直戴着那个项圈。

项圈是特别为这个项目设计的。它们必须用魔法才能取下，并且能阻止戴上它的人使用魔法。所以Draco基本上完全不可能把他取下，更别说使用魔杖了，如果他设法碰到魔杖的话。Draco还听说这个项圈会在佩戴人举止不端时施放钻心咒，或者在其试图伤害主人时令其窒息。但Draco还没蠢到去一一试验。他很多年来都听命于他的父亲，更痛苦的时候是屈服于黑魔王的淫威之下时。他可不会在被削弱至此时大发脾气，他决定，虽然那会让他不舒服，他会尽他所能服从Longbottom。这种想法他可从来，从来没有过。

Longbottom会命令他去做的事于Draco是个谜。他不知道战争到底怎样让这个格兰芬多改变——虽然他知道战争让每个人都有所改变，激变。除此而外，在学校的时候Draco就和Longbottom不怎么熟。那个男孩在黑魔王再起之前都是个可悲的家伙，之后他成为了一个更奇怪但更有决心的家伙，邓布利多死后（这件事仍令Draco畏缩）Longbottom成为了一个自信而充满叛逆精神的巫师。Draco没怎么注意他，但他知道Longbottom不止一次承受过令人畏惧的Carrow兄妹的劳动服务，好像还逃跑过。这使Draco胸口缩紧。这似乎解释了一切。Longbottom现在可能心含厌倦，可能更坚强了，也可能很愤怒。战争留下了太多愤怒。而Draco是Longbottom遭受苦难的象征，虽然Draco这辈子还没真给任何人施过钻心咒。Longbottom也许还记得那些年Draco对他全无理由的欺负，只因为Draco可以。

哦，操。Draco用鼻子深深呼吸（他戴着口枷），试图不要再想这些事。事已至此。这不是什么控制罪犯的社会责任——这就是复仇。Draco在束缚中颤抖。房间似乎更冷了。

~

当门打开的时候Draco猛地抬起头——他差点睡着了。如果他没有习惯睡在一个小小的坚硬的监狱里，如果这床不是他几个月来碰过的最柔软的东西，被绑成这样要睡着很难。然后他想到自己的处境又立刻低下了头，以防万一。

Dawlish不在那，那么就只有Longbottom了，他看起来和刚才在门口时一样喜怒不形于色。Draco试图让脸上的羞辱消失，他死死盯着地板，试图保持自然中立的表情，像他父亲曾经教他的一样。（虽然他这方面能力从来都不怎么样。）

“Dawlish走了，”一片静默中，Longbottom说，他的声音比Draco记忆里要低沉一些。他的声音更坚定，更冷静了，虽然不像Draco想象的那样冷酷。“虽然在我能摆脱他之前他可是说了一大堆。”他听起来有些不赞成，Draco有些想害怕，他想知道，Dawlish所言到底对Longbottom是太重口味还是太普通。

然后Longbottom弯下腰摘掉了他的口枷，Draco真心希望他没有。因为Draco不知道该说什么，该作何表情。他是不是应该对所有Longbottom的话点头？Longbottom手伸向他的腿的时候他保持静止不动，一语不发，期待着好的结果。Longbottom用魔杖轻敲，那些黑色的绳子便皱缩起来，然后离开他漂浮在了空气中。Draco没有挪动腿。然后他的手臂也以相同的方式被解放了，Draco十指相握，手臂保持着刚才的姿势。最后他项圈上的链子被解开了，Draco保持着脸贴在床垫上的姿势看向地板。

Longbottom站起来走向床头柜上的盒子，把所有东西扔到了里面。盒子看起来好像装不下那些东西，但也许它被施了咒。然后Longbottom走了回来，把盒子扔到了Draco身旁的地面上，然后随便一脚把它踢到了床下。再一次，Draco想知道Longbottom到底是不会用那些捆绑和折磨人的东西，还是他只是有自己的收藏。

Draco颤抖，但试图不再做其他移动。

大概有一分钟令人难以忍受的沉默，Longbottom开口道：“Malfoy。”Draco立刻抬起头。Longbottom手插在口袋里。他穿着麻瓜的裤子和一件灰色的麻瓜毛衣，系着一条皮带。毛衣下是一件白衬衫，领子有一点翻到了毛衣外，他的袖子卷到了肘部。客观地说，他比Draco记忆里要英俊——倒不是说以前Draco会去注意格兰芬多们——可能他和Draco一样高，或者更高。如果Draco站着的话，也许他能知道。他不确定他能不能站起来。他以后都得用爬的吗？又过了一分钟，Longbottom不舒服地叹了口气，然后走向了衣橱。他回来时拿着一件白T恤，然后他把它扔了下来。“你能把这穿上吗？”然后他一边揉着眼睛一边坐上床。

Draco立刻穿上了T恤，竭尽全力试图不要因为穿着麻瓜的衣服而皱起脸。那条裤子已经足够糟糕了。他告诉自己，这比阿兹卡班强。但他的前同学可没有目击那些。这比阿兹卡班强。（情况可能会糟很多。）

Longbottom拍了拍身边的床垫，然后说：“坐。”

这次Draco先是眨了眨眼。床上。他感到自己像是一个被给了顶帽子的家养小精灵。然后他立刻就对这种想法感到厌恶。他他们的是个纯血。不是家养小精灵。（Longbottom是纯血吗？他觉得是，但不能确定。嗯，这还是挺重要的。）

Draco小心翼翼地爬到毯子上，没有及时咽下一声小小的呻吟。他好久没有碰过这么柔软的东西了。他其实没有觉得冷，他穿着上衣，虽然要是有袜子就好了。他不知道要把手往哪里放，所以他把它们柔顺地放在了大腿上，然后鼓起勇气看向Longbottom。他依旧一言不发。但他希望他看起来不那么像一个恐惧的坏掉的家伙。

如他所料，Longbottom看起来不那么喜欢Draco。他好像在观察Draco，Draco的肩膀僵硬起来。他希望这评估有个好的结果，无论为何。Longbottom说不定比阿兹卡班要好。可能要好得多。但他还不能确定。大概他需要道歉？因为学校里，还有后来发生的一切。当然不，他是个Malfoy。他仍不会道歉。但是，他也是个斯莱特林，自我保全很重要。在Longbottom再次开口的时候Draco脑子一片混乱，Longbottom生硬地说：“我有些规矩。”

Draco点头。当然啦。

“我大多数时候都要工作，那么你就是一个人了。你如果想的话可以看电视——麻瓜的东西，但如果你不看的话你会很无聊的。明显我不能让你离开。这栋房子周围有围栏。我会把魔杖带走，但不重要。你知道你不能用魔法吧？”Draco点头前顿了一下，试图不要满脸讽刺，就像他现在的感受一样。“好的，那就这样。Dawlish没过问我就把你放到这了，但走廊对面有一间空房你可以用。你可以随便拿冰箱里的东西；但不要试图给我下毒或者用刀子攻击我，那个项圈会阻止你。而且说实话，无论如何对你而言这么做都太蠢了；你会被送回阿兹卡班，而且你的假释听证会从十年推迟到五十年。”Draco试图不要看起来那么惊讶。十年？真的只剩十年了？他没怎么想过这件事，因为阿兹卡班总让人度日如年，但现在他来到了现实世界，在这里时光飞逝。Longbottom冷漠地继续道：“自己洗盘子，我相信你能找到不用魔法的窍门。脏衣服放到浴室的篮子里，我会把它们和我的一起洗……在我想洗的时候。我一会会拿些衣服给你，但因为这一切发生的有些突然，你这段时间得穿我的衣服。”又顿了顿，Longbottom有些抱怨地表示：“我不在乎你以前习惯穿什么；我不会花一堆钱给你定制的。”

Draco试图消化这一切的时候胃中翻江倒海。这些都不是什么令人震惊的消息，但让人难以相信的是这些规矩感觉像是室友之间的。虽然Longbottom的语气冷漠又无情。而且Draco也不是什么室友。他是个“囚犯”，“奴隶”的官方说法。他想讽刺地问一句施刑时间表是什么样的，但不敢开口。

Longbottom看着一边的墙壁喃喃自语：“就是这些吗？……我去，我应该先把这些写下来的……”他抓了抓头，然后总结道：“对了，别接我电话。如果Hermione发现的话她会杀了我的，Ron有个大嘴巴，我也不希望你和Harry又发生什么该死的争执。我不在乎现在你属于我了，我不会站你这边的，而且我也不想听到你跟我抱怨这个……我会说你可以打电话，但无论如何，我怀疑你认识的人都没有电话。”Draco只是大概知道电话是什么。Longbottom解释道：“我有只猫头鹰，但我大多数时候都把她放在魔法部，我收的信件都是和工作有关的，”他顿了顿，“……好吧，就是这些了……如果我待会想起来什么会再和你说的。”

然后他一下子站了起来，让Draco抖了一下。他最近在阿兹卡班学到突然的动作都不是什么好事。

Longbottom一脸看疯子的表情。Draco坐在床上，感觉自己疯了。或者醉了，或者睡着了。这不可能是真的。他表现的很愚蠢，总在发抖。当他今早醒来时，这不是他以为一天结束的方式。

“他们在阿兹卡班把你的音响切了还是怎样？”Longbottom嘲讽地说，但Draco依旧颤抖。他听狱卒们说过这件事。（从什么时候起Longbottom也会讽刺人了？也许是Carrow兄妹开始任教时起。这依旧有点奇怪。）

但这时他明显得接口了，不管他想不想，Draco喃喃道：“不……呃，先生。”是这样吗？

Longbottom挑了挑眉道：“别那样，太诡异了。”那样说话？Draco皱眉，Longbottom翻了个白眼咕哝道：“叫我Neville，好吗？我们同岁诶。”

虽然他们一个是物主一个是所有物，但Draco只是点头道：“Neville。”然后他在心里把称呼改成了“Neville”，因为说实话，这个名字无论如何比Longbottom好听多了，有这么个姓还挺不幸的……虽然“Neville”这名字讲着也怪怪的……

当他还在乱想的时候Longb——Neville看着他，然后疑问道：“……Malfoy？”

“什么？”他回嘴了吗？这听起来像是回嘴，操。他和格兰芬多总是难以沟通。不管说什么都会变成愤怒的互嘲，就算过了这么久，就算一切都变了。

Neville像看傻子一样看着他，Draco忍住不对他怒目相向，然后Neville说：“来。”

Neville转身走出门，Draco僵住。

他不知道他是该用走的还是用爬的。有时——大多数时候——阿兹卡班的奥罗都让他爬。他应该爬吗？还是安全起见吧。他从床上爬下来的时候忍不住一脸讽刺。他才往前爬了大约一米Neville就看见了，他转过身：“什……Malfoy，你不必那样。”

于是Draco站了起来，满脸通红。他希望Neville没有注意到，但他当然注意到了——Draco太过苍白以至于他一尴尬就会变成粉红色。哦梅林。这就是他在霍格沃茨的时候会做的噩梦。这当然比阿兹卡班好——他不是真的在抱怨。只是，不知所措，还有条件反射地做一些丧失人格的选择非常令人羞耻。可能Neville是正常的，而阿兹卡班让Draco坏掉了。

阿兹卡班当然让他坏掉了。他知道。当他的父亲从监狱回来的时候从一个骄傲的男人变成了一个干枯又抑郁的阴影，而知道自己没有好到哪去让Draco十分痛苦。

但他不该去想父亲。那比什么都令他痛苦，他试图忘记这些，转眼看向走廊。Neville的家有两层，从他可以看到的来看，只有最基本的房间。不像Malfoy宅有一个舞厅，甚至连餐厅都没有。无论如何，从Draco看到的范围来讲。上楼的时候他看见了一个厨房和一个客厅，现在他们刚刚离开Neville的房间，走过了一间浴室，然后走进了另一间卧室。Neville打开门，它比另一间要小，但是Draco牢房的两倍大。他跟随Neville入内，在Neville指向不同摆设的时候尴尬的站在那。

“我已经放了一些衣服在衣橱里，”他转头看了Draco一眼，“对大多数这些衣服而言你都太瘦了，我放了些腰带在里面。明显你不会需要鞋子。哦——早些时候我忘记说了——我在卫生间里给你放了一把牙刷；是绿色的。别碰那把红的；那是我的。你可以用我其它的浴室用具。呃……总之，就是这样了。别费力气去收拾床铺——我不关心那些。只要别把吃的东西扔在地上就行了。”接着他冷漠的表情带上了一点同情，这让Draco心中火起。“我想你没有什么要放置的私人物品。”

Draco忍住没有去讽刺阿兹卡班对礼物的慷慨。

又是沉默，Neville有些不悦地看着Draco，Draco有些疑虑地观察着Neville。这个男孩——现在是男人了，Draco想，不是Draco所想的那个怪物。也不是说他人好得令人窒息；这个格兰芬多于他绝对是有冷漠和距离的，但与他所预期的相比这太普通了。他绝对是被像室友一样对待，虽然不是Neville想要的室友，虽然不能离开或者接送猫头鹰。这依旧比Draco所想象的要好一百万倍。

事实上这好得令人不能相信。虽然Neville没有给他任何优待，也没有对他微笑，或者说了什么特别温柔的话。这都比他所想的要好太多了，他发现自己开始因一些不可避免的可能性而忧虑。

“总之，我还有些植物要打理……呃，晚安。”Neville走近一步，可能只是为了绕过他离开，但Draco还是不经思考地颤抖。Neville立刻停了下来，Draco又脸红了，他感到自己很蠢。Neville终于看起来有些恼怒。

他顿了一下，“你能不能别一副我要一拳打你脸上的样子？我不会打你的。”

Draco犹豫了一下。不可置信的是，他吸了吸鼻子：“我只是有些警惕。”

Neville嗤之以鼻：“为什么？你良心不安吗？”Draco立刻僵硬了起来。“你想要为什么道歉吗？”

Draco僵得像个石头一样，他什么都没说。他嘴唇皱了起来，紧咬着牙关。他不想道歉。他真的、真的不想道歉，不只因为他小气又刻薄，曾经说的每一句话都发自内心，更因为这是Longbottom，即使一切都不似从前，Draco仍不能让自己向一个格兰芬多道歉。他依旧是个斯莱特林。也许他可以不道歉。如果Neville不真的会一拳打在他脸上（或者对他施钻心咒，希望别）那就一定不会去道歉。他要开始让自己一点点变回自己，虽然他知道那一定非常困难。

Longbottom翻了个白眼，然后快步从Draco身边走开，忽视了Draco再一次的颤抖。他随手关上了门，把Draco一个人留在了这间小小的、空空的房间里。

~

Draco一开始对于拥有一个床十分兴高采烈。他很久很久没有在一张床上睡过觉了，他花了整整半个小时在床上滚来滚去，享受着这种舒适感。他必须压抑自己咯咯的笑声，他真心希望隔壁的Neville不要听见。Draco不能听见Neville的声音，他也不敢离开房间去查看。

Draco穿着皮裤和T恤，只为了享受这种再次穿上衣服的感觉。这让他感到安全，他现在把自己埋在层层被单和毯子之下，开着灯，像个孩子一样把自己包成一个茧。他感到温暖，几乎有些满足，事实上他以为自己再也不会有这种感觉了。

但新鲜感一过，忧虑就漫上心头。虽然他身体没有什么不适，但他再一次浑身不舒服起来。自己呆在一间房里突然似乎不是一件那么好的事了。

因为如果Draco有自己的房间，他被买来就不是为了被羞辱的。或者至少，这不是唯一的理由——太多羞辱他的机会都被放走了。而且单独住一间意味着Neville可能不是为了性买他的——他唯一能想到的原因。

这意味着他不是毫无用处，就是自己想不到什么能做的。这令他惶恐。要不然情况会在某天急转直下（虽然这看起来越来越不太可能了），要么Neville就会不可避免地觉得他无聊，然后把他送回阿兹卡班。

如果Draco能每天睡个好觉，饿的时候能吃到真正的食物，能好好泡澡（而不是在奥罗觉得应该的时候被偶尔施几个清洁咒，就像刚刚被送来之前那样），他就绝对不会让自己被送回阿兹卡班。这种生活，在他看来，和他小时候的没法比。但和监狱比这就是天堂，他不想被送回去。

这意味着他得令自己有用。当然，他可不想当沙袋。那么他得做一些家务，虽然Neville不一定关心这些。好吧。他只好引诱Longbottom了。如果他必须的话。

Draco颤抖，然后把头埋进枕头里。他把脸埋在里面，挫败地叹了口气。他得去勾引Neville Longbottom。虽然他不知道这么做最大的障碍是什么。他现在一团糟，干枯又丑陋，Neville这样的人对他的感情估计也就是恨吧。或者Neville还是那个Neville，那个Draco在学校一半时间里用来欺负一半时间直接没注意到的血统背叛者。

他对自己说了他新的座右铭：这比阿兹卡班要好。

脑子里一团乱地，Draco紧紧闭上眼睛试图睡着。没必要现在就开始给自己罪受。

他想喝杯水，但他还是不敢离开房间。

令人惊奇的是，他很快被睡眠拥抱，柔软的床单打败了他混乱的思绪。


	3. Chapter 3

Draco满身大汗地醒来，惊恐地浑身颤抖。他的喉咙干渴疼痛，脑中血液奔涌——他感觉自己跑了一百里。

一个关于阿兹卡班的噩梦。Draco常常受其折磨，他也没有期待一点距离就能阻止它。

在恐慌中躺了几分钟后，Draco试图坐起来。他第一次失败了，于是他又试了一次。他靠在风格简单的床头板上，穿着他现在湿了的、太大的T恤缩成一团。皮裤像胶水一样贴在他的身上，他颜色暗淡的刘海粘在他的额头上。他深呼吸了几次，试图鼓起勇气离开房间。他急需喝水。

他也急需对Neville有用。在这一点上他已经下定决心了。从一个噩梦中醒来时，无论它有多生动，身处一张柔软的床上比监狱坚硬的地板要好。那个梦让他再次回忆了监狱里的一切。用这来激励他为了留在这里无所不用其极简直绰绰有余。

双腿颤抖着，Draco终于站到了毯子上，他慢慢地强迫自己移动起来。他曾经认为自己是优雅的。那是他的父母教育他的方式。但那是他习惯了爬之前的事了，他只想跑回床上把自己埋起来。

打开门的时候他紧紧闭起眼睛，预期着被诅咒的可能。去思考开门这件小事很奇怪，但他好久没有开过门了。试图打开一扇门当然是被禁止的。当门朝着一道空荡荡的走廊打开的时候Draco在门口踌躇不前了几分钟，他朝着白色的晨光眨了眨眼睛。

头顶上的灯关着；那全然是透过窗子照进来的阳光。一定还很早。Draco轻轻将身后的门关好，然后犹犹豫豫、充满担忧地走过了这道走廊。他在楼梯口深呼吸了一下，然后强迫自己向下走去。

楼下是另一道窄窄的走廊，接着是客厅和厨房。前门边有一间浴室。Draco不敢走近前门。他决定就用楼上的卫生间好了。客厅的对面是一道纱门，外面是种满看起来奇形怪状的植物的，没有围栏的花园。楼梯旁有一道门，可能是个橱柜，也可能通向地下室；他不能确定。Neville没说他可以进去，那他就不进去。他被允许使用冰箱。但他还是战战兢兢地越过它走向水池，不确定该做什么。

杯子。他需要杯子。Neville把杯子放哪了？他敢检查碗柜吗？

因为太过害怕，Draco转向水龙头用手喝水，他畅饮起来。这很麻烦，也很让人尴尬，但这样比较安全。他喝啊、喝啊，喝到再也喝不下——在阿兹卡班他从未有过这种自由。喝够了他便用手臂擦了擦嘴，随即对自己感到厌恶。他的妈妈会为这种行为责骂他的……但她是唯一一个有幸不必服刑的Malfoy，所以她不会理解。

接着Draco意识到他需要小便，这么久以来，这是他第一次能用卫生间。在他走上楼梯，接着在身后关上门时，他高兴极了。他几乎不记得隐私是什么感觉了，但他喜欢这种感觉。上完卫生间后他洗了手，然后看见了陶瓷杯里的那两把牙刷。卫生间的色调是有些暗的棕色和白色，洗漱台上散乱地放着一些化妆品和卫生间用具。Draco找到了牙膏，然后试验地拿起那只绿色的牙刷。

他要刷牙。他要刷牙了。他龇着牙在镜子里检视着自己，然后立刻做了个鬼脸。

如他所料。但真正看见的时候还是令人不悦。他比之前还要瘦，还要苍白，他的头发一团乱，还有一对黑眼圈。他简直一团糟。他看起来难看极了。

意识到为了保全自己引诱Neville的计划会非常非常难，他的心沉了下去。更别说他曾经是个品行不端的混蛋，他现在已经没有什么优势了：他不再美丽。

他坐回马桶上盯着毛巾架开始刷牙。这样他就不会看见自己的倒影。牙膏在他的嘴里膨胀起来，他站起来用手掬起水漱口。然后他又洗了一次手，因为他把牙膏沾到了手上。他用花洒边挂着的褐色毛巾擦了擦手。浴室里只有两条毛巾。他猜Neville不会介意。

一边慢慢走回厨房，Draco一边考虑怎样尽量少碰Neville的东西来做出尽量好的菜。他得证明他是值得养的。但他不知道厨房里的东西在哪，或者厨房里有什么。他没有碰灯的开关，但透过窗子照进来的光已经足够。

厨房的主色调是褐色和白色，风格简约，就像整栋房子的装修风格一样。料理台上散乱地扔着一些瓶子和纸团，洗碗池里有一些盘子。Draco先把这些清理了，因为这是他能做的。基本的清洁。他一会会找到拖把什么的。他拿起水池旁的皂液和锅柄上挂着的洗碗布。他从来没有用手洗过碗，但这应该不难。当盘子都被放到餐具架上自然风干而不是用魔法弄干后，他走向冰箱。冰箱是白色的，看起来很陈旧。他打开冰箱，里面随手放着一些食物，大多被放在塑料或者别的容器里。剩菜什么的。不是Draco进阿兹卡班前后会吃的东西。但他曾经也做过菜；当他小的时候他曾经和母亲做一些薄烤饼什么的。她教他怎么使用锅，因为那时候他还太小，不能使用魔法，而他想要学做菜，所以她就教他。快乐的回忆让他的心缩紧，他没多想就拿起鸡蛋。

欧姆蛋。这他会做，而且只需要用炉子的最上层就行了。他觉得他记得怎么做。他想知道Neville的烤炉（还有冰箱）是不是用的自动魔法，就像它们应该的样子，或者麻瓜们用的那个什么电。

Draco从餐具架上取下砧板和刀，把它们擦干，然后开始从冰箱储藏格里寻找食材。他拿出辣椒、蘑菇和芝士，他每种都切了一些倒进放在离他更近的炉子上的煎锅里。他找到了流理台另一端的盐和胡椒然后把它们放到手边。他打了两个蛋；他不知道Neville有多饿。他自己的肚子在咕咕叫，但那不重要。（虽然他感觉太饿的时候吃了一片辣椒，天然的、和阿兹卡班的稀粥截然不同的味道几乎令他因狂喜而呻吟。他很思念食物。）

他打开火开始做菜，这期间他祈祷Neville会因为早餐开心，而不是因Draco未经允许动了他的东西而恼怒。他应该先求得许可吗？但那样的话他就得先把Neville叫醒，他可不敢那么做。接着他听见水流过水管的声音，Neville大概已经醒了。不安像肚子里的绦虫一样令他难受。

做好早餐后他关掉了火炉。他开始找盘子和银器。每打开一个柜子他就抖一下，但里面装的都是常见的东西。他想知道Neville会不会想在里面加些什么，比如番茄沙司，或者……别的什么。好吧，如果他想要的话他当然会帮他拿过去的。

好的。他一会再去洗盘子。他得尽早把早餐抬给Neville，在他下楼来看见他把东西放置的位置打乱了之前。他花了几分钟深呼吸，鼓起勇气。然后他立刻有些讨厌自己。他知道他从来不是特别勇敢，但这有些可笑了。

终于他拿起装满了蛋和蔬菜的盘子，还有刀叉。（Neville喜欢蔬菜吗？希望他喜欢——再说这些都是从他的冰箱里拿出来的。）他小心翼翼地走上楼梯，因为踩到地毯感到感激。厨房里铺的是油毯而他光着的脚很冷。

走上楼梯，Draco发现Neville的门开着，他有些不安地吸了一口气，推开了门然后走了进去。Neville不在那，但床上堆着一叠衣服。Draco走近几步，然后听见浴室门打开了。现在要躲太晚了，所以他等着Neville走进来，像一个侍者一样抬着盘子。

当Neville出现在门边的时候Draco差点把盘子摔了。他的脸深深红了起来。

Neville腰上系着一条毛巾，除此而外什么都没穿。他的皮肤还有一些湿，深色的头发贴在额头上，Draco盯着一滴水从他的锁骨流向他的胸膛。

他他妈的太帅了。

Draco咽了一口口水很快看向另一边，在那个格兰芬多意识到他在盯着看之前。他不知道Neville有这么宽阔的肩膀，这么紧实的胸肌，还有六块腹肌。他那时候根本不会想知道Neville的身材会变得这么完美，就像从他做过的春梦里走出来的一样。明显奥罗的生活很适合他。他的身体被阳光亲吻过，光滑、干净又坚硬。高大、有着深色的头发并且英俊，他简直毫无瑕疵。Draco在学校的时候是怎么错过这些的？Neville在学校的时候长这样吗？想到他欺负的那个一年级的笨手笨脚的傻瓜长成了……这样，真奇怪。

然后他皱眉，基本是对自己。这是Neville Longbottom。一个格兰芬多傻瓜（Gryffindork），还是个奥罗——他的敌人。他哪有那么帅；Draco在犯傻。无论如何，他这是为了生存，不为别的。他这么看Neville仅仅是因为他要自救，仅此而已，这是他要引诱这个褐发美人的唯一原因。仅此而已。

Neville打破了沉默，他平静地问：“你需要什么吗？”

Draco咽了口口水：“我给你做了早餐。”然后他转回头把盘子递了过去。他不该转过头的。他试图将视线保持在Neville脸上，而不是那一抹向毛巾下延伸的褐色的毛发。他试图看起来有一点点傲慢，然后他抬起了下巴。

“噢，”Neville说。他看起来有些惊讶。“呃……谢谢。”尴尬地沉默了一会，他拿过盘子绕过Draco把它放到床头柜上。然后他转过头。

Draco……不知道该做什么。他知道想长期住在这里只做个早餐可是不行的。思考着，他把手拧在了一起——该怎么做呢。他应该……好吧，他应该试着去勾引Neville，真的——这通常是让一个奥罗不送回一个最令其不能忍受的人的最恶心的手段。

Draco很长、很长时间没和人调过情了。就算在战争前他也有更重要的事去担心。说实话，他从不认为这是一件值得担心的事——他曾经英俊、富有并且自信——他只要挑自己喜欢的人，那个人就会感到开心——还有幸运——能拥有他。回忆起来，他那种想法看起来有点……蠢。

他吸了吸鼻子。好吧，也没有那么蠢。他依旧可以看起来很帅，只要他花点儿功夫。他也许不再有钱了，但他家依旧富有，而且他依旧是个纯血。他很聪明，虽然他最近挨过几个恶心的恶咒。他最终会重获自信的。他又不是床上功夫糟糕——上学期间他和Blaise玩过，和Theodore Nott也有一两次。他知道他在做什么。他可以做到。为了远离阿兹卡班，他会做这件事的。

他重重地呼出一口气，然后拉长调子，用他最诱人的用来调情的、有点磁性的声音说：“洗得好吗？”

Neville已经转过身了，他在拿他的四角裤。他一边从浴巾下把它穿上一边不为所动地咕哝：“还能洗得不好吗？”他在讽刺人吗？Draco的脸又有些发烫。“你可以用那间浴室了。”

哦。对。Draco应该去冲个澡，然后换掉这身依旧有些湿而且非常不合身的衣服。然后穿上袜子。Neville把毛巾扔在地上，这样他才能穿裤子，Draco立刻转过头，但转头前他还是看了眼Neville的四角裤。哦操。Draco应该早些就离开房间的。Neville是不是认为他是个奴隶，所以不算人？还是说他觉得他们都是直的？反正Draco不是。靠。Neville可能是直的；他之前没有想到。但为什么一个直男会买一个男的奴隶，既然他可以买一个女的？这说不通。靠。Neville穿着内裤看起来像个模特。

他是个格兰芬多。他是Neville该死的Longbottom。他是个愚蠢的背叛血统的格兰芬多，学校期间基本是个笨蛋，而且他根本不如Draco，不管他们现在状况如何。Draco坚定地这样告诉自己。他才没有对着一个格兰芬多流口水呢。他只是……试图活下来。是的。任何合格的斯莱特林都应该这样做。该死的，Severus这么多年都在谎言中卑躬屈膝地活在黑魔王身边，而Draco最尊敬的就是他的教父。（虽然，据他所知，Severus把他出卖了。）

“呃……”Draco喃喃，试图在沉默变得太尴尬之前说些什么。Neville穿上了衬衫。“你……经常健身？”操，这太蠢了。

Neville咕哝：“我是个奥罗。”然后套上了那件只有他穿才会性感的毛背心。（靠。Draco没这么想。）

Draco说：“看得出来。”声音小小的。然后Neville转过身看向他，帅得要命的脸上是“what the fuck”的表情。Draco试图看起来比较自然，眼神不要那么飘忽。好像他说了什么了不起的话似的。然后这发展成了一场他拒绝认输干瞪眼比赛。

Neville先移开了视线，他走到抽屉边拿出袜子。Draco可笑地嫉妒地看着他穿上袜子。没当过囚犯的人不知道他们有多幸运；他们不知道有多少他们认为理所当然的消失。

当Neville转过身的时候已经穿好了衣服，像个麻瓜，好性感，Draco恨他穿成这样，他有些气恼地问：“你确定你不需要什么吗？”

Draco的脸热了起来：“不。”语气僵硬。然后他转身出门快步离开，因为这根本没用，他的计划实战得糟糕透顶。

他一直走回了他的房间，然后关上了门。分析时间到了。

他似乎没有因为早餐而得分。糟糕。

他没有被施咒。很好。

他试图勾引他，然而做得不好，根本没效果。糟糕。

Neville好性感。糟糕透顶。他可能是纯血，但他穿着麻瓜的衣服，他可能是直男。他是个谜团。Draco愁容满面。他讨厌谜团。

他讨厌这一切，但不讨厌他在这里的事实，他要找到留下来的办法。


	4. Chapter 4

Draco坐在米黄色的沙发上，脚奢侈地搭在玻璃咖啡桌上。他盯着那个麻瓜甸视机（telelision）还是什么玩意儿的黑色屏幕。Neville说他无聊的话可以看这个。

好吧，他无聊了。而且他不知道这个甸视机怎么用，毫无疑问这不是声控的，而且无论如何他也不是特别想要做任何和麻瓜相关的事。

所以他看着那玩意，享受着懒洋洋地闲躺着的感觉，他好久都过没有这种感觉了。当然Neville一回家他就会坐起来。他会跪下来恭迎他的主人什么的。但是还他不是很清楚Neville的作息时间，所以他大概只会在惊慌中摔下去。

也许他应该光着身子等他，以防万一。现在离他回家也没多久了——也许他应该跪在门边等。他也许可以找本书，如果他能找到一本值得他读的书的话。他可以去Neville床下把盒子里的链子拿出来，在他的主人回家的时候把它叼在嘴里。因为Neville基本都没看Draco几眼，说实话这让他恼怒。因为就算这是Neville Longbottom，他是Draco Malfoy，Neville难道不知道让Draco跪在他脚下是多么幸运的事吗？这么多年和父母还有霍格沃茨的室友住在一起，Draco已经习惯了周围人对他的注意力。说实话，没人注意他让他不安…… **非常不安** 。

当然他也做了其他事，来让自己有用。他把这栋房子的每一寸都擦干净了——他擦了浴缸、厨房的地板还有书架——当然是用手，他不能用魔法。他洗了澡，穿条着有些松的黑裤子和一件大得要命的蓝色卫衣。闻起来有浓浓的Neville的味道，Draco才不承认他喜欢这种感觉呢，蠢死了。晚餐放在炉子里，但这无所谓，做了一天的主妇，Draco觉得无论如何比起家务他更想要性。他又不是家养小精灵。

他不知道被无视是令他更不安还是更不爽，这种如坐针毡和恼怒的感觉已经折磨了他一天了。

这时前门打开了，Draco从沙发上手忙脚乱地爬了下来，幸好他们之间有些东西挡住了视线。客厅的窗帘开着，并不刺眼的阳光透过后院奇怪植物间的缝隙洒进房间。Draco走近那个格兰芬多，Neville首先说道：“嗨。”

Draco僵硬地说：“你好。”Neville挑眉，也许是因为Draco突然就变得有些贵族的腔调。Draco后知后觉地想他是不是应该帮Neville脱下袍子，但它已经被挂在衣帽架上了。

Draco走向厨房，期待着Neville会跟上来。

但是Neville绕过他上了楼梯。Draco转过身，因为再次被无视而变成了粉红色，他肠子绞紧。他不清楚他为什么不为Neville不管他的事而高兴，他就是不能。他越是不被注意就越是想要得到注意，他在等待Neville下来的时候试图不要小气地瞪视他。

Neville一会便走了下来，他摘掉了领带，衬衫的下摆也拉了出来。他绕过Draco走向厨房，然后停在了炉子前。“噢，你做了菜？”

Draco嗤鼻，“是的，”他冷冷地说，“我给你做了晚餐。”

Neville转身对Draco挑眉：“你给我做了晚餐？”

“是的。”Draco语气不善，他的脸红了起来。

Neville看起来有些不高兴，过了一会儿他咕哝道：“呃……谢谢？”

Draco翻了个白眼把防热手套从架子上取了下来。（什么巫师会用防热手套啊？这玩意儿是给孩子和麻瓜用的吧。）Neville让道让Draco把意式烤面从炉子里取了出来，小心翼翼地放到保温层。然后他走到橱柜前开始找盘子，Neville难以置信地问：“你做了意式烤面？”

Draco一下子又紧张了起来，他转过头，紧紧攥住手里的盘子：“呃……你喜欢意式烤面吧……”

“事实上这是我最喜欢的菜之一，”Neville咧嘴笑道，“虽然我不会做，这有点儿难。”

Draco嗤之以鼻，接着他立刻有些后悔。只有Longbottom连个意大利面都不会做。但他不该表现出来的，尤其是在这个蠢货是他的主人的时候。Draco想他是不是应该向Neville解释为什么在一个富裕的有家养小精灵的家庭长大的他会做饭。但是他才不要和一个格兰芬多分享他的成长故事呢，他转身把盘子和餐具放到了流理台上。

他是应该给Neville盛盘还是离开呢？那会让他显得礼貌还是放肆呢？当他还在考虑的时候Neville自己盛了起来起来，Draco松了一口气。Neville给自己切了一大块，然后抬着他的盘子走向客厅。

Draco本能地跟了上去，当Neville在沙发和墙边的桌边坐下时Draco坐到了他脚边。Neville看向跪坐在他凳子边的Draco，盘子都还没放下。

“你在干嘛？”

“坐着啊。”

Neville翻了个白眼，Draco有些震惊，随即感到被冒犯。“是的，我看见了。为什么？”

Draco用尽全力咽回了即将出口的嘲讽，然后小声说：“奴隶就是这样被喂食的。”

Neville眨眼。他榛子色的眼里的同情让Draco颤抖。半晌这深色头发的巫师一字一句地说道：“Draco，我不会喂食你的。你可以自己吃饭。”一阵电流通过Draco的脊椎，第一次，他这样叫他。“而且你不是个奴隶。你是个囚犯。”

Draco不由悲伤地说：“你的囚犯。”令他惊讶的是，Neville脸红了；又一个第一次。Neville不安地在椅子里挪了挪。

“你看，你自己去盛面，好吗？”

Draco眨眼，他本能地说：“我只能吃你剩下的。”他半心半意地想，Neville有没有听Dawlish说的那些。这些他应该都知道吧，说实话，Draco只能这么想。他可不想受罚。

Neville厉声说：“那不会发生的！盛你自己的盘去！”然后他用肘部重击桌面，桌子一颤，Draco吓了一跳，接着Neville把脸埋在了手里，他深深吐气，然后喃喃道：“对不起。我不该大喊大叫的。你就……自己吃你的，好吗？”

Draco立刻走开了。他正要走向厨房时Neville抓住了他的手腕，Draco僵住。他的肩膀条件反射地耸起，身体紧绷。Neville像被烫到一样松开了手，脸红了起来，Draco盯着他卫衣上那有力的手握过的地方。

“那个，谢谢你做的面。”

Draco点头，然后走向了厨房。

他给自己盛了小些的一盘，他猜Neville希望他使用餐具，不管他现在的身份是什么，他走向客厅。他在Neville脚边坐下，然后小心地抬起头。

Neville捂住脸：“我说，你还是去别的房间吃吧——我看着你就很难过。”他的脸和Draco的一样红，Draco感到莫名其妙。Neville避开了Draco的视线。

于是Draco走回厨房，心中充满绝望。


	5. Chapter 5

Draco讨厌麻瓜电影。Neville说的那些老的“经典”电影——沙沙作响的黑白片，糟糕的人偶和“特效”。当然Draco不会说出来。无论如何在他百分百确认他不会因此受惩罚之前，他不会承认的。但他的不满写在了脸上，因为Neville尝试放了好几个不同的电影，然后终于把Draco定义为“ **无法取悦的** ”，然后放弃了。反正Draco从来不擅长掩藏情绪。

这是部阴尸片。或者说“丧尸”片，反正电影里的麻瓜是那么叫的。但Draco觉得他们根本是胡乱叫的，因为虽然他们英勇抗争，但是生存率很低。演员名单已经过了一半，Draco感觉他被迫看了好几个小时，但事实上最多半个小时。（好吧，不完全是“被迫”。他如果想的话随时可以走，但是离开的话他又会感到无聊了，所以……）

他坐在沙发上，Neville身边。一开始他试图坐到Neville脚边，但那让他们“吵了一场令人挫败的架”。至少沙发很舒适，虽然他很不舒服。

Neville的另一边是一碗爆米花。Draco要拿零食的话得伸过手去，他不只一次故意把手伸低。虽然他现在已经不被无视的——他们干巴巴地评论了那些麻瓜可笑的策略——但这和他想要的不一样。事情不该如此。（他感觉自己像一只无法得到主人抚摸的高傲的猫。）

他当然一直在暗示。他总是给Neville一些意有所指的眼神，虽然没怎么被注意到。就算注意到了他也没有表现出来。刚才Draco甚至在抓爆米花的时候装作忙着看屏幕而没有抓到；他的手在Neville的大腿上流连，装作在找爆米花碗。Neville的脸红了一点，他固执地盯着屏幕，裤子好像胀大了一点。

Draco一边吃爆米花一边向下滑了一点，像一个骄傲的斯莱特林一样，他算计起来。

“噢，什么啊？别进去……”Neville对着电……电视机失望地咕哝着。

“一群蠢货。”Draco拖着调子说。

“显然。”客厅里没开灯，已经是晚上了，屏幕边缘守墓人的提灯是唯一的光源。这样就更像剧场了，Neville看电影前说。这有点浪漫——倒不是说Draco希望这是浪漫的——他明明只是在为了生存打算。一只阴——丧尸从土里跳了出来，守墓人的提灯在视线边缘摇摆，一个女人恐惧的尖叫盖过了嚼爆米花的声音。

Draco耐心耗尽，不再打算用暗示的法子。当Neville正忙着看那群畸形的幸存者栓门窗的时候Draco挪了挪身子，让他们的膝盖靠在了一起。当他们肩膀相撞的时候Neville把一些爆米花洒在了腿上。

在他可以把它们捡起来之前，Draco便转换了姿势。他俯下身伸出舌头。Neville倒吸一口气。他舔过Neville的裤子拉链，舌尖触到了第一颗爆米花。他小心地把手放到Neville大腿上，用舌头把爆米花卷进了嘴里。他把另外两颗爆米花也这样吃掉了，虽然他舌头停留的时间有些太长，可能还很没必要地用鼻子爱抚他。当他把爆米花都吃掉后Draco舔过残留的黄油，然后抬起头引诱地看向Neville。

Neville捂着嘴，好像在试图不要发出声音。电影里粗重的喘息声盖过了他的喘息。他的眉头困惑地皱在一起，但他看起来好……帅。（当然这是客观的评价。Draco才没有被勾引呢；他只是为了生存。）

Draco盯着Neville滑下了沙发，他转动了一下姿势。他缩到咖啡桌和Neville的腿间，把Neville的腿分开。他的手爱抚着Neville的大腿，他摸索着粗糙的棉布。他询问地看着Neville把拉链咬住。

Neville咕哝：“Draco。”带着一丝警告，Draco就当那是“不要停”了。从来没有人拒绝过他（虽然他常常不是主动那方），现在他也不打算被拒绝。当然他知道他依旧看起来很疲倦，依旧太瘦——他以前可比这好——但他知道只要他想，他可以看起来非常性感。他知道怎么垂下睫毛，怎么让欲望浮出水面，还有怎么撅起嘴。他知道怎么用嘴和舌头，还有手和身体。但Draco不想给Neville考虑的机会，所以他用牙齿拉下了拉链。

只用嘴他可以做很多事，但现在不是浪费时间的时候。他没有那个耐心，而且Neville的行为难以预测。他的手伸进Neville的裤腰和内裤。当他用手握住Neville的阴茎的时候他不由轻吟。他着急地把它拉了出来，它骄傲地跳起来，在Draco的手中温暖且半硬。Neville在他头上低吼，Draco舔了舔嘴唇。

它比他想的要大。操，它比他的大，他有些尴尬地意识到。比起Blaise和Theo的它更长且更粗，更笔直也更好看。浓重的麝香充满了他的鼻腔，他没有错过从黑色的卷发到渐渐变红的蘑菇头的细节。他不应该觉得它好看的。但他就是这么觉得。他不由吞了一口唾沫，他试图告诉自己他不喜欢它——他不会对Neville Longbottom的阴茎感兴趣的。他只是必须这么做而已。是的。他不想去阿兹卡班。他才不……才不会享受这些呢……

但是，该死的，他很享受。他的阴茎背叛他在渐渐变硬，他实验性地舔了舔顶端。

“该死，Malfoy……”

Draco张大嘴吞下顶端，一边看向Neville。他把它含进嘴里，像含棒棒糖一样，他饥渴地舔舐，嘴唇划过那条细缝，轻轻吸吮。Neville咕哝着一句脏话仰起头，Draco因他激起的反应而满足，也因看不到那深发美人的表情而恼怒。

至少他不会分心去看了。Draco闭上眼睛伸直了舌头，娴熟地开始吞下现在已经非常硬的阴茎。他的嘴张到了最大，并小心没有让牙齿碰到它，他吸吮着，舌头抚过阴茎的下边。Neville在他的嘴里动了动，但万幸他没有往上挺。如果他挺一下Draco一定会窒息的。它太大了，他只有慢慢来。他的味道淡淡的，有点咸，他一直向下，再向下，直到那柔软的顶端抵住了他的喉咙。Neville又骂了句什么，Draco调整了一下姿势。然后他用力吮吸起来，脸颊下陷，Neville的手一下子伸进了他的头发。因为他引起的磁性的呻吟，Draco在嘴被撑满的情况下假笑起来。他打赌Neville在这之后再也不会无视他……至少他的主人现在在爱抚他了。

Draco有些费力地抬起一点头，因为Neville正抓着他的头，虽然Draco喜欢头发被拉紧的感觉，他可不想让头发被扯掉。他试图往后缩一点，示意Neville让他来动。他颤抖着睫毛睁开眼，Neville正低头看着他，脸有些红，Draco得意地注意到他非常明显的性欲。他瞳孔大张，微张着嘴，牙齿紧咬。他松开手，给了Draco移动的空间。Draco奖励地轻哼，Neville睫毛抖动，Draco猜他喜欢这样。

他当然会喜欢。Draco假笑。Draco擅长的事可多了，口交绝对是其中之一。进阿兹卡班前他就已经很棒了，有时仅为了胜人一筹，有时是为了操控他的朋友，有时二者皆是原因，到了阿兹卡班后，当然就是为了生存了。说实话，他以为他再也不能享受这样了，但当他的头上下耸动着，当他舔舐着品尝着的时候，他的裤子越来越紧了，他不由呻吟。Neville很配合，他一直没有动，而且他发出了Draco想要他发出的那些声音，他温柔地扶着Draco的头没有让他呛到。空气中浓郁的性的气息让Draco有了他很久都没有过的感觉。他再次有了性欲。他想要性，不是强奸，虽然Draco骗自己这不是真正的性——他别有用心，而这是该死的Neville Longbottom——但他仍旧想要这个……

Draco重重吸吮，发出了清楚又潮湿的声音，Neville突然抓住Draco的头把他向下按，阴茎的根部抵在了他的下巴上，让他的鼻子埋在了自己的毛发里，他的嘴唇被撑开到极限。Neville低吼着射了，Draco用尽全力不要让喉咙缩紧，Neville的精液在他的嘴里喷薄而出，直接射进了他的喉咙里。它很热、很黏而且很咸，Draco试图把它们都吞下去，但他不能，一些从他的嘴角溢出，它的味道充满了他的口腔。他试图抬头看Neville，但他又得忙于吞咽。Draco不断吮吸着，直到最后一滴都流了出来。直到他确认Neville潮湿变软的阴茎不再喷出精液他才让它滑出口腔。

它发出潮湿的“噗”的一声，Draco舔去流出嘴角的一缕精液。他气喘吁吁地靠在了Neville还穿着裤子的大腿上，试图不要隔着裤子抚摸自己。（因为那意味着承认他给Neville口交让自己几乎射了，那太可笑了。）

良久，Neville吸了一口气：“操。”

Draco不由颤抖。他疑问地抬起头——Neville的手正穿过他自己有些汗湿的头发。Draco不由得想他做错了什么——他是不是太过分了……但是，话说，Neville肯定很享受吧？这一定能体现他的价值，他不应该被送回监狱……自然是这样的……Neville肯定没生气……

但是Neville看起来很生气，虽然他的怒火并不都是针对Draco。他盯了天花板好久，然后看向Draco，他僵硬地喃喃：“你怎么这么贱？”

Draco莫名感到胸口有些痛。他脸色沉下来，从Neville的大腿上抬起头。Neville依旧敞着拉链，Draco跪在他腿间，像被踢了一脚的小狗。他半心半意地想他是不是应该说——真话？……以比较格兰芬多的方式。

但Neville眼中的一些东西让Draco没有选择去撒谎，他不安地咕哝：“我只是……我只想……证明我有用……”

“什么？”Neville脸上的愤怒立刻烟消云散，他看起来困惑又有些同情，或者是厌恶。

“我……我不想回阿兹卡班……”Draco不由颤抖；说出那个名字都是场噩梦。“我只是想对你有用……”他声音嘶哑。梅林啊，这太可悲了。他在一个血统背叛者面前崩溃了，性带来的快乐消弭，他颤抖起来。

Neville一下子站了起来，Draco向后一躲。Neville深吸一口气提起裤子拉好拉链。电影还在继续，没有人注意到它。Draco没有站起来。Neville声音有些颤抖：“你不必那样做……我是认真的。”他深呼吸了一下，像是要说什么。

但他抿起嘴，转身离开了。

Draco感到被忽视、比之前更甚的担忧，还有对他自己那种不明来由的感觉的困惑。

 


	6. Chapter 6

在纠结许久仍无果后，Draco来到了Neville的房间门前。他穿着Neville的羊毛睡裤和一件过大的T恤，翘起脚尖不安地前后摇晃着。又过了几分钟他轻轻敲了敲木门。另一边响起被子的声音；他好像把Neville吵醒了。

Neville疲惫地低声说：“进来。”Draco寒毛倒立着走了进去。

门打开时发出了好响的声音，他在身后关上门。他走到被子里的Neville身边，他没有穿上衣。床头灯亮着，而那是房间里唯一的光源。Draco走进，Neville坐了起来（露出了一大片颜色略深的胸膛），把被子掀开，像是在邀请Draco。他爬上床，但和Neville保持着距离。这已经很难了。

他咬住下唇，不知道自己为什么一直想不到要说什么。所以他慢慢说道：“他们和我说我得睡在你床边，这样你就可以随时要我了，”他吸了吸鼻子，“……但你不想要我，所以……”

他转向Neville，如他所料，他翻了个白眼。Draco不只一次想Neville是什么时候变得这么情绪化的。Draco才该是那个情绪化的家伙。他用了点儿时间阻止自己咬牙切齿，他又吸了吸鼻子：“你生我气了？”

Neville斜眼看着他。Draco看着他的眼睛，再一次徒劳地试图从中找出线索。Neville深刻的五官在柔和的黄光中有些温暖，他的头发因为躺下而有些乱。他想了一会，然后慢慢说道：“我不生你的气。”接着他又沉思起来。

Draco僵硬地躺在那，直到Neville深深叹了口气，然后把被子拉了起来。他有些别扭地咕哝道：“进来。”Draco挑眉，Neville脸突然红了，他急忙说：“不是为了那种事……我觉得我们得聊聊，而且已经……”他支起身子看了看床头柜上的钟，“对我来说现在已经太晚了，我想躺着。”（Neville脸红的时候还有点可爱呢。）

Draco觉得他应该道歉，但他没有。他接受了邀请爬进了温暖的被窝里。几天来这种感觉他仍没有习惯，他依旧爱死这种感觉了。他小心地躺下，保持着距离，眼中闪烁着胜利的光，他成功爬上Neville的床了。他觉得他打破了一点Neville的防御，虽然他没有说话，但他们应该交谈。Draco自己觉得他很擅长赢得辩论。再怎么说，他是个斯莱特林，而且是个马尔福，如果事情要这样发展的话他就要从中得利……虽然这看起来有点卑鄙又没什么必要。Neville转向他，手和头陷在枕头里。他把深红色的被子拉过肩头，Draco对不能清楚地看见他而有些惋惜。他试图不要去想在被单下Neville穿着什么，还是什么都没穿。

“首先，”Neville说着，Draco立刻看向他，“我第一天说的话都发自肺腑。你不必一副我要打你的样子。”

Draco不由得问：“你想要我怎样？”

Neville的脸色变得有些悲伤：“……别问我这种问题。我希望你做你自己。”Neville脸上的同情让Draco有些不爽。

Draco皱眉，他想知道Neville是不是认真的。Neville当然记得Draco以前的德行——他自己的样子。他对所有人，除了他的父母，都不太友善，尤其是格兰芬多，而且如果现在Neville都常常翻白眼或者瞪人，Draco简直无法想象如果他……做自己的话他会怎么反应。他和以前的确不一样，他经历了阿兹卡班。但他仍旧是个混蛋，贱贱的，是个坏蛋，他无法理解Neville怎么会想要他那样。

但是Neville认真说道：“我是认真的。我无所谓你是不是个天使；我宁愿你做个人。”

Draco几乎要说：“为了你我可以做一个更好的人。”但他没有，因为他也许做不到。这意味着也许他得装一装。

他等着Neville说下去，看出Draco故意一言不发，Neville说道：“还有。关于刚刚那件事——你不必做……那种事。我知道你很害怕，你觉得那是有必要的，但我不会送你回阿兹卡班的，好吗？我不会那样做的。你不必为了呆在这而和我上床。”他看着Draco的眼睛严肃地说，然后他微笑着补充道：“虽然你这么想呆在这让我受宠若惊。”

Draco脸红了，他恶狠狠地说：“当——”然后憋红了脸才把剩下的话吞了回去。他本来要说：“当然，这里明显比阿兹卡班要好。咄。”他要崩溃了。他在这越来越装不下去了，不管Neville怎么说他都不觉得这是件好事。

Neville的笑容扩大了：“看，我就希望你这样。下次把话说完。我是个大男孩了；我可以接受这些。”

Neville不再是Draco在学校里欺负的那类人了。但意识到这一点并没有让他能自然地“做自己”。现在Neville有还手之力，现在如果他们打一架的话Neville会赢的。……特别是在Draco没有魔杖，而且不能在肉体层面上伤害他的主人的情况下。他用非常斯莱特林的半真半假的话转换了话题：“我想要那个。我的意思是在看电影的时候发生的事。”

“不，你不想。”Neville了然的假笑让Draco头晕晕的。这让Draco有些不安，他想知道Neville是什么时候开始假笑的。“我不蠢，Draco，不管你那么多年来都是怎么说我的。你不喜欢我，你只是想保全自己。”Draco的担忧写在了脸上，但Neville看起来并不生气。

“嗯，那没有那么糟。”Draco顽固地拖腔道。Neville笑了，让他有些害怕又有点开心。那是一声简短的轻笑。Draco顺势说道：“而且那对你来说也没那么糟吧。”他装腔作势的轻嗤，带着一脸傲慢的“能拥有我是你的荣幸”。Neville仍旧微笑着，他松了一口气。

“我那时并不想让你停下。你简直太令人满意了。”

“令人满意？”Draco瞪着他。

Neville翻了个白眼。“我不会进一步满足你的自负感了，Malfoy。梅林知道这对你根本毫无必要性。”

然后他翻个身，不打算再继续。

Draco很震惊。他瞪着眼前宽阔的肩膀，没有离他很近但他伸手就可以碰到。他故意没有关灯。因为事儿还没完，他们还有很多东西要说呢，该死的，Neville是那个挑起这话题的人，他不能就这样结束它。

然后Neville喃喃：“你能把台灯关了吗？”

Draco转身关了灯。然后立即后悔起来。他转回身盯着Neville黑暗中的肩膀。透过厚厚窗帘穿进来的星光几乎没能照到任何东西。Draco确切知道Neville的位置。他想要让Neville转过身，但他不能，他在黑暗中瞪眼。

当然他是有希望的，明显他们已经走到同床共枕的阶段了，虽然Neville不把这当回事，对Draco而言这可是个大进步。这意味着他勾引Neville的计划不是失败的，即使他不用通过那种事来保全自己，他还是想那样做，因为他讨厌Neville忽视他。（是的，就是这样。）他感觉自己回到了五岁，想要他父亲抱他的时候。

Draco平躺下来，试图让自己舒服一些。他迟钝地想起这也许只会发生一次，因为Neville很困，没有什么精力，他可以明天就把Draco送回自己的房间。但Draco不想去想这事，所以他把这抛到了一边。

他试图让自己睡着，在Neville醒过来然后把他踢出房间之前。他闭上眼睛，试图平稳自己的呼吸。

但他忍不住东想西想。

几分钟的安静后Draco慢慢对着黑暗说：“你买我干嘛呢？”

他不确定Neville有没有醒着。他不该问的。这个问题太大了，而答案也许会毁了他。他半心半意地向梅林祈祷Neville没听见。但Neville缓缓转过身面向他的时候他还是松了一口气，他们视线相交，Draco不安起来。

就算在黑暗之中Draco也能感受到Neville的挣扎。过了好一会他才很小声地说：“……我听说有人要买你。我还听见那个人四处宣扬他要对你做的事。一些丑陋的事。就算我觉得我恨你，我也不能就让这种事发生。”

Draco因他的沉重的坦白而僵住。这和他想的完全不同，因为太过惊讶，他无法判断这究竟是坏事还是好事。

不知出于什么原因，Neville说：“我很抱歉。”然后将一只手放到了Draco的肩上。

这是坏事，Draco意识到。因为Neville根本不想要他，他只是像一个该死的格兰芬多一样在履行他该死的责任。Neville对他这个人一点兴趣也无。他有点想把Neville的手打开。要不是他的项圈在阻止他，就是他自己提不起勇气。

良久，他问：“谁？”虽然他大概知道了。

Neville犹豫了一下才说：“Dawlish。我说实话；我对他有些怀恨。他在战争期间攻击了我的祖母。……她没有受伤，但这是原则问题。”

“你不想让他拥有我？”他冷冰冰地问。

“我不想让他伤害你。……虽然我不知道你会被那样送来……”

“很抱歉我强奸了你。”Draco苦涩地说。嗯，讽刺。Neville反正想要真正的他。

“我不是那个意思。我没有责怪你的意思。”Draco没有回答，他希望Neville能看见他在瞪着他，又有些希望他不能。Neville可能大概知道了，他挪了挪身子补救地说：“嘿，倒不是说我没有享受到。我的确很享受。我只是对你的动机感到难过。”

“噢，闭嘴吧。”

Neville的手还放在他的肩上，他的手收紧了。这是在警告他吗？Draco不能确定。“Draco，我买下你是因为我不想让你被占便宜；我不希望我反过来成为那个占你便宜的人。我不知道你为什么会觉得受到了侮辱，只是战争已经结束了，我不想再看到来自双方的那种变态的残忍。你在这里，你是安全的，不管是Dawlish还是其他被战争扭曲的奥罗都不能伤害你。”他叹了口气，然后坚定地说：“一切都会好起来的。放松做你自己吧。”

Draco非常努力地试图放松下来。因为床如此温暖，被子如此柔软，而Neville的手如此……令他感到安全。Neville强烈的气味笼罩住了整个床，屋子里如此安静——不像阿兹卡班，充满了哀嚎和呻吟，甚至不像战时的庄园，到处是咯吱咯吱的响声和窃窃私语。他安全地和一个非常吸引人的男人同床共枕，而这个男人没有真的觉得Draco毫无吸引力。

即使了解了情况，他依旧很难冷静下来。Neville买他的理由还是不充分，他想，不管Neville怎么安抚他，他依旧很难去相信。Neville没有转回身，他睡眼惺忪地说：“还有别给我做早饭了。我感激你能为我下厨，但明天你就休息放松一下吧，不然我会愧疚而死的。”

Draco皱起鼻子，诅咒自己怎么还醒着，以至于听到了这句话。太好了。现在他连早餐都不能做了。他是个没用的家伙，带着一肚子混乱的思绪，他生气地转过身用背对着Neville。

不一会儿Neville的呼吸就平稳起来，Draco立刻睡着了，这么久、这么久以来，他做了第一个美梦。


	7. Chapter 7

Draco在床正中醒来，他舒服地趴着。深红色的被子盖过了他的脖子，纠缠在他的腿间。晨光透过窗子照进来，他眯起眼，昨晚发生的事重现在了他脑海中。

他慢慢坐起来揉了揉眼睛，床上只有他。Neville肯定是去上班了。Draco一边打哈欠一边皱了皱眉。

然后他爬下床，睡眼惺忪地踩过柔软的地毯走向他应该呆的那间客房。他在走廊里停下来竖起耳朵，但房子里一片寂静。Neville可能已经走了。Draco皱起眉继续向房间走去。

他的床铺和昨天一样，Draco厌烦地看了它一眼。它很无辜，而且几天前他还因为这张床而感激涕零呢。但现在看来它成了他们间的阻碍，让他孤独又无助，他再也不想睡在这了。（无论如何他不要一个人睡在这。）

Draco打开衣橱翻看着各种施舍给他的不合身的旧衣服。最后他选择了一条麻瓜的牛仔裤和一件纯黑色的高领毛衣。正常情况下他不会穿高领毛衣，就算合身。何况这件看起来根本不合身。

接着他从抽屉里取出了一双袜子和一条四角裤。他向浴室走了一半，一只脚还悬在空中的时候意识到，他这段时间以来穿的是Neville的四角裤。

他接着走向浴室，庆幸着周围没有镜子让他看见自己脸上的红晕。但他没有锁上浴室的门，他依旧不能确定他有没有这样做的权利。他一边慢慢脱下Neville的睡衣，一边观察着镜子里的自己。

他终于看起来好些了。他的黑眼圈不那么明显了，他的脸也不那么憔悴了。黑色的项圈衬得他的肌肤越发白皙；他依旧不怎么晒太阳，虽然严格说他是被允许去花园的。他不怎么去晒太阳，但比起阿在兹卡班时他得到了更多的机会，他也不再死一样地惨白了。虽然他不像从前那样光彩照人，他用手梳过头发，想看看自己是不是还有点儿迷人。

终于蠢够了，他开始去洗澡。他把水开得滚烫然后走进了洗澡间。他关上了洗澡间的门。他站在了炽热的水流下，试图不要去想事情。因为那会让他想到自己穿的是Neville的内衣。他不是很清楚他对此有何感受。

他觉得这有点讽刺，在这种无意义的小事上他们可以如此亲密，在真正重要的方面却不能。他有那么不堪入目，那么毫无吸引力吗？他都把自己扔到Neville怀里了，而Neville也没有什么拒绝他的正当理由，那么为什么他会被拒绝呢？（格兰芬多的道德感才不是什么正当理由呢。）

该死。他不该东想西想的……

但有太多值得思考的东西了。而且在等Neville回家这段时间他根本没什么事好做，特别是现在他连早餐都不能做了。（也许他可以准备晚餐？或者给Neville做工作便当……）他可以再打扫卫生，但他怀疑一天的时间房间里积不了多少灰尘。他才不要看麻瓜的电视呢；操那破玩意儿。

于是在Draco往头发上抹香波的时候，他的思绪不可避免地转向了某个强壮帅气，该死地对他毫无兴趣的深发美人。他一边像小时候洗头一样用指头梳过他铂金色的发丝，一边拿起了沐浴液的瓶子。他把滑滑的沐浴液抹到了自己的手臂上，一边瞎想起来。跃进他脑海的果然是他第一次给Neville做早餐，然后撞上刚洗完澡的他的画面。他那时只围着一条毛巾，刚刚从他现在所在的这个浴室走出来，潮湿又赤裸。他身上大部分都光着，他撞上Draco的时候身上是湿的。他的肌肉轮廓分明但又没有那么凌厉：刚刚好，就是Draco喜欢的那种。Draco闭上眼，手指从胸口向下滑去，他想象着Neville紧实的腹肌，还有那一小缕延伸进毛巾里的棕色毛发。Draco开始在脑海中勾勒那毛巾下的风景，他现在知道那是什么样的了——他现在清楚地知道Neville巨大、红色的阴茎的模样，坚硬而蓄势待发。Draco忘记了自己还在洗澡，他的手指下滑到自己金色的毛发里。

Draco想，如果他没有去做早餐的话，会发生什么呢？如果他没有先做早餐，而是去洗澡。他会不会撞上在洗澡的Neville，美丽地在水流中全身赤裸，像Draco一样在抹沐浴液？也许Neville正一脸享受地慢慢给自己的头皮按摩，或者结茧的手指划过他变硬的乳尖，或者也许他的手指正抓着他胀大的阴茎，缓缓地享受地套弄着。

也许Draco会悄悄打开门，然后蹑手蹑脚地钻进去。或者Neville会看见他，然后给Draco一个迷人的、大大的微笑，然后邀请Draco和他一起洗，接着Draco会嗤笑。Draco会说一个格兰芬多根本配不上他，然后大惊小怪，然后Neville会向Draco低吼，告诉他他是属于他的，他不能选择，然后Draco会装作不安的样子，但他会迫不及待地脱光衣服和他的主人一起洗澡，接着开始抚摸他所看见的一切。他会用手滑上Neville的胸膛，从他的手臂滑下，再滑上他强壮的肩膀，探入他湿透的头发。他们会慢慢接吻，Draco会使些小伎俩——他会故意不张开嘴，让Neville迫使他把嘴张开，一条大腿插到Draco双腿间……

Draco呻吟，他摸索着自己的项圈，它紧紧地套在他的脖子上。即使洗澡时他也没有办法取下它，这提醒着他Neville的存在，提醒着他Neville拥有他。他一手撑在瓷砖上，身体前倾。另一只手疯狂地套弄这自己的阴茎，它因沐浴液而湿滑，他如此饥渴。他想知道Neville会怎样做：是温柔小心，还是野蛮粗暴。也许他一开始会很小心，在水流下他会轻轻地扶住Draco，然后他们会接吻，像两个初尝情欲的少年。

也许Draco会开口说些“肮脏的血统叛徒”之类的蠢话，这样Neville就会把他按在墙上。他会抓住Neville的肩膀支撑自己，而Neville会深深地吻他，含住他的嘴唇，他们湿滑的胸膛会紧挨在一起，夹住之间的水流。他们硬挺的阴茎会被夹在腹部之间摩挲，Draco会难以呼吸，丧失思考的能力。他现在已经难以集中精神了。他因为刚醒来还有些晕眩，还好——希望——Neville已经去上班了。

他白日梦里的Neville可不会去上班。他会整天和Draco呆在一起，他会告诉Draco能拥有他他真是感谢梅林，他不想要别人，只想要他。他会说他永远不想放Draco走，因为他如此爱Draco，他会好好待Draco，会让他满意、令他开心。但他会很霸道，他会让Draco的腿环住他的腰，把Draco按在冰冷的墙上。他会草草给Draco准备，刚刚好让他不会流血，但依旧会刺痛——Draco仍能感受到一切，感受到Neville与他相融，在他的体内，Neville会爱抚他的阴茎，让他因情欲而祈求，让他呻吟着Neville的名字……

Draco的高潮像火车一样碾过他；他尖叫着射了一手，他套弄着，眼冒金星。Neville的笑脸在他的脑海中如此清晰，他几乎扑到了墙上。

许久他才平息下来。他喘息着滑坐下来。在滚烫的水流下他僵硬着。过了一会儿他把手伸到水流下冲干净了手，然后又倒了些沐浴液。

又过了一会，他才意识到自己刚刚做了什么；他想着Neville Longbottom撸了一管。他的头脑慢慢清晰起来，他用了成倍多的沐浴液洗干净全身。太可笑了。

他想要Neville，不管是因为什么可笑的原因，他不想再听见“不”了。


	8. Chapter 8

Draco解开了他衬衫的第一颗扣子。如果他再解开一颗，是不是就太明显了？他不想再被教育一番。最后他还是只解了一颗，露出了他雪白的锁骨和黑色的项圈，还有一点点胸口。然后他抬起了装满整齐切好的鸡蛋三明治的盘子离开了厨房。

Draco不喜欢出门。就算只是去后院也一样，后院有围栏，用咒语弄成了看起来像温室的样子，有着高高的玻璃顶，那让他不舒服。围栏很高，不怎么看得到外面，他知道没人可以看见他。但在那里他仍有种出了门的感觉，这令他感到惊恐。

Neville在外面，多少让他安心了一些。他跪在左边的角落里，就在一丛灌木后，他袖子卷起，正用一把泥铲在挖土。Draco走过去坐在了草上，把盘子递了过去：“要三明治不？”

Neville扔下泥铲斜眼看向Draco。他用眼睛扫过Draco的身体，Draco在他的注视下直了直身子，胸口有些发紧。他今天穿着一条合身的灰色长裤和一件绿色的衬衫。Neville则穿着一件蓝色的毛线背心、一件条纹衬衫和一条棕色的裤子。他摘下手套非常客观地说：“你看起来不错。”然而Draco还是因为这赞美洋洋自得起来，他假笑。“……我很抱歉不能让你和我一起上街，但明显如果让你上街但不……那什么的话不太好。我不能像现在一样对待你，而我不想那样做。”

Draco点头。虽然令人惊奇地，做Neville的奴隶并不很糟，但是他不想让别人看到那种情形。“这挺好的。”事实上这不止是挺好的——Neville做的很棒，而且给他买了好大一堆合身的衣服。他当然不会把这说出来啦。他们还没好到那种程度呢。

Neville咧嘴笑了，（也许因为他知道Draco的“还好”的意思是“太棒了，谢谢你”）他把手套扔到了草坪上。然后伸手拿三明治，一边说：“谢谢你。”他坐下咬了一口。Draco试图不要去盯着他上下滚动的喉结，或者是他因种植工作而长茧的手。Draco上学的时候从没发现，他基本不了解Neville，但Neville明显有着特殊的园艺才能。他大部分闲暇时间都花在了后院里，他熟知温室里的一花一木。这里的大多数植物Draco都不认识；草药学从来不是他的强项。（虽然魔药是，如果他可以做魔药的话这里简直是魔药材料柜。）

吃了一些三明治后Neville说：“好吃。”Draco更得意了。

在他享受完这种让Neville满意的感觉后，他也开始吃了。他凑近了一点把盘子摆到一边，这样他们之间就只有几厘米的距离了，他们默默地随意地吃着。当Neville伸手拿第二块儿的时候，Draco闻到了Neville身上的一点点汗味、一点点麝香味还有馥郁的土地的芬芳。Neville闻起来的确男子气，就像一个辛苦工作一天的汉子。Draco可能闻的动作太明显了，Neville拿到三明治就收回手并回到了礼貌的距离，Draco皱眉。

Neville转回身，换了一个更舒服的姿势。看来他要休息一会儿了。Draco试图不要再盯着他看，他转而去看那边的土堆。看起来还没种下种子。他试图用感兴趣的语调慢吞吞地问：“你在种什么？”

“Suoiciled Seirrebwarts，”Neville嘴里含着三明治说。Draco装作了解地点头，作一脸憧憬状。但明显他现在不如以前会说谎了，因为Neville笑了：“你根本不知道这是什么吧。”

只是因为他不想对拥有他的人撒谎而已，Draco高傲地说：“不，我不种花。”

Neville笑得更深了：“没关系，我也没指望你知道。这是一个很稀有的魔植物种。它们和草莓是近亲。”

Draco一直都很爱草莓。他的妈妈以前用草莓来装点他所有的蛋糕，他小时候得到的蛋糕可多了。草莓听起来比suoci……什么的好多了。“你有吗？”

“草莓？”

“嗯。”

Neville吃下最后一口，然后轻轻点了点头看了看四周。他向身后指了指，那里有一排灌木。Draco以为他错过了一道漂亮的红色和绿色的墙。但他看到了灌丛脚下一丛像杂草一样的东西，几颗红色的小角从中伸出。“只是一个麻瓜的品种，”Neville说，“其实它出现在这是个意外，但我就让它这样长起来了。”

Draco不能伸手摘到，但Neville可以。Draco瞪着它们问：“它们尝起来正常吗？”他故意没说他想尝一下，虽然他的话里的好奇可能背叛了他。

Neville点头，他从身后摘下一颗看起来熟透的小草莓。它看起来比市面上卖的草莓更细长，但鲜亮的颜色仍令Draco垂涎。Neville把它递到Draco身前。

Draco不期然地弯下腰，一边想着“太好了！”一边小心地把草莓从Neville指间舔走。他故意让舌头尽可能地扫过皮肤。他故意等了一会儿才直起身，然后尽可能色情地舔掉了嘴唇上的一点果汁。他像猫一样发出喉音：“嗯~好吃。”

Neville慢慢收回手，脸有点红。他看起来迷惑又挣扎。他张开嘴想要说什么。

但Draco不想给他机会，他很快要求道：“我能再吃一个吗？”他咬住下唇，让自己看起来更诱人。

Neville明显在挣扎。

最终他又摘了一颗草莓，这次他的手比前一次抬得高一些。Draco微笑，然后以同样的方式吃掉了这颗草莓。他颤抖着睫毛闭上了眼睛，品味着这味道。他在不那么明显的范围内尽可能地吸吮Neville的指尖。一边品味着草莓的味道他一边趁Neville没有收回手之前拉住了他的手，他亲吻Neville的手掌。他慢吞吞地说：“你是个好园丁。”他抬起灰色的眼睛。它们在燃烧。

Neville红着脸，声音明显有些沙哑：“谢谢。”

Draco抓着Neville的手，然后凑上前亲吻Neville的嘴唇。他通常不是很主动，但Neville这家伙太顽固了。Neville僵住。Draco把舌头伸进Neville温暖的嘴唇，另一只手伸到他脑后扶住他的头，摩挲着他褐色的头发。Neville一开始没有回吻。

然后Draco把让他们胸口相接，他放纵地呻吟着，接着Neville把舌头伸进了他的嘴里。Draco开心地回吻他，他依附着Neville，祈求着更多。他可以尝到自己做的三明治在Neville嘴里的味道。Neville的味道很清新，他闻起来像是大地，这一切都如此醉人。Draco另一只手抚过Neville的背。Neville的肩膀如此完美。如此宽阔，如此强壮。他的吻如此猛烈。Draco可以感受到他脊椎的弧度，如此完美。他轻轻扶着Draco，好像Draco是个小小的脆弱的东西，只要他一用力就会消失。

曾经在阿兹卡班的时候，Draco想念温柔的性爱。现在他们在花园里，Neville让他感到安全，这时他就想要Neville把他操进土里。他的手滑下Neville的背，把玩起Neville身上蓝色的布料来。

Neville断开这个吻喃喃：“你在做什么？”

Draco想都不想就呻吟起来：“我想要你。”他把手放到Neville裤子上的胀起，Neville颤抖。Malfoy从不祈求，但一个斯莱特林必须得到他想要的，Draco假笑：“请让我摸你的阴茎好吗？”他捏了一下，Neville低吼。

“操。”

“是的~”Draco说，“操我。”他用力亲吻Neville，而Neville也狠狠地回吻他。Draco的脑中响起胜利的进行曲，燃起了庆祝的烟花。他就知道他不丑——他哪有那么丑。而且他是被需要的。他要赢了。

皮带一松，Draco的手指就滑进了Neville的裤子，但他注意着没有松开Neville的嘴唇。他不想让Neville有抱怨的机会，而且这个吻太棒了。他凑近了一点，手伸进柔软的布料里。Neville的手抚摸着他的身侧，也限制着他的动作。他尝试着抓住Neville的头发，一边抚弄着他的头发一边让Neville抬起头。Neville也紧紧抱着Draco，他们像冲动的少年一样接吻。Draco不由想自己到底浪费了多少时间——为什么没人告诉他Neville的吻技如此高超？对于一个曾经笨手笨脚的笨蛋而言他简直太厉害了。

Draco的手抓住了Neville的阴茎，他可以感觉到Neville吸了一口气，那气流擦过他的脸颊。他忍不住假笑。他慢慢地套弄着，害怕一不小心就把Neville给吓走了。Neville好大，和他上次尝到的一样，又长又粗。他已经硬了，血管搏动着。Draco转了下手腕，用拇指玩弄着Neville的头部，轻按着那条小槽。他的手滑下时能感觉到深色毛发的轻刺，还有他掌中那突起的血管的纹路。他的手指轻轻划过柱体，拇指在头部旋转着，Neville打断了这个吻抽气。Neville被挑起情欲的脸让Draco得意极了。

但Neville又嘟囔着毁了这个瞬间：“你不该这样的。”

Draco试图不要拉下脸，他坚定地说：“我想要这样。”

“不，你不想。”

Draco恶狠狠地说：“别告诉我我想要什么。”说完他就后悔了。虽然Neville看起来并不生气。他被挑起了情欲然而看起来很疑惑。Draco放开了Neville的阴茎，他舔了舔他的掌心，用力地，色情地，就在Neville的眼前。然后他把手放下，继续套弄起Neville来。Neville呻吟，Draco声音充满磁性地说：“我想要你。”

他亲吻Neville的唇角，想要Neville主动一些。他亲了三下，Neville突然扑倒了他，吻住了他的嘴唇。Draco差点尖叫起来，然后立刻张开嘴，Neville加深了这个吻。Neville如此用力地吻他以至于他几乎无法呼吸；他兴奋地喘气。Neville含住他的嘴唇，吸吮他的舌头，舔舐他的牙齿，Draco不得不断开这个吻只为了呼吸，他依旧抚摸着Neville的阴茎，Neville在他的脸颊和下巴上吻着，轻咬着。Neville搂住Draco的腰，Draco弓起身子。Neville把他拉近，再次吸吮他的嘴唇，如此用力以至于他不得不仰起头。

Neville要射的时候Draco想看见他的脸。他像石头一样硬，突然一挺，他射了Draco一手，还有些溅到了衬衫上。Draco继续套弄着。他喘息，享受着Neville只为他如此坚硬的感觉。直到Neville射完Draco才停下，他感受着变得柔软的温暖的器官。Neville轻轻吻他，Draco自己也射了，不像Neville那么激烈但依旧好棒。他嘶哑地叫了一声射了出来。他颤抖着睫毛闭上了眼睛，然后他抓住了Neville的头发。

他倒下，Neville则早已瘫倒在他身上。

Neville头靠在他的肩膀上，于是Draco不能清楚地看见他的表情。Draco慢慢恢复回来，他挪动着，试图看见Neville的脸。Neville千篇一律地咕哝道：“你不必那样做的。”

Draco不知是第几次感受到这种失望了，这么爽的时候他可不想听到这个。该死的格兰芬多们。他们怎么老是这么会破坏气氛？Draco试图压下怒火，他慢慢说：“我知道……我想要。”

Neville嗤之以鼻。

Draco翻了个白眼。Neville的裤子还没拉上，他们的衣服都粘粘的，Draco的手环在Neville的肩上。他咬牙切齿：“真的。”

Neville直起身认真看着Draco，手臂撑在Draco肩膀两边。他的脸颊依旧发红，他的嘴唇因为被咬而有点红，他的头发因为被抓过而乱糟糟的。他看起来如此美丽又醉人，Draco小腹一紧。他想生气，但这有点难。Neville安静地看着Draco；Draco瞪了回去。

Neville弯下身轻柔地吻他，当他再直起身时Draco试图坐起来，不让他们的嘴唇分开，但他不够快。Neville往后缩了缩，然后穿好了裤子。他抽出魔杖给自己和Draco施了清洁咒。Draco感到一阵轻轻的刺痛，他的裤子干了，衬衫也自己变平整。Neville拍了拍自己衣服上的皱褶，然后直起身站了起来。

他说：“谢谢你的三明治。”奇怪，这听起来很真诚。

然后他转身像屋子走去，把铲子和手套留在了身后。

Draco躺在草地上，他抬头看着玻璃的天空。

那……和他的计划有点儿不同。一开始挺好的。非常好。但结尾可以比这好很多很多，Draco的耐心就快耗尽了。他讨厌总是败在同一件事上；他想把这一次性解决，然后再不用听到这种论调。愧疚。多么愚蠢的概念。

但他还能感受到最后的那个吻。Draco不由伸手抚摸他的嘴唇。

Draco叹息。他必须先把有些事搞定。


	9. Chapter 9

Draco已经把晚餐放在了烤箱中的铁锅里保温。他觉得意面总是可以再热的。希望Neville也这样想。Draco觉得他这样做大概没什么问题；Neville不怎么挑食。（事实上他什么都不挑。）这是件好事。因为他并不想让Neville在短时间内吃到饭。

虽然他提前准备好了围裙。它已经被整齐地叠好放在了流理台上。它是他从柜子里找到的旧东西，样式简单，但他自信自己光着身子穿一定会很棒。

现在他在门前，决心搞定另一件事。他靠在门廊边的壁橱上等待着——Neville可能马上就会回来，但他从来不是十分准时。Draco不知道他会等多久，但他不在意。这一切都是值得的，他告诉自己。这一定会改变状况。

如果不的话……好吧，那在他这世上就没有希望了，他还不如把自己飞路回阿兹卡班算了。

如果Draco往前靠一点，他就能看到烤箱上的钟。大概过了十四分钟之后他听见了走上台阶的脚步声，Draco爬起来摆好了姿势。当钥匙在锁孔里“咔”地一响，门终于打开时，Draco准备好了。

Neville锁上身后的门，一边转回身一边脱下袍子，跨出一步后他看到了脚下。

他看见了Draco，他差点儿跌倒。袍子掉落在地。

Draco跪坐着，拳头像爪子一样放在地上。他四肢着地，可以随时爬起来。他全裸着，戴着项圈，嘴里衔着皮绳。

那是他从他的盒子里找出来的——那个和他一起来到这里的盒子。他希望Neville不会生气。Neville看起来没有生气。只是很震惊。

Draco像一个训练有素的妓女一样优雅而色情地爬了过去。（或者说被迫花了很多时间这样做的犯人。）他让自己的每一寸肌肉都拉伸开来，他一边爬一边摇晃着屁股，比必要的动作更夸张一点。他一边用脸颊隔着裤子爱抚着Neville的腿，一边呜咽着。在Neville愣住不动的时候，Draco像小猫一样坐了起来，一边继续伸手去够Neville的胯下。他衔着折好的皮绳，尝着它浓重的橡胶一样的味道，他呜咽。他扒着Neville的腿，乞求着。

Neville倒吸一口凉气：“梅林。”他瞪着眼。

Draco又跪坐下来，他像个女孩子一样扇动着睫毛。他仰起头试图把皮绳递过去。他的把手放在腿上。他双腿微微张开；Neville可以看见他粉红色的半硬的阴茎。Draco自己都觉得这场面很性感。而期待在他的血管里搏动。他想被触碰，他不断呜咽着。过了良久他又开始用鼻子去蹭Neville的膝盖，他的脸颊在粗糙的斜纹棉布上蹭着。他想要尖叫‘快碰我！’

终于，终于Neville动了。他伸手轻轻把皮绳从Draco的嘴里拉了出来，它在他手里散开。Draco感激地像猫一样发出咕噜声，这声音可疑地听起来像是呻吟。他半闭着眼睛仰起脖子，让项圈更好地暴露在Neville的视线里。

又犹豫了一会儿，Neville弯下腰把皮绳扣到了他的项圈上。当黑色的皮绳被扣好时Draco努力不要让自己得意地假笑起来。他看了Neville一眼，试图让自己看起来既感激有调皮。Neville皱眉，然后很快走到了他身后。他拉了拉皮绳，Draco跟了上去。他在Neville身后爬进了客厅，因爬到了柔软的地毯上而欣慰。Neville把他牵到了沙发边，然后重重地坐下。Draco在咖啡桌前停下，他静静地等待着。

Neville看向Draco，然后翻了个白眼。Neville又拉了拉皮绳，然后吧它在手上绕了几圈，使之缩短，迫使Draco爬上沙发。他在沙发上侧躺下来，蜷起身子。他把头靠在Neville的大腿上，冲着Neville被从黑色的裤子里拉出的衬衫边儿轻佻地眨眼。Draco满足地叹息，试图让眼神传达恳求。

Neville犹豫了一会儿，然后伸出那只不用拿着皮绳的手轻轻拨开Draco柔软的刘海儿。Draco咧嘴，他好想闭上眼睛。Neville轻轻抚摸着他。Neville低沉的声音里带着一点奇怪的恼怒，他咕哝：“也许为了能让你安心，我应该和你上床。”

Draco想和他上床是因为他很帅很性感，但现在他不关心这些。Draco以后会让Neville知道他有多幸运的；现在他要和他上床。已经过了太久了，简直可笑，Draco当然知道如果他爬上了他主人的床能让他更好地掌握一切。于是他故意甜甜地说：“是的，你应该这么做。”

Neville皱眉，Draco不得不承认这令他不安：“那会让你开心？”

“那会让我开心，”Draco回答。“我会感到安全，而你会知道我有多么有用……”

“你已经很有用了，”Neville说，Draco挑眉。“你给我做三明治，而且你很有趣。”

Draco皱起鼻子：“我什么？”

“你很有趣……今天上班的时候我想起你对烤面包机的反应又自己笑了起来，我知道你对我的花园根本没兴趣，但你还是装出一副感兴趣的样子。在你没有进入犯贱模式的时候和你交谈还挺棒的。”

Draco脸红了，他不知道该先说什么。也许是“麻瓜的科技简直愚蠢”，或者“我什么时候有犯贱”。但他说：“如果我可以做魔药的话，你的花园会很有用。”

Neville又皱起眉头：“我很抱歉。”

“不，你没有，”Draco嗤之以鼻，“我活该。”或者说，魔法部（甚至也许Neville）是这么觉得的。

Neville耸耸肩。他仍轻抚着Draco的额头，他轻声说：“你不会永远被困在这儿的。你总有一天会得到假释，然后重获你的魔杖和权利。”

“总有一天。”Draco轻声说，但他清楚地知道就算他重新拿到他的魔杖，他也会受到很多使用的限制。也许他不再能购买魔药材料，除非他要煮的是像普通安眠药那样无害的魔药。但他现在不想去想这些。也许他永远都不想去想这些。他并不天真；他曾经见识过他父亲被释放后的情形，即使那时间不长。世界很残酷，而他现在无法逃离。他不想去想重获自由后他的姓氏一个铜纳特都不值的日子，没有工作，没有财产，苟延残喘着。

他幼稚地吸了吸鼻子：“我不想走。”

Neville温柔地笑了：“我受宠若惊。”但他榛子色的眼睛在说，他并不相信。今天他的下巴上有点儿胡茬，因为Draco不小心在浴室里呆了太久，他出门有些匆忙。只有一点点胡茬，但莫名地适合他。让他看起来更粗糙，更男子气。Draco忘记了自己扮演的角色，他伸手抚摸Neville的脸颊。他轻抚Neville下巴上短短的粗糙的胡子。在他的抚摸下Neville没有动，他咕哝：“抱歉，我没时间刮胡子。”

Draco不知道他为什么要道歉。Draco制止了自己即将脱口而出的赞美。Draco也没有为他那个洗了太久的澡道歉。最后他说：“如果你想的话，我早上可以叫你起床。”

Neville笑了，他抚摸着Draco的脸：“所以你想做我的厨师、我的女仆、我的狗，还有我的闹钟？”

“还有你的猫，以及你的床上玩具，”Draco低声说。他想起了他最初不纯洁的意图。他试图不要因为Neville岔开了话题而感到恼怒。说真的，Draco都裸体躺在他大腿上了，他根本不该想到和性无关的事。

Neville脸红了，他咕哝：“无论如何我都会保护你。我是认真的，我不会把你送回监狱的。”

“无论如何，在我搞定你之前你不会的。”

Neville翻白眼：“我觉得就算只是为了让你闭嘴，我也得和你上床了。”

Draco立刻觉得被冒犯了：“你还真可怜。”

Neville轻笑，引起的振动传到了他的大腿上，按摩着Draco的脸颊。Draco顺势转了转头，鼻子蹭进了Neville的胯下。Neville僵住，Draco张嘴，用嘴唇描摹着被撑起的布料。Draco满意地发现，看起来Neville也为他所吸引。

他看着粗糙的斜纹棉布低声说：“如果你是在不想看到我你可以让我转过身，假装我是别的什么人。我依然会让你爽到；你依然会因为买了我而高兴……”

他本以为Neville会继续安慰他，但他的头发被抓住了。

Neville把他的头一下子抬了起来，几乎有点儿疼，但他立刻听到一声简短的“抱歉，”接着他的唇便立刻被Neville捕获。Neville狠狠亲吻他，他固定住了Draco头把舌头探入他的口腔。Draco顺从地张开嘴，然后爬了起来。Neville一只手环在了他腰上，帮他坐到了Neville的大腿上。Draco跨坐在Neville的大腿上把全部热情投入了这个吻，他紧紧抓着Neville的肩膀。他可以感觉到那一点点胡茬刺着他的下巴。皮绳松松地贴在他的脊椎上，有一点凉，在Draco挪动着试图跟上Neville的节奏的时会轻轻弹起。Neville如此热情地吻他以至于Draco完全失去了自制力。这和他的计划不一样。但是现在他准备就这样随波逐流……

当Neville结束了这个吻，他往后靠了一厘米不到的距离，喃喃：“别光着身子走来走去。”Draco可以感觉到字句擦过他潮湿的嘴唇；Neville的鼻子和他的贴在一起。Draco不知道到底谁的呼吸更沉重。“看在梅林的份上，我鞋子都没脱呢。”

“我可以帮你脱鞋，”Draco假笑，他毫不羞耻地蹭着Neville的肚子。他渐渐找回了自信，从Neville看他的眼神，从Neville抓住他髋骨的力度。他抬起头，凑近Neville的耳朵轻声说：“我什么都可以脱。”他轻轻舔了舔Neville的耳廓。

Neville颤抖，他咕哝：“你一定是真的觉得我不能自理。”他抓住Draco腰的两侧，然后轻松地把Draco从他腿上举起来，把他放在了沙发上。Draco任由摆布，但他撅起嘴。Neville伸腿踢掉了他的鞋子。“那么你想怎么做？”

他看向Draco，对方则瞪着他。Neville温柔地笑着俯下身亲了他一下。Draco慢慢说：“你想怎么做就怎么做。”他（相当费力地）制止了自己去指责Neville不领情。然后他记起了自己的目的，他舔了舔嘴唇。Neville今天尝起来有点儿甜——也许他上班的时候吃了什么零食……虽然奥罗们大概不会在追捕犯人的中途，或者别的什么事的中途停下去吃冰淇淋。Draco还没怎么问这些。他给Neville的便当是意面配沙拉，没有甜食。

Neville挑眉，他问道：“你说这是你想做的。”

“的确。“Draco点头。他现在不想承认，但他已经硬了，梅林啊，他想要。

Neville点头：“只要你改变主意了就告诉我。”然后他俯身再次覆上Draco的嘴唇，吞下了他的怨言。Neville把手伸到他颈后取下了皮绳，他把它绕城一团扔到一边。他抚摸着Draco脖子上的项圈，他断开吻：“你倒没给我留什么能脱的。”

Draco没有道歉：“不想浪费时间。”虽然他们已经浪费时间说了一堆废话，简直令人挫败，虽然和Neville交谈给人一种难以解释的正常感。当然别的原因也有，他想让Neville充满兴趣，他要引诱他。Draco不想让Neville再拒绝他。又一次拒绝他。

他想让Neville也脱光，如果他可以给Neville拴上绳子的话就好了。但Neville会是一只狗，而不是猫，他能轻松地把Draco扑倒。想到这个令他呻吟，他想去扯Neville的衬衫。

但他不想显得无礼，在一切发展的这么顺利的情况下。于是他只是一边被Neville的吻弄得晕晕的，一边意有所指地抚摸着纽扣。他在Neville温暖的嘴唇间融化了，他沉入这个吻，这种感觉让他脑子越发不清楚，让他的血液向下身涌去。他凑近，向Neville弓起身，一边用他硬挺的乳头摩擦着Neville的衬衫一边把一条腿搭在了Neville的腿上。Neville抓紧他，他们不断亲吻。

Draco想要更多，他低吼。这好棒，真的好棒，但他想要全部，他想要疯狂。他开始解Neville的扣子，而Neville没有阻止他。当他解开第三颗扣子的时候Neville把他推倒在了沙发上，一边俯下身。有点儿像在花园里那次，但他们在柔软的沙发上，而不是草和泥土。这更干净，更Malfoy，Draco为这进步假笑。Neville帮Draco解开了最后几颗阻拦在他们之间的纽扣。Neville趴在Draco的腿间，而Draco的双腿支在Neville的身侧。他全身赤裸，完全暴露……但不知怎么地，他一点儿也没感觉到不舒服。他感觉很安全。

话说回来，也许Neville总是逃跑也不算糟糕。这和阿兹卡班截然不同，和他以前所经历的一切都截然不同。这是温暖的，更棒的，虽然房间很冷但他感觉好热。当Neville把扣子都解开后Draco用手划过他光滑紧实的小腹，为那坚实的肌肉而呻吟。他断开了这个吻，这样就能看到全部。Neville坐起来让衬衫从肩膀诱惑地、色情地滑下。也许Neville不知道，但他看起来就像一个脱衣舞者，只为Draco而舞。他倒没有比以前优雅多少，但他不再笨手笨脚了。他自信又强壮，Draco可以感觉到这种扑面而来的气息。

Neville抚摸着Draco的全身。Draco更瘦、更苍白，而且轮廓更锋利，没有Neville小麦色的肌肤，但Neville的眼神告诉他，他一点儿也不在意。他的手滑向Draco的乳头把玩起来，Draco仰起头呻吟。Neville同时捏了捏它们，轻轻拉扯着，然后打圈按摩起来。Draco咬唇咽下一个呻吟，一边挺起胸膛，阴茎在Neville的胯下硬挺起来。Neville放开手，把手滑向他的肩膀，捧起他的脸颊、他的脖颈、他的头发，Draco则把手滑向Neville的皮带。他半闭着眼睛，在迷乱中他胡乱摸索着皮带扣。但他还是把它解开了，他抽出Neville的皮带，皮革划过斜纹棉布的声音让他因期待而颤抖。

他想让Neville用皮带把他的手绑起来，或者也许他可以把Neville绑起来。他想要更多，不过那些都可以留到下次。会有下一次的。Draco把皮带随手扔到一边，然后轻轻抚过Neville裤子的边缘。

Neville一边亲吻着他的脸颊一边在他耳边问：“你确定吗？”

Draco呻吟：“别再问我这种问题了。”接着他试图假装没听见那句话。

他如此饥渴，他不想再调情了。他拉开了Neville的拉链脱下了他的裤子，然后脱下了他的四角裤。Neville像石头一样硬的阴茎一下子跳进了Draco的手里。Draco轻轻挤了它一下然后和Neville发出了一声声音差不多大的呻吟。他不知道Neville的阴茎是怎么回事，但他想跳到上面，或者含住它，或者至少触碰他，只有一有机会。他一边疯狂地套弄着Neville一边把腿张得更大，挪动着，他把脚腕搭到了Neville的背上。他挺起阴茎和Neville摩擦，他想要更多的摩擦，他想要Neville知道他想要。Neville只是不停地在他手中冲刺着，Draco气喘吁吁：“N……Neville……操我……”

Neville修长的手指色情地滑下他的身体，Neville一边将牙齿划过Draco的耳廓一边声音嘶哑地说：“我正打算这么做。”

当Neville的手指抓住Draco的阴茎时他立刻弓起身。很长时间以来他都只能依靠自己的手，他简直欢迎Neville的触碰。当Neville的手顺着阴茎下滑捧住他的双球的时候他大声呻吟起来，Neville的手继续下滑。他的食指滑进了了他的臀缝，轻松地找到了那个小洞，他抚弄着它。修剪过的指甲环绕着他紧闭的小洞，Draco不再向前挺，他努力放松下来。他必须放松。Neville温柔地轻抚着他，他逼着自己去放松。他不想受伤。

但下一秒他又不想管这么多了。他忍不住低吼：“快啊。”听起来饥渴又淫荡。Neville轻笑，他抽出埋在Draco头发里的手。Draco因这丧失的触碰而呻吟，虽然他清楚这一定有好的原因。他听见布料的沙沙声，果然没让他失望。

Neville的下一句话Draco没听清，但他猜得到那是什么。一阵刺刺的感觉穿过他的下体，他想知道Neville Longbottom到底该死地什么时候学会的性爱咒语。Draco在霍格沃茨的时候倒是学得很快，但他无法想象Neville会有去学这个的悟性。但话说回来，现在的Neville这么帅，又是个奥罗，他大概想上谁就能上谁吧。但那让Draco不舒服——现在不是想这个的时候。于是他把注意力集中在了他身体里那潮湿的、渐渐扩张的感觉上。Neville好像把所有效果都压缩在了一个咒语里——Draco有点儿嫉妒但很惊叹。

好像差不多了，而且Draco没耐心了。他想要Neville进入他，现在，但Neville用的是手指。游走的指尖小心地推进，撑开了火热的环状肌，让魔咒施加的润滑剂流了出来。Draco因这入侵本能地咬紧牙关，而Neville的手指则缓缓地推入。Draco缩了缩内壁，然后试图放松。Neville推入了整根手指，但是不痛，然而Draco还是咬紧牙关。

Neville把手指抽回了一点儿，他观察着Draco的表情，Neville还没来得及问，Draco便声音嘶哑地说：“我没事。”Neville点头，另一根指头也开始在他的洞口游走。他倒吸一口气，向一侧仰起头。但他点了点头，示意自己没事。

然后这根指头也轻轻推进，Draco低吼。当两根指头一起进入的时候会有一点刺刺的感觉，它们撑开内壁，像是在燃烧。但潮湿抵消了这种感觉：让进入变得更容易。Neville小心地分开手指，Draco则观察起Neville。

他又一次巡视起Neville的身体；那深色的毛发，那犀利的榛子色的双眼，那零零星星的胡茬，那宽阔的肩膀，那坚实的肌肉。Draco扫了一眼Neville巨大的阴茎，他自己的也没有变软。当Neville的两根手指都完全进入他后，Draco挺起身让他们的阴茎摩擦在一起。Neville呻吟，Draco大声喘息起来。Neville的第三根手指加入得更快了，他喜欢。Draco的前列腺液开始低落，他已经准备得不能再好。

指头一抽出Draco就一下子环住了Neville的肩膀。Neville微笑，然后他集中起注意力把自己对准了Draco的入口。Draco大张着双腿，阴茎在身前弹动。Neville柔软的顶端擦过他的入口，Draco咬唇。要来了。

他还没来得及准备Neville就一下子插了进来。很浅，只有头部钻了进去，Draco呜咽，他试图放松。Neville俯身，手臂撑在他身旁。

他的拇指温柔地抚过Draco的脸颊，一边缓缓地滑入，Draco肌肉绷起，拒绝着他的入侵。Neville比手指要大好多好多，就算Draco的准备如此充分也不能令进入很容易。一开始有一点点疼，有一点不舒服，他的内壁在坚硬的棒状物周围痉挛着。Neville很小心，动作很慢，Draco颤抖的时候他会停下。Draco得点头Neville才会继续，而且依旧很慢。

当Neville终于整个进入后他停下了，Draco呻吟着仰起头。

操，Neville好大。Draco从未感受过这样的充实，他必须得花点儿时间来调整呼吸。他的眼珠在睫毛的遮盖下转动着，他轻轻抓着Neville的背。他调整了一下姿势，Neville的双球在他屁股上弹了一下，他呻吟。

Neville俯下身亲吻他，胡茬刺着他的下巴。只是一个轻柔的吻，Neville与Draco额头相触。他咕哝：“告诉我你什么时候准备好。”

Draco立刻说：“现在。”虽然他还是感觉有点儿不舒服，但他知道这是不可避免的。好性感，这种对与错交织的奇怪感觉。Neville还是等了一下才缓缓抽出，滑出了Draco的肠道。Draco立刻因这失落感而呜咽，Neville退到只有头部还留在里面。

然后他顶了进去，Draco呻吟。他更用力地抓住Neville，然后仰起头索吻。他张开嘴，Neville照做，一边抽出再顶进。第三下更重、更快，而Draco的呻吟被Neville的唇封住。他们唇舌交战而Neville一次又一次地顶进他，一次比一次更重，把Draco的屁股顶进了沙发，让他纤细的身体向前滑。Draco的大腿紧紧夹在Neville的身侧，然后那发生了——Neville撞到了那一点，Draco呻吟——他猛地弓起身。他断开了这个吻，头向一侧仰去，他呻吟，Neville则一次又一次地撞到那一点上。他每一次都准确而用尽全力地撞到那点上，一次又一次，Draco脑中是火热涌动的晕眩。他眼前出现了星星，好棒。这种感觉创达到了他每一根神经末梢、他身体里的每一个细胞，热流穿过他的血管，欢愉撕扯着他的胸膛。他的阴茎被夹在两具躯体间，硬得不能再硬，Draco觉得他光靠体内那撞击就能高潮。Neville狠狠把他操进沙发，就像一个野兽，本来那是Draco的角色。Neville胡乱亲吻着Draco的脸，他低吼：“你很紧。”

Draco回答：“你好——大。”他几乎说不出话来。他的大脑运作不太正常。他再次覆住Neville的嘴唇，重新开始了那个吻。他们接吻，他们做爱，Draco呻吟着呜咽着，他向Neville挺起身，他妈的太棒了。在激吻中他喘息：“Neville。”然后试图尽可能紧地贴向Neville的小腹。

Neville，绝妙的Neville，他感受到了暗示把手放在了Draco的身体上，但他的节奏一点儿也没慢下来。他长茧的手握住Draco坚硬的阴茎，一边毫不留情地顶进Draco的身体，一边随着节奏套弄起Draco的阴茎。Draco尖叫，他试图不要随着套弄向前顶——但他不能。他被钉在Neville的阴茎上，随着Neville的动作而动，他像一个娃娃一样耸动着，他的阴茎在Neville的手指中抽插着。Draco用力地抓着Neville的肩膀，他大概会给他留下伤，但现在他管不了这么多了。他需要支撑住自己。他头脑混乱，他紧紧抓着他，他呻吟，他扭动，他祈求。

Neville不断刺激这那完美的一点，他的撞击猛烈得让Draco尖叫起来，他射了Neville一手。他断开和Neville的吻叫道：“Neville。”他抓得更紧更用力了，他扭动着，浑身火热。他在他们的身体间喷射，他的内壁紧紧包裹住了Neville巨大的阴茎，这如此猛烈以至于Draco以为他自己会昏过去。这几乎令他目不能视物。他不想放手。

Neville的手放在他慢慢变软的阴茎上，黏黏的，Neville不断刺穿着Draco。又顶了几次他射了，在一次猛烈的撞击中。Draco可以感觉到Neville在他体内的痉挛，在他体内喷射，精液覆盖住他的内壁。他头昏脑涨地喘息着，但这一刻他还是有了呜咽的力气，他仍然紧紧抓着Neville。

Neville也抱着他，直到他终于射完，他跌在了Draco身上，阴茎整个埋在里面。他的头靠着Draco的肩膀，他抬起手臂紧紧抱住Draco。他粗喘着，但Draco觉得他自己好像还更喘不过起来。

Draco几乎无法呼吸，他头脑一片空白，轻飘飘的毫无用处。他嘴唇肿起，他们都满身大汗，性的味道在空气中如此浓重。

Neville在他身上有点儿重，但很温暖，Draco并不想让他起来。他们被精液和汗黏在一起，Draco抱着Neville。他感到安全。

Draco感到一种令他讨厌的归属感，而这种感觉令他恐惧。

他当然想要安全感。他想要那种稳定的感觉，那能给他安全。

但他现在感到更满足，他知道，虽然他极不想承认，这是因为别的原因。

他感到温暖、开心，好像光线都变亮了，要是Neville是他的就好了。

Neville喃喃：“好吧……也许这是个好主意……”他听起来就像Draco一样满足。


	10. Chapter 10

Draco几天前用烤薄饼做了晚餐，一方面是因为一时兴起，另一方面是想知道他能不能这么干。Neville就像往常一样道谢，然后开心地吃完了。于是Draco想，他哪餐想做什么都可以。很好，因为他很挑剔。而且很自私。他想吃自己想吃的东西，而Neville看起来一点儿意见也没有。

于是今天Draco做了法式薄饼，过程极度无聊而且用时太长。他在另一个路上架着煮着各种浆果的锅，它们正缓缓融在一起。大多数食材都是Draco写在购物单上让Neville每周买回来的。目前为止，只要是Draco要求的东西Neville都买来了。浆果则来自花园，Draco擅自采来的。

他知道他应该先征得许可。但非常相信不管他做什么Neville都不会介意，而且他对Neville的底线在哪有点好奇。反正这些都只是普通的浆果——蓝莓、树莓和一点小草莓。都是他了解、并且清楚无害的东西。他一边等着面糊凝固一边不时随手搅拌着。

他把饼做得像纸一样薄，而且形状完美。当他听见身后开门的响声时，他已经做好了几个饼了，剩下的面糊还可以再做一两个。他把锅里的饼倒在了旁边的饼堆上时，Neville在背后说：“你好。”

Draco头也不回地道：“你好。”“我快做好了——去餐厅里坐着吧。”准确地说，是客厅里。但Draco习惯比这更多的房间。他听见Neville脱鞋走向门厅。Draco假笑。他命令了他的主人，这也可以。他已经知道他可以常常这么做了，但每次得到证明的时候他都很开心。说实话，从Dawlish把他留在这里起他就没有再觉得自己像个奴隶。虽然他一直知道他是，但这种小事总会让他感到轻松些。

Draco把一锅浆果倒进一个大碗里，要是Neville有更好的餐具就好了。他不需要精美的瓷器，但厨房里有太多塑料制品了。Draco把做好的薄饼堆在了两个空盘子里，又等了几分钟他把最后一个饼盛了出来，然后关了火。他把搅拌用的大碗放到了水池边。他一会儿再洗碗——或者他明显的暗示成功的话Neville就会去弄，反正Neville挥一挥魔杖就能搞定。Draco小心翼翼地把重重的盘子和碗抬进了客厅。他把它们放在了餐桌上，然后回厨房去拿餐具。

Neville自然有自己吃饭的能力，而且如果Draco没能及时阻止他的话，他会自己吃的。但是Neville的方法不对，Draco则喜欢递给他正确的餐刀和黄油刀，然后好好地摆盘。他坐到了这普通的木桌子边，在Neville的对面，因为Neville已经拿了自己的薄饼，他也给自己取了一块儿。

“你应该把它们卷起来。”Draco告诉Neville，而Neville早已舀了一大勺用刀抹开来。

“噢，”Neville咕哝，但还是以这种方式吃了起来。Draco翻了个白眼，他咬了咬自己的舌头。虽然他最近的忍耐能力大有提高，他还是决定下一次粗野的行为他一定要捉出来好好说说。

Draco把自己的薄饼卷好切开。当Neville（奇怪地冷冷地）沉默着，Draco问：“今天怎么样？”倒不是因为他真的有多关心——这尴尬的沉默有点儿令人不安。（Neville经常在他做饭的时候走进厨房，道谢，或者布置餐桌，或者以尝一尝汤的味道为借口黏在Draco身后。）

Neville重重叹息，他放下了叉子。他靠倒在椅子上，Draco皱眉。“令人心烦。”他咕哝。他看了看Draco，Draco疑问地挑起眉。他弹了下舌头，看向一边，他迟疑地说：“……我也许不该跟你抱怨这个的，但Hermione快把我逼疯了。”

Draco立刻冷笑起来，他厉声问：“她不是在勾引你吧？”

“啥？”Neville大笑，而Draco因Neville的笑容小腹一紧。他的下巴上有点儿小胡子，知道Draco喜欢后他就这么留着了。“不不，不是那样的。其实是因为这个项目。”

Draco皱眉。他一下子就知道了“这个项目”所指为何。他的项目。Draco不知道这关Granger什么事。但他不喜欢。“这和她有什么关系吗？”

“没有，”Neville耸肩。“但她疯了一样地反对它。她觉得让人做奴隶是不对的。我是说，我知道她想表达的是什么，但她的说法是有漏洞的。她都不提阿兹卡班爆满的问题——我们该怎么解决呢？再建一所监狱吗？她也不想想魔法部的财政问题——不管怎么说，如果没有这个项目我们会有严重的赤字……我是说，我不是说奴隶制是对的，但这个问题没这么简单……”

说实话，Draco根本不关心国家财政问题。他也不关心阿兹卡班，只要他没住在那里。他傲慢地轻嗤：“让她闭嘴。我是个奴隶，而且我觉得这个项目很棒。”

Neville斜着嘴角笑了：“那是最糟的部分。她觉得她在为你维权——她觉得你们都应该回阿兹卡班去。”

Draco嗤之以鼻：“那么，她就比我想的还蠢了。这是我一生中经历最好的事了。”接着他因为自己的坦白而脸红了，他皱起眉试图掩饰。他是因为愤怒而脸红的。是的，就是这样。

Neville也许一眼看穿了。但他没有戳穿他，他只是咕哝：“就跟S.P.E.W.那时候一模一样。”然后他吃起了薄饼，用那种错误又粗鲁的方式。

为了化解自己的尴尬，Draco也吃了起来。吃了几口Neville咕哝：“真的好好吃。”他的心情似乎好了起来。Draco假笑。他的薄饼可是无人能敌的。（就像他的其它能力一样。）“……你今天过得怎么样？”

“嘴里嚼着东西的时候别说话。”

Neville笑着挑眉。Draco已经准备好了一个道歉，以防万一。但Neville又吃了起来，于是Draco把它和一口包着薄饼的水果一起咽了下去。

“所以，我采了一些你的浆果。”

“发现了。”

Draco等着Neville有什么别的反应。但Neville没有。这壮了Draco的胆；又一个他可以使用的材料。另一方面，他喜欢这种得到允许的感觉。这花园无疑是Neville最喜欢的东西之一。而Draco基本上是得到了邀请。这感觉有点像受邀成为Neville的一部分，而这让Draco有一种无法解释的幸福感。

“你在得意些什么啊？”Neville笑了。

Draco假笑起来，他撒谎道：“我高超的厨艺。”

“话说，现在我的同事都很羡慕我。”Neville给自己取了又一块儿薄饼，Draco歪头停下了叉子。Neville用薄饼擦着他沾满果酱的盘子，让它沾满紫色的汁液。“你给我带的便当。他们很多人都结婚了——没人有这种待遇。他觉得是我逼你的。”他看向Draco。

而Draco则非常喜欢这种受人嫉妒的感觉，（既然Neville和他现在是一伙儿的了）他假笑：“你没有，我就是这么充满惊喜。”

“你精妙绝伦。”

Draco给自己盛了第二块儿，然后好好地卷了起来。他其实还可以做鲜奶油的。下次吧，他幻想着Neville在魔法部和其他奥罗聊天的情形。那让他有些嫉妒，虽然他不知道他在嫉妒些什么。去魔法部找他父亲的记忆给他温暖的怀念感，随之而来的还有等待判决的黑暗记忆。他不像自己以为的那样怀念自由。“你会和别人说起我吗？”Draco问。他差点儿都忘了Neville的朋友都恨Draco，因为这是他们唯一的共同点。有时候电话会响，但Draco从来不会去接。Neville也没有请任何人来玩，这让Draco很感激，而且他很少外出。

“有时候，”Neville耸肩，“说实话，都是在我不得不说的时候。这和他们没关系……但这个项目的确有些起色，而且除了几个从来不和我们说话的老奥罗之外只有我参与了这个项目。”

“你怎么跟他们说的？”Draco的毛竖了起来。他盯着吃着东西的Neville，但对方又随便耸了耸肩。

“没说什么。只是说你大多数时候很好。你没有完全……因为我而崩溃，之类的。受到羞辱。基本上涉及Hermione总是在说的那些玩意儿。”

“就像我在阿兹卡班的时候一样？”Draco皱眉。

Neville抬起头：“是的；我站在你这边……说实话我觉得她有点无理。她觉得我比阿兹卡班还糟糕。”

Draco肯定地说：“不是那样的。”

Neville轻嗤：“我大概知道。我肯定很多阿兹卡班的食死徒都想加入这个项目。”

Draco心一紧。他看着盘子，然后扔下了餐刀。他移动着插在饼里的叉子擦着盘子里的果酱，突然失去了胃口。他盯着眼前的东西。

“怎么了？”

但Neville对这件事是无能为力的，Draco轻声说：“我希望我父亲能加入。”

屋子安静起来。Draco逼自己又吃了一块——只为了打破这僵硬的气氛。顾影自怜是没有意义的，但他常常顾影自怜。他不知道怎么才能不为这件事而难过，他挺起了肩膀，好像在表示这不是什么大事。

Neville的手僵在桌子的另一边。“……话说他的假释听证会就在这几天了。”Draco猛地抬起头。“为了定下他的服刑年限和最早的释放日期。你肯定知道一开始的审判不够仔细吧——有很多积压的工作，他们现在还在评定食死徒在阿兹卡班的表现。我还没有听说他造成过什么麻烦，所以乐观地讲时间不会很长。”

Draco机械地点点头。他不知道他父亲的判决还没有完成——事实上他什么都不知道。他是不久前才知道自己的判决的——他们什么都不告诉食死徒。Draco把手放回餐桌。他希望Neville可以把他的父亲也买了。但这不可能。Draco不认为一个奥罗可以拥有两个食死徒，而且这也许会太贵了，而且Lucius根本不可能有参与这种项目的资格。甚至不可能被被很早释放。而且无论如何Neville也不可能会想买他。Draco知道他的家族，从某种角度上说，几乎没有做什么。但他的父亲在战争真正开始前就是个有名的食死徒，他对此根本不抱希望。

一只温暖的大手覆住了他的手。Neville轻轻握住他的手：“我会在听证会上发言，我会尽我所能。”

Draco根本无法想象任何人会在听证会上为他的父亲说话。他不会要求Neville这么做，他几乎无法相信Neville会这么做。他不敢说话，生怕这个梦被吵醒——他想要相信一切都会好起来。他轻声说：“谢谢你。”他希望Neville能看见他的真诚。他总是用词模糊心怀鬼胎，但这句话他全心全意地发自肺腑。

他现在可以拥抱Neville。Neville一直握着他的手，直到Draco缩回手又慢慢吃起来。


	11. Chapter 11

Draco可以（事实上应该）上床睡觉了。已经10点了，虽然他没有什么给自己设置宵禁的原因，但他也不必熬夜。但是他要等Neville回家，但梅林知道他什么时候会回来。

Neville之前写信说他会加班，让他不要等他。Draco选择把这当做建议而不是命令。那是三个小时以前的事了；Draco让猫头鹰送回了一包希腊沙拉。

Neville回信：“谢谢你。”

Draco让猫头鹰送走了一个比较猥琐的提议，关于如果Neville准时回家的话他们就已经做了些什么。

猫头鹰没有回来。

Draco觉得他没惹什么麻烦，因为他很少惹麻烦。而且他知道如果Neville在家而他亲口在他耳边说了这些的话，他们会有的活动会比Draco现在的有趣得多。

现在他蜷缩在沙发上，盯着麻瓜电视机黑色的屏幕。他还是不会去看，但它就挂在对面墙壁的中央，出于视线的中心。他侧躺着，依旧穿着紧身的黑色牛仔裤和一件薄T恤。他枕在沙发扶手上，虽然比起他卧室里的枕头或者Neville的腿而言这一点儿也不舒服。

他闭上眼，想象Neville回来了，而Draco枕在他的大腿上，他玩着Draco的头发。Draco慢慢呼出一口气，他挪了挪腿。他不想把自己搞得太兴奋————他也许会太早感到疲惫……或者也许Neville一进门就会看到Draco趴在沙发上爱抚自己，Neville会立刻脱下袍子爬到Draco身上，他们耳鬓厮磨……

Draco咬唇，他强迫自己坐了起来。他需要让Neville给他买些书，或者别的什么东西。他明显很难独处哪怕是五秒钟。也许他可以再清理下厨房，找点儿事儿做。

门在他身后打开了，Draco不得不制止自己跳起来跑过去的充动。谢天谢地他还有点儿骄傲感在。虽然他坐在这儿一整天渴望着Neville的陪伴。

“你好，”Neville在门厅里喊道，Draco听见他脱掉鞋子挂好袍子。

Draco也说：“你好。”他试图不让自己打呵欠，未果。

Neville走进电梯，Draco依旧躺在沙发上，尽量不让自己看起来太睡眼朦胧。Neville走到沙发边，Draco动也没动；Neville只好坐到Draco和沙发扶手的间的缝隙里。“你不必等我的。”他把一只手臂随意放到沙发背上——环过了Draco的肩膀。

“我无聊嘛，”Draco实话实说，“而且我不累。”他撒谎道，试图拯救自己的面子。他把手放到Neville大腿上上下滑动着：“工作怎么样？”

Neville微笑地看着他。他故意忽略了Draco明显的呵欠，还有Draco的头靠在Neville的手臂上的动作。“很无聊。其实就是一大堆文书工作。早晚我得申请一个秘书。”Draco不知为何心一紧，但他选择了忽略。“还有谢谢你送的晚餐。很美味。”

Draco有点儿想说“谢谢你礼节性的回复”但还是选择说：“我知道。”

Neville因他的傲慢而大笑，他开玩笑道：“你知道我和你只相处了一小段时间时间，而你基本上已经成为了我的主妇。”

Draco皱眉。他知道他比主妇做的还要多。他做饭、打扫还让他睡。最糟糕的是他并不介意。Neville说“我和你”让他很舒服。Draco吸了吸鼻子：“主夫。”

Neville轻笑：“抱歉。你知道我的意思。就是……谢谢。”

Draco耸肩。他知道他才是那个应该道谢的人，但他没有说出来。他手顺着Neville的大腿摸了上去，一点点接近拉链。他等这么久可不是为了谈心。他挪近了一些，头靠在了Neville的肩膀上，手指勾画着Neville胯间的针脚。

Neville声音有点儿粗哑：“我……呃……看了你的纸条。”

Draco假笑，他没有抬起头。他的手依旧忙碌着。“嗯，你喜欢吗？”

“……你该庆幸那时没人在我身后……”

“哦，真不幸，”Draco咧嘴笑道，“如果我的厨艺都让他们所有人嫉妒，想想他们会怎么看我其它的‘服务’吧……”他终于抬头看向Neville，用眼神示意他想要一个吻。

Neville犹豫。但他们之间的距离还是一点点缩短了。Draco知道他不必这么做。Neville也清楚Draco知道。但Draco已经遭受得够多了——他就不能享受一下吗？

Neville与Draco唇齿相接，Draco闭上眼，他微笑着张开嘴。Neville很温暖，他的脸颊坚硬，他压向Draco，让Draco往后靠了几厘米。Draco的手顺着Neville坚实的小腹向上游去抓住了他的头发，他固定住Neville的头。他用另一只手隔着裤子抚摸着Neville，Neville呻吟。

当Neville开始解裤子的时候Draco制止了了他，Draco的动作更快些，他一边快速地亲吻Neville的脸颊。Neville微笑，他气喘吁吁地说：“我累了……我们应该去床上。”

Draco僵住，他往后靠了一些瞪着他。“Neville，我已经……”他停住。他想说“我期待这个一天了。”但那听起来太欲求不满了。他试图用另一种不那么可悲的方法表达；也许他可以嘴毒一点儿。但他一定看起来很困惑，因为Neville温柔地笑了，他亲了亲他的鼻子，Draco恼怒地皱起脸。

“我的意思是我们上楼去做，不是现在就去睡觉。”语毕他站起身，转向Draco向他伸出手。Draco不知道是该眨眼还是瞪人，Neville笑着补充道：“你真的以为受到你那封信之后我还会选择睡觉吗？”

Draco翻了个白眼：“可你是个格兰芬多笨蛋，而且就算在他们中间你也不算聪明的。”但他还是不情不愿地抓住Neville的手，Neville挑着眉把他拉了起来。

“到头来你还是要设法让这个格兰芬多笨蛋操你。”Neville做思考状。

“不是‘设法让’，”Draco嗤之以鼻，“是‘准许’。”

“是是。”Neville又亲了他一下，这一次是在嘴唇上，他和Neville走向楼梯。Neville刚抬腿上楼就被Draco推到墙上偷走一个吻。Neville稍稍断开了这个吻：“除非你想操我。”

Draco不知道这是什么意思，他紧皱着眉头：“你想让我操你？”他，一个奴隶，被要求主宰他的主人……？更别说Neville看起来根本不像喜欢那样。Draco再次吻起Neville。

Neville抓住他的手腕，把他抱到了台阶上：“不是的，我更喜欢在上，但更重要的是，我想要你开心。我们格兰芬多笨蛋别的优点没有，就是公平。”

Draco非常非常努力都没有制止自己大大地咧起嘴。他们又跌跌撞撞上了几级楼梯，他们不断撞到墙壁和楼梯扶手上，他们紧紧相拥。当Draco还小的时候，每个人都努力哄他高兴。于Draco而言，世界很久没有这样运作过了。他做梦也想不到Neville Longbottom是那个让他重新体会这种快乐的人。当他们到达第一层楼梯平台时，Draco轻声说：“今晚不要。”因为他一整天都在幻想着Neville的阴茎，而今晚，那就是他想要的。当Neville把他推到一边的墙上和他蹭在一起的时候，他透过两层裤子都能感受到Neville有多硬。他也能感受到Neville有多大，他在Neville的唇齿间呻吟。

最后一段台阶上了一半时，Neville的双手都流连在Draco的屁股上，抓着T恤的边缘。Draco立刻会意，他抬起手。Neville断开他们的吻脱下了Draco的T恤，把它往下一扔。他低下头开始亲吻Draco的喉咙、他的锁骨、他的胸膛。Neville一路向下舔舐着他的腹部，又一路向上吻住他的嘴唇，Draco可以在Neville舌尖尝到自己皮肤的味道。当他们上完楼梯他脱掉了Neville的衬衫，他抚摸着他的全身。

他立刻去解Neville的皮带。他不知道他们到底是怎么爬上来的。他的注意力集中在Neville的嘴唇上、Neville的裤子上、还有Neville的裤子里。他刷的一下抽出皮带，然后立刻把手伸进了Neville的四角裤。Neville大声呻吟，然后奇迹般毫无阻碍地带他穿过了黑暗的走廊。

门已经半开着，而Neville几乎是把Draco扔了进去，他一边不断地亲吻着他。他摸索着墙上的开关，Draco在亲吻间气喘吁吁地问：“你在干嘛？”

“你如此美丽，”Neville说着，一边亲吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇，一边吸吮着他的舌头，“我想看见你。”

Draco欣然，Neville则解决着他们剩下的衣服。“你可以弄一半吗？”Draco的意思是亮度。但Neville又亲吻起他来。他们跌进床垫里的时候已经全身赤裸，他们肌肤相亲，Neville压着Draco。Draco弯起膝盖，他的背在床垫上弹了几下。Draco环绕着Neville的肩膀，把Neville拉得更近。当Neville要起身的时候Draco制止了他。

“我要拿魔杖。”Neville一边咕哝一边亲吻着他的全身。

Draco呻吟：“好吧。”他不情不愿地放开手。Neville亲了一下他的额头，然后跌跌撞撞地爬下床。

一挥魔杖灯就熄了，而床灯亮了，一半。窗帘是拉上的——他们的身边笼罩着白色的温暖的光。Neville把魔杖扔到了床头柜上，很容易拿到。Draco从没想过要去拿它——从来没有真的想要。他只戴着项圈。它会阻止他使用魔法吗？无所谓了。如果他尝试的话他会被扔进阿兹卡班的。

而且如果他没有被抓的话他会走上逃亡之路，而不是在Neville身下，亲吻着厮磨着燃烧着。这是他一直想要的，这就像他一直想要的。完美。他抓住Neville强壮的肩膀，抚摸着Neville紧实的小腹，抓着Neville凌乱的头发。Neville抚摸着Draco的全身，亲吻着他的全身，好像爱上了他眼前的他触碰到的一切。他的一只手臂环着Draco的腰试图让Draco转过身。Draco帮忙挪了一下，他的头枕在了枕头上Neville顶向他，他们的阴茎疯狂地相互摩擦着，Draco在亲吻间呻吟：“操我，请操我……”

“我一整天都在想你，”Neville说。他亲吻着Draco的脸颊，舔舐着Draco的嘴唇，轻咬着他的脖子。“……我如此想要你……”

“我也想要你。”在一次特别用力的摩擦下，Draco呻吟，这让他再一次感受到了Neville阴茎有多大多坚硬。他的手滑过Neville的胸口，然后轻轻推了推。

Neville看起来有些困惑，但还是直起身。这给了Draco足够的空间翻过身，然后他试图用四肢撑起身体，但Neville还是挡着他。他用肩膀顶了顶Neville，屁股顶向Neville的阴茎。“你挡着我了。”他呜咽。

Neville咬了咬他的耳朵，然后轻声说：“你好性感。”

Draco假笑，他的表情中充满欲望。他抓着床单，皮肤上浮起一层薄汗。Neville的身体总是如此温热，他释放着热量，Draco感觉自己被这种热量包围了。他像太阳一样把Draco包围在阳光中，这阳光赋予Draco新生。他无法再离开。Neville慢慢直起身，然后把Draco拉了起来，直到Draco四肢着床，而Neville覆盖着他的身躯。Draco一边摆动着他的屁股一边等待着Neville操他。

Neville抓着他的屁股、他的腹部，玩弄着他的乳头亲吻着他的脖颈。Draco艰难地抬头支撑着自己。Neville让他化作一汪春水，而且他没有耐心，并且饥渴。Neville的指头划过他屁股的感觉简直美妙，Neville在他耳边低语：“你有想我吗？”

Draco颤抖，他摇头，他兴奋得说不出话来，而且他的骄傲不允许他说“是”。Neville捏了捏他的臀瓣，手指在他的股缝间流连。Neville挑逗地在Draco的小洞上面一点点揉弄着，享受着他的柔软，让他喘息呻吟。

“一点儿都不吗？”Neville压低了声音，Draco想知道Neville究竟是什么时候变得这么该死的性感。他的声音浑厚而低沉，他的在Draco屁股和乳头上的手充满了技巧，但Neville紧紧制住他啧啧道：“性急的小东西，你真的不想我吗？”

Draco呻吟，他好不羞耻地摩擦着Neville的手指，它就是不插进去。“闭嘴。”他完全忘记了他是Neville的奴隶。Neville明显也很想要，但他折磨着Draco。他继续玩弄着Draco的小腹和屁股，Draco在他两只手之间扭动着，试图往后靠去再次感受Neville的阴茎，他低吼：“Neville……”一个挫败的警告。

他可以感觉到Neville在假笑。Neville啃咬着他的后颈，恼怒地叹了口气，Draco向后伸手抓住了Neville的手。充盈的欲望让他无力用一只手支撑自己——Draco倒在了枕头里，脸颊靠着枕头，屁股悬在了空中。Neville也俯下身，亲吻着他的肩膀，Draco抓住Neville的手腕，他呜咽着，试图让Neville触碰他。但Neville很顽固，他没有让步。他在Draco耳边低语：“我走了之后你在想什么？”

Draco翻了个白眼，他咬唇，决定暂时放下骄傲。他放开了Neville的手腕，然后向后伸手试图抓住Neville的大腿把他拉近。“你。”他呻吟。奏效了，Neville移开Draco的手向Draco的屁股顶去。他抓住Draco的臀瓣把它们分开，在它们之间摩擦着他的阴茎，在Draco小穴的上方。Draco几乎因这刺激而大叫起来，他喃喃：“我想你，操我，Neville，操我……”

一只手臂忽然环住他的腹部，拉起了他的腰——Draco乖乖把手放在床单上，他静静等待着Neville。Neville赞赏地亲吻他，Draco向Neville紧实的小腹弓起身。

Neville立刻起身，Draco大概知道接下来是什么。轻声的念咒证实了他的猜测。Neville的手指沾着一些黏黏湿湿的东西滑过Draco的入口。Draco试图向后推，但Neville退后，他在他耳边柔声道：“耐心一点，我不想伤到你。”

“弄伤我，”Draco喘息，睫毛颤动，“快点儿操我啊……”

但Neville还是那样令人疯狂地温柔，他揉弄着他皱起的小洞的手太温柔了。当一节修剪过指甲的指尖终于突入时Draco愉悦地叹息——终于。当Neville慢慢推进的时候他试图耐下了性子没有动，然后Draco试图放松——试图把自己准备好。他等不及第二根手指的加入了，当他感觉到第二根手指的加入时他兴奋地挪了挪。当然被两根指头分开、小心地扩张并侵入的感觉很奇怪。但他知道结果，而期待令他燃烧。他腿间的阴茎仍旧硬挺，Draco必须万分努力从能抑制套弄自己的冲动。

他不想让一切结束得太早。他的确想念Neville。他一整天都在想Neville。他想要享受Neville的陪伴，越久越好，他现在头脑中充满了欲望，只要随便套弄几下就能射出来——他正在失去羞耻心，就像一个一年级生一样。

Neville加入了第三根指头；这对Draco而言很陌生。但如果是和Neville的话，他需要这个。他知道Neville有多大，知道他将会感受到怎样的充实。但他也很没耐心，当Neville用指头冷静又缓慢地操他的时候他呜咽着。Draco的手臂颤抖着。他几乎无法忍受，他知道Neville的指头太近了，离那一点太近了，指头的深度和宽度让他不得不因愉悦而颤抖，Draco祈求：“Neville……”

Neville立刻抽出手指，一秒钟后Draco便感受到了Neville大阴茎的头部顶着他的入口，流下的可能是润滑液也可能是前列腺液。Neville的双手抓住Draco的屁股，他声音嘶哑地在他耳边问：“准备好了吗？”

Draco疯狂地点头，他觉得自己的脖子都可能会被折断。他差点儿就要祈求地一遍遍说“是的”了。可是都到这份上了，他还有什么残存的骄傲？他浑身颤抖，他只想要Neville巨大的阴茎立刻进入他的身体。

幸运的是，Neville只需要听到一次。他一下子插了进去，Draco在头部滑进的一瞬大叫。Neville咬住他的肩膀，Draco的脸扭曲起来，两种感觉在他混乱的头脑里交战起来，Neville不断地深入。直到他一次性轻松地全部没入Draco的身体。不怎么痛，但很火热，这种火热几乎让Draco忘记吞咽唾液。他长长呻吟，他半闭着眼睛，瞳孔大张。它将他完全胀满，Draco几乎无法相信，如此大，如此完美。当Neville的睾丸撞击着Draco的屁股时Draco浑身颤抖着，拼命支撑着自己。Neville的阴茎好像就应该呆在他的身体里。他们契合在一起。Neville的手放在他的腰上，Neville的呼吸摩擦着他的脖颈。Neville闻起来像是麝香，很男子气，而且有点儿像大地，就像往常的他一样。

他停住等待着。Draco适应着。然后Draco呻吟，他试图摇摆起腰肢。“你的感觉如此美妙。”Neville声音嘶哑地说。Draco根本无法回答；他呻吟。Ne吻他，然后抽出。Draco惋惜着每一厘米失去的联系，直到Neville再次突入，重击让Draco向前弹去，他坚挺的阴茎在他的腿间弹动着。Neville再次抽出，又突进，每一次抽插都加快了Draco的呼吸。他的肺和他一样挣扎着。他的心跳太快了。他庆幸Neville抓住了他的臀部，虽然很紧，虽然会留下淤痕；他需要支撑。Neville每一次挺近都更用力，直到这力度让Draco再次跌在了枕头里，而Neville则抓住了他的臀部。Neville依旧伏在他身上，像野兽一样操着他，像狗一样操着他。这几乎令Draco疯狂，他想要触碰自己，他好想触碰自己。但他不想让这结束。Neville撞击着那一点——Draco不记得他什么时候找到了正确的角度，但无所谓。每一次插入都在他体内引爆着愉悦，这愉悦顺着他的脊柱爬满他全身。这感觉好棒、好棒。他的一整天等待是值得的……

他感到Neville的身体覆盖住他，他的身躯因汗液而黏腻，如此火热。好舒服。这让他感觉到安全。Neville的双臂滑下他的身体，支撑在他的身侧，但他的臀部没有落下来——他被钉在了Neville巨大的阴茎上。他可以感觉到Neville的睾丸撞击着他，Neville的大腿和他的相撞。他想知道明天他还能不能坐下，Neville的撞击如此猛烈。他的皮肤也许正在变红；他也许会有瘀伤。Neville沉重的肩膀把他钉在了床单上。Neville的双手滑上他的手臂，然后抓住他的手腕，把它们按在枕头里，这样Draco就算想碰自己都不行了。“你好紧，”Neville在他耳畔低吼，“如此完美。我在学校里就应该操你……”

Draco叫道：“啊啊啊……”他想要表示同意。他想要。他的刘海黏在他的额头上。Neville不断操着他，如此猛烈，撕裂着他，给他带来极乐。Neville咬着他的脖子，然后舔舐着吸吮着。Draco想要被标记。他想被种满草莓，就像个愚蠢的青少年。他想让Neville的掌印覆盖他的全身，他想要让Neville在他的项圈上刻上他的名字。这一刻，他想让整个世界知道他属于谁，他颤抖着呻吟：“N-Nev……ille……”

“你的等待如此性感。”Neville声音嘶哑，他的声音像一个野兽，低沉又充满力量。他的一只手从Neville的手腕上滑到他的手臂上，留下一路鸡皮疙瘩。它划过Draco的肩膀，滑过他的胸膛，抚过他的乳头，划过他的小腹。Draco喘息着弓起身，他想让Neville和他挨在一起，如此之近。他想让他们贴在一起，但又有足够的空间让Neville操他，把他操进床单里，就像这样。Neville的手抓住他的阴茎，Neville有力的手指，因花园里的工作而结茧的手指环住他坚硬的阴茎。Neville其实都不用动手，他有力的挺进让Draco迷失，他因那刺激而迷失。Neville套弄着他的阴茎并不断地撞进他的身体，Draco像个破娃娃。太棒了，他从来没有被这样操过，太他妈的完美了，太棒了，太棒了，如此完美……

Draco知道他就要射了，但他依旧不想让这一切结束。他感觉小腹里积起热量，感觉他的睾丸缩紧。他在Neville的手里抽搐，Neville用力套弄着他，他射了。他射了Neville一手，他紧紧抓着床单尖叫着高潮了。他的高潮穿过他的身体，强烈的感觉几乎令他昏厥，他的肠壁绞住了Neville的阴茎。

Draco还沉浸在极乐中，阴茎依旧喷射着，Neville用力咬住他的肩膀，让Draco再次失声叫着在Neville的怀里绷紧。Neville把他操进了床单，他被Neville不断刺入的阴茎钉住，Neville在他身体里射了。他可以感觉到涌出的精液覆盖住他的肠壁，他咬着牙痉挛着。他依旧沉浸在高潮中，他从未感受过如此迷醉。他无法支起膝盖。他瘫软着，精疲力竭，Neville在高潮的余韵中抽插着。终于Neville倒下了，他的阴茎滑进Draco，完全地埋在了里面。他紧紧抱着Draco；Draco气息不匀地喘息着。

Neville也靠在他肩膀上粗重地喘息着，他倒在Draco身上。Draco慢慢重回现实。他浑身酸软，精疲力竭。

但在Neville似乎要抽出的时候，他还是伸手抓住了Neville的屁股。

Draco抓着他好几分钟，而Neville纵容了他。当Draco累得放下手的时候Neville抽了出来。Draco可以感觉到精液随之被拉出，然后滴在了他的屁股上。他越过肩膀看见Neville在他饱受凌虐的屁股上擦了擦他的阴茎，Draco红着脸想他是不是有可能很快再硬起来，在这样令人惊异的高潮之后。

Neville跌倒在Draco身边。不一会儿他咕哝道：“我……马上就清理。”

Draco赞许地点头，他缩紧肛门。他有些想留住Neville的精液，但他知道明早它会变干，让人难受。

Neville看着天花板开心地喘着气：“在你写那个纸条之前我就已经对这充满期待了。”他伸了伸手臂，看起来异常满足。

Draco不由假笑，他挪了挪，把头靠在Neville的胸口上，依偎在他的身边。屋子里充满性的味道，他们都浑身湿透。在Neville明天去上班之前他们必须得洗澡。

Draco不由问：“你有手铐吗……？”

“当然，”Neville咕哝，声音有点儿困惑，“我是个奥罗。”

Draco咧嘴：“有时候我们可以用上它。”

Neville嗤之以鼻：“它不是用来做爱的。它很重，而且刻满了防御和禁魔咒语。”

Draco撅嘴，虽然Neville可能看不见：“反正我的项圈也有那种作用。”他随手抚摸着Neville汗湿的六块腹肌。“那会增加情趣，在我们这种情况下……”他转身看向Neville，一脸引诱：“一个奥罗和一个食死徒，主人和奴隶……”

他有点儿惊讶地看见Neville皱起眉头：“……我对你的禁锢还不够多吗？”

Draco翻了个白眼。但他不想又开始这种争执，不是现在。所以他试着说：“那我可以铐住你吗？”

Neville咧起嘴，他轻笑：“当然。”

Draco凑上前吻他。


	12. Chapter 12

Draco在刺目的阳光中醒来，阳光恼人地撬开了他的眼皮。

但他拒绝让太阳胜利，Draco嘟囔着转过身蹭进了身边结实赤裸的男人怀里。Neville好温暖，Draco不由轻哼，然后靠得更近。被单下他一条腿环住了Neville，裹进了一点被单，他的手臂环住Neville的胸膛。他把头靠在了Neville的肩膀上，把脸埋进了Neville的脖颈里。

Neville粗粗叹了口气，Draco立刻说：“别。”

Neville吸气，然后无力地咕哝：“憋……干嘛……？”

“动，”Draco慢慢说：“别动。”他亲了亲Neville的脖子，感到无比身心舒泰。

Neville轻笑，然后僵硬地活动了一下肩膀。Draco警告地哼了哼，Neville笑笑然后不再动了。

Draco因为他的胜利假笑，他叹息，他还能在这儿躺多久呢？

也许一整天？Neville今天要晚些才需要工作。他们可以一早上躺在这，然后一下午躺在这。这里温暖，而且令人放松，而且完美，也许Draco会再睡着，希望不要吧。

他想要沉浸于这一切。Neville的皮肤是完美的枕头：光滑、温暖并令人放松。Neville的指头顺着Draco的脊椎上滑，把玩着他的头发。这有点儿像头部按摩，让Draco更放松了。

说实话，他不认为他曾在这种满足中醒来：这样安全、温暖，而不孤独。

而且是和Neville Longbottom一起。

和他在一起也可以，Draco现在已经可以接受了。反正Malfoy们总能得到他们想要的，虽然他们不该想要血统叛徒。但现在古灵阁的所有金子都不能改变Draco的决定了。

“我们应该去洗澡，”Neville咕哝。Draco没有立刻回答，Neville看向他，Draco朝他眨眨眼睛。Neville微笑着问：“好吗？……我今天还有工作……”

“待会儿吧，”Draco说，“我知道你的作息时间。”

“我知道你知道。”

“你没必要现在就去。”Draco往下挪了挪，把头靠在了Neville的胸口。他用指尖勾画着那里细细的纹路，闭上眼睛。谈话结束。Neville温柔地叹息，也不再说话。

~

Draco往水池里吐水，水流在他身边喷出——Neville调整着龙头。“你想要多热？”

“很热。”Draco含着牙膏口齿不清地说，然后又用力地刷了起来。他喝了点东西，现在有点儿饿。但Neville一会儿得去上班，他可以在路上买到午餐，但他买不到淋浴。而且只要可能Draco就不会错过这个机会。现在独自洗澡和独自睡觉看起来都是种浪费。他可以一会儿再做早餐。

Draco再次漱了漱口，然后把他的牙刷放在了Neville的牙刷旁。他正要走过去冲澡时发现Neville的牙刷上还沾着泡沫。他抽出牙刷冲了冲又把它放了回去。他转向淋浴间时Neville笑了：“烦扰到你了吗？”

“邋遢是不好的。”Draco回答，然后把手放到了平稳的水流下。他觉得温度不错便放下手，等着Neville走进来。

Neville走了进去，Draco跟着走了进去，而Neville关掉了他们身后的隔间门。蒸汽在他们周围升起，而这让Draco更明显得感受到自己有多冷。但他让Neville先走进去拿起了洗发液。Neville挤了一坨在手上，然后开始抹在头发上。Draco暗搓搓幻想着去帮他洗，让Neville坐到浴缸里像给狗狗洗澡一样帮他洗。他觉得他会享受以洗澡为借口上下其手的，而且他可以以他想要的方式清洁他的男人。也许他们可以轮流来。Neville一边搓着头发一边斜眼看向Draco：“你不来吗？”

“你在里面，我会等的。”Draco抱胸，因为他冷，也因为他要掩饰他冷。他的乳头也许已经挺立了起来。

“这里的空间对我们两个而言足够了。”

“不，那不够。”

Neville抓住Draco的手腕把他拉向自己。Draco在防滑垫上踉跄了几步，但Neville稳住了他。热水倾泻到他的肩膀上，流过他的身体，他颤抖了一下，身体渐渐温暖起来。他紧紧靠向Neville以寻得更多温暖。Neville把头伸到花洒下，Draco越过他拿到了洗发水。他把它抹到他的头发上，试图不要盯着水珠从Neville的头发滑到他额头上，再向下滑过他强壮的胸膛的样子。它凸显了每一块肌肉，划过了每一个角度，让他闪闪发光。一些洗发液落在了他胯下那丛深色的卷毛里，就算没硬，他的阴茎在水流里仍看起来非常大。Draco没注意到自己已经一边咬着嘴唇盯着它，一边盘算起他们有没有时间在洗澡间里来一发。

Neville则没有浪费时间，他一边用着护发素一边咕哝：“我今天要不要刮胡子呢？”

Draco抬起头，然后放下揉着自己头发的手用他的指头背面抚过Neville的下巴。水让它变滑了太多，而他的手没有那个判断的敏感度。于是Draco靠过去用他的脸颊蹭过Neville的下巴，小小的胡茬让他微笑。他笑着直起身，然后决定：“嗯，今天就不用了。但明天你就要把它们刮掉，我不喜欢胡子。”

Neville咧着嘴，就差没大笑起来。“既然我们要掌控对方的胡子，我也不喜欢。”

“切，”Draco嗤笑，“别搞笑了。你见过留胡子的Malfoy吗？”

Neville挑眉，但没说什么；他可能总共只见过两个Malfoy吧。Draco的父亲曾留过一次胡子。Draco的母亲立刻把他赶回了浴室。而不知为什么，Draco的胡子长得很慢。

Neville站到了花洒的范围外，等着护发素被吸收，Draco则乘机把他头上的泡沫洗掉了。他站在水流里，享受着。水流的大小很适宜，而且有一点点过热，就是Draco喜欢的那种。它冲过他的皮肤，在所到之处留下鸡皮疙瘩。他一把泡沫冲干净就感觉到什么硬硬的东西压在了他身后。Neville环住他，Neville坚硬的腹肌紧贴着他的背，Neville渐渐变硬的阴茎压进了他的臀缝。Draco因这温暖的拥抱而呻吟。

“你这么好看，我可以把你吃掉，”Neville在他耳边轻声说。Draco把手伸向身后捏起Neville的臀部，想要把他拉得更近，并听到他的低吼。他的声音很低，是自然但色情的声音：“我总是想要你。”

Draco颤抖，然后喃喃：“我想再来一次。”他更用力地靠向Neville，而水流让Neville的阴茎轻松地在他股缝间滑动。Draco自己的阴茎也在苏醒，而舔舐着它的热水让一切更加美好。

Neville咬着他的耳廓低吼：“我指的不止是性。”Draco心一紧。Neville的双手在他身上滑动着，一只揉弄起他的乳头，另一只则在他的小腹上画着圈。Neville的手指滑向Draco阴茎的根部，Draco因那轻轻的挤压和被玩弄的双球而喘息。那充满天分的手指握住Draco硬挺的阴茎，Neville轻声说：“但性是我想要的。”

当Neville的手轻抚起他的时候Draco的心脏不规律地搏动起来，他的力度轻柔但坚定，他的动作激烈而迅速。水流在他们之间涌动着，他仰起头，Neville乘机袭击了他的脖颈，一边描摹一边吸吮一边留下一串串的吻。Draco闭上眼，他嘴唇张开，心跳剧烈。一切本不该是这样的。他应该取悦他的主人，而不是让他的主人取悦他。但Neville就是在取悦Draco，而Draco已然迷醉。

Neville的节奏很稳定，他的指头上长着茧，他的握得有些紧。但他的动作很温柔。滑过的水流是最佳的润滑剂。Neville从根部滑到尖端，触碰着他的每一寸，他一边享受着Draco的脖颈，让愉悦分散，遍布Draco全身。Draco不知该做什么。他捏着Neville的臀部，他想做点儿什么，他想帮忙。Neville在他的背后浅浅地挺动着。Draco试图让他舒服，试图不要动。

但Neville太性感了。Neville的手就和他的阴茎一样棒，令Draco无法抗拒。他开始向Neville的手挺起，他弓起身，试图得到更多。更多挤压，更多刺激。他每一次落下臀部都撞向Neville硬挺的阴茎，Draco能感觉到它有多大，多粗，多长。梅林，他想要让它进入他体内。他想要Neville的触碰。Neville抚触着他，完美，Draco不知道他以后要怎么用自己的手才好。Neville的手法有种说不清的完美。那很简单，但Neville的手比Draco的更大更有力，他的挤压要更多，Draco身后他的身体散发着温暖。他在Draco耳边轻声说：“你真美。”这不是真的，但仍让他愉悦。Neville只用了手。却令他感到如此被需要……

那是最佳的催情剂。Draco不需要催情剂。Neville毁了他。Draco以后只靠Neville的声音就能硬起来，或者只是Neville的触碰，或者看着Neville在桌子的另一端吃饭。Neville一家Draco就想扑进他怀里。他是只没脑子的、被爱冲昏头脑的小狗。他沉浸在欲望里。水柱冲击着他狂跳的心脏，太多了，Draco早早射了出来，精液沾了Neville满手。它溅到了墙上，如果不是Neville抱着他，他一定已经跪了下来。

Draco恍惚着。他的头脑像一团浆糊。他意识朦胧，头晕目眩，皮肤刺痛。他软软靠在Neville身上，感受着Neville的身体。

Draco无力地摇晃着转身。因为昨晚，他的屁股还有点儿痛。他用力吻Neville，他垂软的阴茎摩擦着Neville的坚挺。Neville热情地回吻，并紧紧抓着他的手臂。他们唇舌交战着，虽然已经射过，Draco还是呻吟起来。他的阴茎满足了。但他没有。

他断开吻亲了亲Neville的嘴角，然后亲了亲他的下巴。他顺着Neville的脖子向下，亲吻着他的胸膛，他跪了下来。水像雨一样打在他的背上，让他保持着温暖，他能感觉到它流下他的脊椎，划过他的臀部。像是抚慰。Neville看着他，粗重地喘息着，瞳孔大张。

Draco扶着Neville的臀部稳住自己，然后慢慢在Neville阴茎的顶端留下几个吻。Neville呻吟。Draco又亲了它一下，然后舔了过去，用舌头划过那条缝然后饥渴地舔舐起来。它尝起来有一点点洗发水的味道：像是薄荷。Draco不在乎。他用嘴包裹住头部然后吸吮起来，Neville美味的前液盖过了洗发水的味道。Neville的手抚上他的头发，Draco假笑。

终于，Neville不再说“你不必这样”。这是件好事，因为Draco的嘴很忙，他就算想也没有那个还嘴的余地。Neville的阴茎压着他的舌头，Draco可以一整天都含着它。但他慢慢低下头，一边吸吮着一边试图吞下更多。它是如此粗以至于他的下巴都好像有点痛了，它是如此长以至于他必须放松自己的喉咙。但他做到了。他固定住Neville，而Neville没有用力去插入Draco。他的大腿颤抖着，他似乎想要，但他没有动。然而他的手攥紧了Draco的头发，几乎令他疼痛。

Draco喜欢疼痛。他知道那不正常，但他无所谓。他喜欢Neville紧紧抓住他，他喜欢Neville阴茎的头部顶住他的喉咙。他喜欢像一个饥渴的荡妇一样在Neville庞然的阴茎上抽插。他的舌头紧紧贴着它，而他试图让它尽可能地派上用场，他全心投入。他想要让Neville感受到Neville令他感受到的那种愉悦，而他想吞噬这种感觉。Neville身上有洗发水的味道，但Draco也可以闻到藏在其中的麝香味，只属于Neville的部分。Draco在不让自己窒息的情况下用了最快的速度。他让Neville的阴茎深入自己的喉咙，他吸吮着，含着它呻吟着。

Neville也没有坚持多久。不一会儿他便攥住Draco，紧紧固定住他。Draco想要继续。但Neville抽搐了一下然后猛烈地射在了他嘴里。Draco发出一声模糊的被呛住的声音，但立即设法把它吞了下去，他的喉结滚动着。Neville的高潮和他的大小成正比；如此多，如此剧烈。它像饮料一样涌入Draco的食道，而他吞咽着，就像这是他的最爱。就像这成了他的水。他吞下了每一滴，然后继续吸吮着，直到最后一滴也被榨取。Neville在他上方嘶哑地呻吟：“Draco。”这令Draco满足。

Draco不想放开。但他最终让Neville滑出了他的嘴唇，湿湿地留下一道白色的线。他用力睁开眼，透过浓密的睫毛向上看。Neville一只手撑在墙壁上。他依旧粗重地喘息着。

Draco注视着他的眼睛，然后舔了舔嘴唇。

水珠滑下他的背，Neville拉Draco站了起来。然后Neville立刻给了他一个甜蜜的吻，Draco微笑，要是他能立刻再硬起来就好了。要是Neville不必去上班就好了。当这个吻终结后他依旧和Neville脸贴着脸，他的下巴摩挲着Neville的胡茬，脸上带着一个温暖的微笑。

~

Draco做了意面，因为这是最简单最快捷的，而且他们已经把时间耗掉太多了。他把锅里剩下的面倒了出来，Neville在门廊里一边系鞋带一边问：“你生日想要什么？”

Draco放下锅子关了火，他僵住。他转过头慢慢问道：“什么？”

Neville直起身去拿袍子。Draco回过神儿走向冰箱，拿出了意酱和帕尔马干酪。“你的生日。就在下周了，不是吗？你想要什么？”

Draco关上冰箱，然后走回灶前。他把酱汁和奶酪拌在面条里，然后从壁橱里取出一个方形的盒子。他包好Neville的晚餐然后耸了耸肩：“我是个奴隶——我不能拥有什么。”他试图不让自己听起来很难过。

他转过身把盒子递给Neville，然后几乎因为Neville离他这么近而惊叫起来。显然做奥罗也让他行动更隐秘了。他俯下身亲了亲Draco的脸颊。直起身时他说道：“我会考虑怎么送的。”

说实话，Draco不需要什么。不像他曾经考虑过那样，他不打算麻烦他了。只要是他想要的东西Neville都会给他，他现在的生活相对舒适平静。他曾经会要求——一把新的扫帚、一个新坩埚，或者别的什么——他现在都用不了。他不想过多细想他无法得到的东西，而且这很不像他自己，但他并没有因为幻想得不到满足而愠怒。Neville接下Draco递给他的盒子，然后离开了厨房。

Draco跟着他走进门廊，Neville在门前停下。他转过身说：“你应该给你的母亲写信。”

Draco张大眼。

“对于你父亲的事我很抱歉，但你的母亲不是食死徒，所以你可以和她通信……抱歉我之前没想到这一点。”

Draco难以置信地摇了摇头，然后立刻轻声说：“……没事。”也许他应该对此多些抱怨。如果他第一天就就此喋喋不休，他现在应该早和她联系上了吧？

Neville耸肩。“我傻逼了。我不那么……懂和父母的事……总之我会从办公室派猫头鹰来的。不幸的是你不能通过飞路网和她通信——项圈会阻止飞路网的运行。”

Draco点头，他吸了吸鼻子。他也不会蠢到去尝试。但话说回来，他本来也不会尝试给他母亲写信。

Neville走上前亲了亲Draco的脸，Draco抱住Neville。他紧紧地拥抱着Neville，试图用这种方式说“谢谢你”。

然后Neville走了，他锁上了身后的门。Draco透过猫眼看着Neville走下台阶，然后幻影移形。

~

Draco在猫头鹰来之前很久就开始写信了，可到了猫头鹰来他都还没写完，猫头鹰愤怒地敲着窗子，打断了Draco混乱的思绪。他起身走进厨房，把猫头鹰放了进来。它落到了他的肩膀上，让他载着它走进了客厅。

它小小的，是棕色的，有点儿毛茸茸。它跳上桌子歪头盯着Draco写下的那句话。Draco皱眉，他有些犯傻地觉得这猫头鹰在批评他。

他写得……很艰难。他不知道该怎么告诉他妈妈——他完美、温柔、纯血的妈妈，他被作为奴隶出售，而且疯狂地爱上了他那个格兰芬多的奥罗、背叛血统的主人……好吧，Neville并没有真正看管着他；魔法部才是。Draco对魔法部自然是没有爱意的……至少Neville是个纯血……

Draco取下猫头鹰嘴里的纸条。

上面简单地写着：

‘Draco，

这是Chirdy。请照顾好她，并代我向你母亲问好。你不必一下子把事情和盘托出；我会尽量把Chirdy留在家里，希望你们母子能再度联系。祝你好运，

Neville

P.S. 请不要告诉她我在折辱你——我可不想让这栋房子经历愤怒母亲的考验。’

Draco冲着信笑了，他又蘸了蘸墨。他没有想过这件事，他只是单方面相信Neville会让他寄更多的信。期望得到肯定令他感到轻松不少。他依然在权衡要不要把和Neville的事儿告诉她，特别是要不要现在就告诉她，但他随即放弃般地想：她反正立刻会问的。最后他写道：

‘亲爱的母亲，

我希望你一切都好。很抱歉我之前没有和你联系，但现在我得告诉你我挺好的。我不知道你有没有听说Neville Longbottom买下了我。请不要担心——他对我很好。

希望能尽快和你联系

爱你的儿子，  
Draco’

Draco惴惴不安地把信递给了那猫头鹰。她欢快地唧唧叫着接过信，然后顺着他的手臂爬到了他肩上。她尖尖的小爪子抓他的衬衫，但没有刺透过去。他带着她回到厨房让她从前窗离开，然后看着她飞远。

接着他慢步走回客厅，决定清清尘。然后扫下厨房的地，也许再刷一下卫生间……他得给自己找点儿事做，要不然他就只能无所事事地想Neville。

Draco开着每一间他打扫过的房间的门窗，只等那猫头鹰回来。


	13. Chapter 13

‘我最亲爱的Draco，

关于那些袍子的消息真令人遗憾——也许你可以把它们寄给我？虽然我的魔杖被禁制了，但我有自信把它们弄好。我想，如果Neville不介意的话，我可以把庄园图书馆里的一些书一并寄过去给你打发时间。说到这儿，上周二我看到他上《预言家日报》了，看起来他的工作挺顺利；我希望这对你而言也是个好消息。话说回来，他会看你的信吗？我觉得这些信件被筛选过。虽然我不清楚你是否可以告诉我，但如果能知道就太好了。我不想让你尴尬。谢谢你一直以来的信件——你不知道你的状况不错对我有多么重要。如果你有什么其它的需要，请一定告诉我。我每天都好想你。

附上全心爱意，  
母亲。’

“生日快乐，”Neville拉出桌对面的椅子坐下，手里拿着一叠华夫饼。（顺便一提，这是Draco的大师级作品。）“又一封信?”

“昨天早上寄来的，”Draco开心地说着放下水杯。“但有几件小事儿我忘记说了。哦，还有谢谢。”

Neville放下咖啡，挑着眉拿起叉子：“几件小事儿?”

Draco把他的华夫饼切成齐整的小块儿，一边试图让声音尽量自然一边问道：“……你在监视我的信件吗？”

“虾米？”

“别含着东西说话。”

Neville笑了笑把华夫饼吞了下去。一边切下另一块儿一边说：“呃，没有。虽然那是我的职责。怎么，你在谋划要怎么让伏地魔死而复生吗？”

虽然知道Neville只是在开玩笑，Draco还是僵住。

Draco的反应让Neville皱眉：“抱歉。”

Draco耸耸肩，试图不要让这结束话题。他接着说道：“话说，她可以寄书给我，而我可以把那天你在花园里撕坏的袍子寄给她吗？我不怎么会做针线活儿。”

Neville想了想，又吃了一片饼才开始回答。他放的糖浆比Draco少，但话说回来，Draco比大多数人喜欢甜食。“袍子当然可以，虽然寄回来的时候我得检查它。至于书……呃，我不想这样说，但她最好不要寄。我必须检查所有书，不仅是咒语还有内容，看有没有密信……倒不是说我觉得她会那样做，只是如果魔法部发现了他们会把你接走。”Draco紧张起来，显然他觉得无聊不是那么紧急的问题。比起在阿兹卡班放空他宁可在Neville的客厅里放空。“……这样吧，不如你让她把书名写好寄给我，我有时间去丽痕看看再给你买。”

这样退一步也好。它们不会像Malfoy庄园里的书一样都是第一版，而且丽痕也不一定有所有她母亲想寄的书。但他依旧得到了他想要的，Draco微笑。一阵撞击声从另一间屋子传来，他们都转向隔挡厨房的那堵墙。“你把Chirdy放出来了？”Draco问道。他们一般不在早上放她出来，而且这是周末，所以Neville也不会让她工作。敲窗的声音又一次传来，Neville推开椅子。

“事实上，我觉得那是你的礼物。好吧，准确说是关于你的礼物的消息。”

Neville走向厨房，Draco红着脸说：“你何必为我准备这些！”但他心里可乐开了花。事实上，Draco过生日可从来没含糊过。就连战争期间他的母亲也抽时间给他寄了蛋糕，而他的父亲则送了他一套水晶质的魔药器材。不能和他们一起庆祝仍令他介怀，他不能得到父母的礼物，或者他老朋友们的陪伴。

总的来说他一直试图不要去想这些事，甚至假装这不是他的生日。就连今天早上穿衣服的时候Draco还在心里不高兴地对自己说，‘别想了，奴隶哪里有生日。’

显然，Neville没有意识到他那时的想法。他走回客厅展开了一张《预言家日报》，轻轻把它扔到桌子上推向Draco。

头版是一起抢劫古灵阁未遂的案件。他有些讽刺地笑着看向Neville：“为了我的生日你去抢了古灵阁？哇哦，你太客气了……”

Neville翻了个白眼儿，他耸肩：“不好意思，我猜我的礼物不是头版头条。翻翻看吧——肯定在里面。”

“是什么？”

“你看看不就知道了。”

Draco也对他翻了个白眼儿，然后打开了报纸。他百无聊赖地翻过了那些名人的光鲜照片——这个世界不再像从前那样吸引他了。他甚至有点儿愤世嫉俗。他扫过目录，每一个“阿兹卡班”都令他颤抖。

但那些才是最有可能与他相关的。“食死徒最新消息”是唯一稍微与他有些关系的短语，于是Draco翻到了B7版。

他立刻被那副黑白照片吸引了视线，Draco死死盯住了它。

他的父亲皱着眉，穿着破烂的囚袍，用有些惊讶但如释重负的眼神回望着他。

照片的背景是牢房——最醒目的是打开的铁门。一个Draco不认识的奥罗面无表情地和他的父亲在握手，还有一个深色头发的奥罗站在照片的角落。Draco现在已经能认出Neville的后脑勺儿了。过了好几分钟Draco才舍得把眼神从照片上移开转向文章。但他只看了标题。

“前食死徒卢修斯·马尔福因良好表现和一等奥罗保荐获有条件释放。”

Draco抬起头看向桌对面，他灰色的眼睛睁得像茶盘一样大。

Neville一边嚼着华夫饼一边观察着Draco的表情，然后他含着食物咕哝道：“生日快乐。”

Draco好像哭了。他觉得他在哭。他感觉眼睛湿湿的。他咽了口唾沫，然后声音颤抖地问：“他自由了？”

“是软禁，”Neville纠正道，“他只有在奥罗的直接监视下才能离开家，而且是在已经获得批文的前提下。但从本质上说，是的。总之，昨晚的事抱歉了，但现在你知道我为什么得加班了吧。”

Draco动了动嘴唇，他竟还能说话：“我们的家？”

“他被释放到了Malfoy庄园，”Neville点头，“虽然之前一天我们对庄园做了详细的审查，而且在外围施了监视魔咒。就是那些常规的咒语——他目前还不能使用幻影移形，而且他得再过一年才能拿到魔杖。显然黑魔法之类的也不能用啦。你的母亲昨天晚上去接他，我和一个同事则负责护送他们回家。”

“怎么……他怎么样……”

Neville歪头，然后轻轻皱眉：“颤颤巍巍的。比你第一天来我这儿的时候要严重些——他看起来好像以为我们要杀了他。而且如果要我说——百味陈杂。他很感激。我肯定他能顺利获释，并且很快得到他的魔杖和自由。”

“你……你帮了他？”

Neville耸肩：“他在战争中的一些行为对他有所助益。你母亲的举动也帮了大忙。而且他一直——呃——在阿兹卡班表现良好。”他说着表情变得有些不自然，Draco比谁都知道那指的是什么。

但他无法感到羞耻。

他感到如释重负，而这感觉如海浪一样涌向他。

Draco一下子站了起来，然后跌跌撞撞地绕向桌子的另一边。Neville放下叉子，把盘子推到一边，Draco坐到了他腿上。Neville轻轻扶着Draco的背，温柔地轻抚着他，Draco环住Neville的肩。他给了Neville一个这辈子给过最紧的拥抱，他紧紧地闭着眼，试图抑制住那汹涌而出的眼泪。“谢谢你。”Draco很不会对人表示感谢。但他这辈子从没有如此感激过一个人。这是他得到过最棒的生日礼物。他难以自已，眼泪流过他的脸颊落在Neville的毛背心上，有的流进了他嘴里。他浑身颤抖，他感觉自己要爆炸了。他一遍又一遍语无伦次地咕哝着：“谢谢你，谢谢你。”

Neville一直轻轻抚摸着他的背，然后他温柔地吻了吻他的脸颊。Draco断断续续地胡言乱语着，Neville轻声说：“我很抱歉你还不能看他。至少在他获释之前不能，或者我再帮你想想办法。但你可以给他写信，我会尽力的。

“谢谢你。”Draco像个坏掉的复读机一样说——像一个崩溃的人。他想拥抱他的父亲都想疯了，但知道——仅只是知道他很好，就对他如此重要。这对他来说就是一切，Draco想到他的母亲可以再次拥抱他的父亲，她该多开心啊。如果Draco能拥抱他们，又该有多棒啊。

他像个孩子一样紧紧抱着Neville，再也不想放手。

~

在接下来的几个小时里，Draco还是时不时地就哭起来。他早就已经不担心是不是哭太多了，而Neville也开始轻笑起来。Draco还以微笑，他看起来简直像个疯子——咧嘴笑着，脸上却带着泪痕。他母亲的猫头鹰送来一件包裹，Draco把它放在了茶几上，然后立刻绕过沙发走向玻璃推拉门。Neville今天不想照顾花园，虽然那是他每周例行之事。他想悉听Draco之命，因为今天是Draco的生日。

每当Neville走到Draco身边五米内时，他都好想跑过去把自己粘到Neville的身上。就算对于他现在这样尴尬的状态而言，这还是很蠢。他想好好做饭。Neville说他想为Draco做一次饭，但Neville是个厨房杀手，而且Draco反正也闲着没事儿。他让Neville去花园里采一些蘑菇，他要做蔬菜烤面。

猫头鹰来了，Draco不知道他能不能开信。他可不想在状况如此给力的时候涉险。

他拉开玻璃门朝Neville喊道：“Neville，我收到了一个包裹！”

“有滴答声吗？”Neville问。

“啥？”Draco挑眉。

“呃，没什么。只是个我在办公室听到的麻瓜玩笑。”Neville起身，手上拿着一碗新鲜的蘑菇，另一只手拍着裤子。他走到脚垫前擦了擦鞋，Draco翻了个白眼，然后弯下身解开了鞋带。Neville由他摆弄，因为比这更琐碎的事他们也有过讨论。

当鞋带终于解开，Neville脱掉鞋加入Draco，然后走到了桌边。他放下碗拿起那个小包裹。上面放着四封信，两人分别收到两封。

Draco在他身后咕哝：“我能打开它吗？”

Neville从裤包里抽出手，然后用魔杖点了点信。没什么问题。他点了点头。“可以，但我们还是先看信吧……抱歉，但我想把这几封都读一下，因为它们都装在一个包裹里。”

Draco理解地点点头，说：“你看吧。”

他有些紧张。他认出了这些字迹，他挤到Neville身边，Neville打开了第一封信。因为Draco紧紧地环着他的手臂，这个动作有些困难。

“亲爱的Longbottom先生，”Neville读道，然后停下来咕哝，“……她何必这么正式……”他耸肩，然后没再念下去。Draco把头靠在Neville肩膀上，然后读起信来。

‘亲爱的Longbottom先生，

语言不能表达我对你的感激。你救我的两个男人于危难，而我永远都欠你这个情。如果我在任何方面能对你有所帮助，请立刻告诉我。Lucius已平安回到家中，他大多数时候都在休息，他也对你充满感激。你的善行将永远为我们所铭记。

我相信你知道今天是Draco的生日。我不确定在当前形势下我可以送他什么，但我希望我可以寄个蛋糕。但如果不可以我也能理解。谢谢你对他一直以来的照顾。你不知道这对我而言有多重要。

真挚祝福，  
Narcissa Malfoy

P.S.Draco对你评价极高。别为他的面具所惑——他了解你的善良。’

Draco被信的最后羞红了脸。

而善良的Neville自然也不会说什么啦。“她好客气。蛋糕当然可以寄啦；我们可以午餐的时候吃。”然后他取出第二封信。

Draco立即认出了这个字体，虽然不像前一个那么熟悉。它比从前多了些颤抖，少了些流畅。年轻时的Lucius一定会重写的吧。

这封信很简洁：

‘谢谢你。

-Lucius Malfoy’

Draco抬起头看了看Neville的脸，Neville正微笑着。“你父亲是个惜墨如金的人……怪了，你怎么话这么多？”

Draco轻笑。但他知道他的父亲一定非常累——也许正在享受着炉火和床铺。还有和人的接触。他想像他父母握着手一起写信，或者之类的场景。他们一直很亲密，而Draco比谁都知道这种失而复得的感觉有多美妙。

他相信对于他的父亲而言只写这两个字也已经很困难，所以他很感激。静静的一分钟过去，Neville把另一封信递给了Draco——这是写给他的。

这是他母亲的字迹。

‘我亲爱的Draco，

亲爱的，生日快乐！我和你父亲对你的爱无以言表！附上蛋糕。我希望能给你更多礼物，但我不知道什么能送什么不能送，而且我照顾你父亲也分身乏术——我都不忍心让他下床。别担心；他只是很累，但身体还不错。他非常想念你。我希望你知道你出生的那天对我们而言都是这辈子最美好的一天。我希望你能无比快乐。

全心爱意，  
母亲

P.S.你的父亲单独写了信；他很爱你。我们也给Neville写了信——请让他检查那个蛋糕。

P.P.S.[b]嫁给那个男人[/b]’

Draco的脸更红了，但他没来得及把信从Neville的视线里移开。他悄悄看了眼Neville；Neville榛子色的眼睛大张着。他看起来很惊讶。

Draco张了张嘴，但不知该说什么。于是他拿起了另一封信，一边向梅林祈祷这别太尴尬可笑。（能得到他母亲的承认自然很棒……虽然她现在的判断可能不太准确。与他父亲的重逢可能已经取代他的出生成为了对她而言最美好的事。）

另一封写给Draco的信就像给Neville的一样笔迹颤抖凌乱。Draco还是紧握着它，手有些颤抖。

‘亲爱的Draco，

我已平安回家，和你的母亲在一起。等我恢复更多体力后会给你写更多信。生日快乐。

我爱你，  
父亲。’

看完后Draco抓着信，良久。

Neville静静坐在那里，终于，Draco舒了口气，才意识到自己一直抓着那封信。他把信叠在了其它几封信上——Draco会按惯例保留这些信。从今早起他一直不安着，他现在还能走简直是奇迹。他转过身再次拥抱Neville，只因为他想要。

现在他得到了他母亲的支持，不知为何这让他把Neville抱得更紧了。Neville感觉到了。Neville好像在等Draco放开，但Draco没有。于是过了一会儿，Neville锤下手臂，把手放到了Draco的后腰上。他向厨房倾了倾身，好像要把Draco一起带过去。但Draco很不合作地没动。

Neville俯下身，在Draco“嘿！”的抱怨声中把他抱了起来。他“”地一声环住了Neville的脖子。Neville稳稳地抱住了他的膝和肩。Neville把他抱到沙发边，然后小心翼翼地把他放下，像一个抱着新娘跨过门槛的丈夫。Neville手臂的力量好强。

Neville亲了亲他的脸，然后咕哝道：“我去切蛋糕。生日快乐。”

Draco觉得他已经听了这句话无数次了。他有一次生日去了巴黎。

这次生日更棒。

这是Draco过的最棒的生日，虽然他没得到什么新鲜的礼物。但他现在更懂得珍惜。Neville抬着盘子走出厨房，然后打开了盒子。Draco跪坐起来，然后倾身观察蛋糕——上面装裱着美丽的银绿色条纹，上面撒着巧克力末和各种颜色的糖霜。不管他长多大，Draco的母亲总是把他当孩子。Draco从不抱怨；他喜欢被宠爱。Neville切过‘亲爱的’这个词，切下了两大块儿蛋糕。

“我们不该先吃饭吗？”Draco拉长调子问。

Neville耸肩。“这么多蛋糕我们待会儿还可以当甜点吃，也许明早还可以吃。”然后他顿了顿，转过头。“你想现在吃吗?”

“我现在就想吃，”Draco说。因为他知道这是她母亲做的——她不会去买。而且Draco的母亲是全世界最好的厨师。Neville也许现在还不知道，但他总会知道的。Neville在他们的盘子里各放了一把叉子，然后把盘子抬到了沙发边。

再能被服务的感觉真好。Draco在上霍格沃茨期间没有被服侍过用餐，而且那包括了大礼堂的筵席。从二年级后他就再没有被正式服务过了。当然这没有把进餐厅算在内，但是Draco在学校期间也没有机会进餐厅。

他们腿挨着腿并排坐在沙发上吃蛋糕。Draco挪了挪，用一条腿环住了Neville的，想要离他更近。他们的肩膀靠在一起。蛋糕是大理石蛋糕，而且非常美味。它在他口中融化——完美的蓬松和顺滑。

吃了一会儿Neville说：“我知道你的厨艺师出何处了。”

Draco骄傲道：“我母亲是个出色的蛋糕师。”

Neville轻笑着点头，又切下了一大块儿。Draco享受着每一口的滋味。他先吃完了自己的那一块儿，然后用眼角看着Neville的。

他俯身把空盘子放到了咖啡桌上。然后他转向Neville，夺走了Neville手里的叉子。

Neville好笑地看着他，Draco转向他：“啊——”

Neville笑着翻了个白眼，然后张开了嘴。Draco把蛋糕递进他嘴里，然后Neville一闭上嘴他就俯身亲了他一下。Neville轻笑，然后开始咀嚼。Draco把剩下的蛋糕切成两块儿，然后等着Neville吃完嘴里的蛋糕。

当他咽下去时，Draco甜甜地说：“张嘴，主人。”

Neville挑眉，但还是听话地张嘴。Draco把剩下的两块儿未给他，等着他吃完，然后倾过身去吻他。Neville回吻Draco，一边环住Draco的腰，这样他就能倾身然后把盘子随手扔到咖啡桌上。撞击声传来，他们依旧在接吻。因为蛋糕，Neville尝起来甜甜的，糖分带给Draco晕眩的快感。这是他这辈子最棒的生日，而且现在，只有一件事可以让这一切变得更好。

他们嘴唇分开，Draco在Neville颊边轻声说：“和我做爱。”

他以前从来不用这个词。他一直觉得人们用那个词来描述性简直愚蠢，但现在，这是他能想到最合适的描述。他可以无所事事，也可以无事生非，但现在想——现在就要。首先他想做爱，让Neville知道他有多么感激Neville所做的一切。让Neville知道他想要Neville的全部。Draco挪过去骑到了Neville的大腿上，用他挺立的下方摩擦着Neville。

Neville声音嘶哑：“卧室？”

Draco摇头，然后用双手描摹着Neville的身体，拉起的毛背心，把手伸向他的皮带。“太远了。就在这儿操我。”Neville也在变硬，Draco抓住下摆帮Neville脱毛背心。Neville抬起手帮忙。然后他们靠回沙发，Draco摩挲着Neville长衬衫上的扣子。

“今天是你的生日，”Neville低声说，他半闭着眼睛，眼中充满了欲望，他看向Draco。“你今天想在上吗？”

Draco又摇了摇头，“我想要你粗壮的老二。”Neville因这用词而颤抖，Draco知道他一定脸红了。既然他现在已经知道Neville有多大，不让那进入他的身体就太浪费了。当他解到最后一颗扣子的时候他放下手开始揉捏Neville，Neville低吼。“你好大，Neville。”Draco渴望地说，声音淫荡又极度下流。但Neville总让他如此。“你是我最棒的礼物……”

他停了一秒。

“好吧，你不是，我父亲才是最好的礼物。”Draco咧着嘴脱下Neville的衬衫，描摹着那下面紧实的肌肉。“但你是第二好的。”他的音调压低了，他声音低沉地说，“如果你清晨能让我吸你的话，我会一直开心到现在。”他倾身舔了舔Neville的耳朵，然后轻轻对着它吹气，“就连我妈妈的蛋糕都不如你的精液美味。”

然后他直起身，半闭着眼睛，故意在Neville眼前舔了舔嘴唇。

Neville唰地一下倾身吻上Draco，让他险些失去了平衡。Neville凶猛地吮吸着Draco的嘴唇，粗糙的手指开始拉扯他的衣服。Neville暂停了这个吻，迅速脱下了Draco的衬衣并把它随手扔到一边。Draco扯着Neville的皮带，想要让它消失。

Draco试图解开皮带，Neville咕哝：“管它呢。”他一挥魔杖消影无踪了他们的裤子，Draco在Neville的唇边尖叫。突然间他们赤诚相见，Draco敏感的臀部摩擦着Neville的大腿，他张开的双腿，他的脚踝抵着Neville的膝盖。他开始更用力地摩擦Neville的膝盖，像只狗一样拱向他的主人，他因龟头得到的摩擦而双眼上翻。Neville又挥了挥魔杖，另一道魔咒使Draco的后穴充满了润滑剂，并抽动扩张起来。

他今天有点儿想做得缓慢又温柔。但现在他只想做得迅速又猛烈。反正他没什么耐心。他啃噬着Neville的下巴，然后轻声说：“我如此想要你的大阴茎……”他怎么这么快就如此兴奋？他强调似得在Neville的大腿上扭着屁股，他感觉到他的臀瓣已经分开，他双腿紧绷，分开着。“嗯……Neville，操我……和我上床，对我做你想做的……和我做爱……”他扭动着，快速地挺动着他的臀部。“我好想要你。”他呼吸急促，但还能呻吟，“Neviiille……”

“操，”Neville骂道。

他紧紧抓住Draco的臀部，然后突然站了起来，他抱起Draco。Draco惊叫，但Neville已经抱起他的腿——公主抱。Draco紧紧环住Neville赤裸的肩膀，Neville也紧紧抱住他的。然后Neville蹲下了一点，咕哝着：“你能拿一下我的魔杖吗？”

Draco张大眼。

他从来没有碰过Neville的魔杖。他从来没有试图去拿它——甚至都没有想过要去拿。他的项圈会灼伤他吗？或者说只是在他试图使用魔法的时候？他还是怀疑地看向Neville，Neville温柔地说：“没事的，我保证。你只要不试图施咒就好。但我们可能一会儿要用得到，清洁什么的，还有……额，我现在没手啦……”他不好意思地笑了。

Draco慢慢把手伸向咖啡桌，Neville的魔杖就被扔在那上面。拿起魔杖时他颤抖——他可以感觉到指尖上颤抖的魔力。它穿过他的血管，让他在血流的搏动中被勾起了一些记忆。他环住Neville的脖子，紧紧抓着魔杖。

刑罚中最可怕的一部分就是失去他的魔法。作为一个纯血，Draco从未想象过没有魔杖的情况。他的魔杖是令他高高在上的原因；一个Malfoy。但他这么久都没碰过魔杖了，这让他都习惯了。他抓着Neville的魔杖，就算他不能用它，这都让他……

感到自由。

而且这意味着Neville信任他。他。一个食死徒，一个斯莱特林，一个Malfoy。Neville从未提起过他那几乎随着黑魔王消失的黑魔标记，但Draco知道它就在那儿，在他的皮肤下沉眠着。有时候Draco会想为什么Neville能忍受他赤裸的躯体，但很明显，Neville并不介意。

Neville站直，然后抱着Draco走起来，好像Draco没有一点儿重量。Draco的阴茎因为这离题而有些泄气，Neville抱着他穿过起居室的时候它疲软地在他腿间晃荡着，他们上了楼梯。Draco因为这些思绪而发起愣，他咕哝：“Neville……”

“你想要做爱；我们就要好好地做。”就是这样。Neville温柔地抱他上了楼梯，走过转角，Draco紧紧抱着他，他抓着Neville的魔杖，把脸埋在Neville的脖子里。抱着他的Neville的双臂如此强壮，如此有力，他们穿过走廊，满足与期待在Draco的胸中胀起。为了打开门，Neville不得不用有一点儿奇怪的姿势挪了一下Draco。他抱着Draco走进卧室，然后直接走向床。他把Draco轻轻放到床垫上，亲了亲他的额头又轻轻抚摸他的头发。Draco在枕头里挪动着试图让自己更舒服些。他把Neville的魔杖紧紧抓在胸前，感受着他心跳中律动的魔力。

Neville好像注意到了，他嘴唇皱了皱。他轻声说：“我很抱歉你不能用魔法。”

Draco摇头。他觉得自己已经有十年都没用过魔法了。他觉定今天不要为这事儿破坏了心情。“谢谢你让我拿你的魔杖。”

Neville轻笑，他把一缕铂金色的头发别到Draco的耳后。“我不能让你使用魔法，但如果你想要你什么时候都可以拿它，如果你想要用什么魔法叫我就好。你知道为了你我什么都会做。”他俯下身温柔地吻了他很久。

当他断开这个吻的时候，Draco脸上带着一个大大的微笑。他觉得他又要哭了。他举起魔杖，试图憋回自己的眼泪，Neville轻轻把它从他手中抽走。Draco因他们手指的相碰而颤抖，然后他想起来了为什么他们俩要上楼来。他还是想要，要不然他们都全裸着干嘛，他只戴着项圈，那将他们紧密地联系在了一起。他轻声慢慢道：“你能拉上窗帘，把光调暗吗？”

Neville点头，然后挥了挥魔杖。门关上了，窗帘被拉了起来，床头灯打开了，是一半的光线。

微笑着，Draco调笑：“把床单变成绿色？”

Neville轻笑，但还是挥了挥魔杖，Draco用手肘撑起身子张大眼看着他可爱的、祖母绿色的床具。他绞尽脑汁试图再想出点儿什么要求，任何事，只要能让他再次感受到魔法。

但他想不出什么来，他靠回枕头上。他满足地叹息，他觉得——他知道——Neville明天还是会像今天一样体贴。他抬头看了看Neville，然后快乐地吸气：“和我做爱？”

Neville立刻付诸行动。Draco还因为那个他在楼下施的咒语而放松并湿润，Draco邀请般张开腿，一只手抚过自己的腹部。Neville把魔杖扔到床头柜上，他像一个掠食者一样爬到了床上。他榛子色的眼睛看着Draco，燃烧着，Draco也回望着他。Neville优雅地爬到他上方，来到了他的双腿间，而Draco则把大腿张到最大。他把大腿环到了Neville的腰上，想要把Neville拉近，他把手从自己的阴茎上移到了Neville那边。Neville倒吸一口气。Draco的手滑过Neville的光滑下腹，滑过他紧实的腹肌，滑向他强壮的肩膀、他的脖子，滑进他的头发。他抓住Neville棕色的头发，拉下Neville，给了他一个用力的、充满渴望的吻。Neville与他相触的嘴唇完美地柔软，完美地温暖，有一点儿湿，而Neville的角度也是如此完美。他们的鼻子互相刮蹭着，Draco呻吟。Neville伸出舌头随意扫过Draco的嘴唇，然后慢慢滑了进去。他描摹着Draco的舌头、Draco的牙齿、Draco的上颌，以及所有一切。Draco懒懒地回吻着他，把他们的舌头交缠在一起，并不是争斗主权而只是在戏耍。他们不断地接吻，Draco抚摸着Neville的脸颊，他深色的头发。Neville抚摸着Draco的身体，Draco在温暖中越发快乐起来。

Neville好完美。他的吻好完美。他在Draco的身上感觉如此完美——好像他生来就应该是这样的。他坚强，但是温柔，勇敢但是聪慧，冷静但是真诚。比起Draco这条蛇他是一只完美、务实的狮子。Draco在他们分享的这个吻中意识到，和Neville在一起让他觉得自己好像变好了。好像Neville对他产生了好的影响。

他意识到就连他的母亲都发现了，他咽下一阵咯咯的笑。Neville轻轻撑起身，一边蹭着Draco的脸一边笑着问：“怎么？”

“没什么，”Draco叹息，声音轻轻的。“只是……”他垂下眼，把玩着Neville的头发。

Neville不再深究，他吻了吻Draco的脸颊。Draco眯起眼睛笑了，Neville抚过Draco的腹部，令他弓起身吸了一口气。他的大腿加紧了Neville的身体，一边向Neville的下体挺起身。Neville发出一声短促的呻吟，他把手伸向Draco的阴茎。Draco立刻吸气，一边向Neville的手中挺起。

“你真完美，”Neville对Draco咕哝，然后低下头索吻，Draco欣然回应。Neville让他沐浴于爱河，Neville撸动着让Draco在手中变硬，这简直太容易了。Neville的手指在他身上的感觉总令他兴奋，而且他本来就已经半硬了。要让他不硬才难呢——Neville正全身赤裸地趴在他身上散发着爱意。

通常，Draco会因为缺乏安全感而有所保留。但今天是他的生日，他只感到怡然自得。Neville发现了，他用舌头崇拜着Draco的脸和唇。Draco得意起来。Neville的手指下移，Draco还没来得及呻吟那手就抽走了，它滑向了他的臀瓣。手指滑向他已经被扩张并润滑过的小穴，Draco试图向它们挺起。这让他们的阴茎摩擦在一起，这当然也很合Draco的意。他试图用他的阴茎感受Neville的形状、他的每一根血管，Neville疯狂地吻着他，一边玩弄着他的小穴。感觉无处不在，Draco感到眩晕。

Neville退开了一点点，Draco抬起头，试图继续那个吻。Neville轻柔地把一根手指滑进他的身体，Draco喘息。Neville抽插起来，又轻松地加进了一根手指，但Draco还是扭动起来。这不痛，那里湿滑又已经过准备，但还是有种灼烧的感觉，他想要更大的东西。Neville不断地亲吻着他的脸颊，他低吼：“你真美。”

Draco呼吸沉重，他的手滑下Neville的脖子，试图接触更多。“N-Neville……”

“你聪明，”Neville咕哝，声音低沉又嘶哑，他亲吻着Draco的耳朵。“你智慧、可爱，又幽默。”他抿着Draco的耳垂，扩张着Draco，Draco想要紧紧抱住他，想与他合二为一。Neville直起身，眼中充满快乐，他轻笑着说：“你还把房间打扫得很干净。”他大大地咧着嘴，Draco回以微笑，“你为我做饭，非常美味的饭……”

“你照顾我，”Draco打断了他慢慢说道，“你抚慰我，给我安全感，让我感到踏实……”他以为他永远不会对任何人说这些话，但对Neville，他可以坦诚，不像对任何人。他可以调皮，他可以讽刺他，他可以温柔，也可以刻薄。他可以做自己，而且和Neville做爱比什么都棒。好吧，还有被渴望的感觉就更好了。刚过了午餐时间，但感觉好像到了晚上似的，Draco想让Neville一直呆在床上陪着他，整个周末都这样陪着他。Draco还想说什么，但Neville的手指离开了他，而他因这种失落感喘息起来。他转过头闭上眼，等着Neville。他咬起嘴唇，却没能制止自己的一个呻吟，因为他感觉到那熟悉的柔软的头部顶上他的小穴。他等着它推进来，但它没有。

Draco恼怒地睁开眼，Neville回以微笑，他亲了亲他的眼睑。“看起来你好像有什么话要说，”他咕哝。Draco吐了吐舌头，他感觉自己调皮又淫荡。他试图扭动臀部挪向Neville，但Neville捉住了他不让他动，Neville又吻了他。Draco仰着头，融化在了这个吻中。

他什么都没说。他不想打断这种安静；他只想好好放松。Neville让他不能更加放松。Neville一定是知道他在想什么，因为他阴茎的顶端终于用慢得可怕的速度缓缓开始推进。Draco的肌肉只缩了半秒钟，他便又舒适地放松了下来。Neville继续用他粗糙的手和柔软的嘴唇爱抚着他的身体。Draco放松着，他试图把腿再抬起一些，给Neville更多的空间。他想让Neville深深地进入他、充满他、让他变得完整。当头部进入时Draco喘息，他的额头抬起，触碰着Neville的额头。

Neville低吼，然后继续推进。他轻轻抽插着，退出一点点，又推进一截，不断深入着。一点都不痛——因为Draco被准备得很好，虽然那的确撑开了他，让他的内壁因为入侵而抽动。这是种熟悉的奇异感觉，但他感觉很棒。Draco确定，很确定，它就属于那里。Neville不断推进，直到他完全进入，Draco大声呻吟。他仰起头试图调整，在Neville坚硬、巨大的阴茎的插入中扭动着臀部。他感觉被插入，完全地满足。他的双腿滑上Neville的腰，Neville会意，他用手臂环住他的腿，让Draco的双膝搭在了他的肩膀上。这给了Neville更多推入的空间，让Draco被更多地充满，他双眼上翻，眼冒金星。他的双臂垂在床上，双手紧紧抓着床单。Neville俯下身与他鬓角厮磨，他温柔地说：“告诉我什么时候。”

Draco毫不犹豫，他喘息着：“现……现在……”他试图挺起臀部以强调。Neville低吼，他开始抽出。

Draco试图垂下眼。他试图越过自己坚挺的阴茎去看那湿漉漉的一寸寸退出他的身体，但保持这个姿势太难了，而且Neville让他骨头都软了。想要一直睁着眼也变得很难，他的身体被快感淹没。当Neville快要整个抽出的时候Draco空虚的后穴抽搐起来，他渴望着Neville再次进入。

Neville没有犹豫。他再次推进，这一次很快，他一推到底，令Draco呻吟。Neville再次慢慢抽出，就这样重复着。他每一次都调整着角度，摩擦着更多的部分，玩弄着Draco的身体。他离Draco很近，他俯着身，Draco的膝盖触碰着他的肩膀，小腿在Neville身后悬空着。Neville在他仰起头时舔了舔他的耳朵，他轻声问：“你喜欢怎样做？”

Draco低吼。他想要Neville。只要Neville。Neville继续浅浅地操着他，缓慢又色情。当Neville撞上他的前列腺时，Draco弓起身，无声地尖叫，他伸手抓住Neville的后颈。他眼冒金星，他呻吟：“N-Neville……”

“你想要怎样的？”Neville重复了他的问题。他的声音同样带着喘息，但他试图保持理智，他的声音低沉，几乎像是嘶吼。“慢的，快的，重的……”他探向Draco的耳朵，用舌头舔着它。他色情地低声说：“告诉我你想让我怎样爱你……”

“哦——操……操……”Draco呻吟，他紧紧抱着Neville，抓着Neville的头发。他拉过Neville，给了他一个湿湿的、深深的舌吻。Draco浑身是汗，Neville的节奏渐渐加快，但还是比较慢。Draco忙于与Neville接吻而无从说话，这样也好。坏处是Neville也不能说话了，而他是如此性感……

Neville的节奏很稳，每一次都撞击着Draco的前列腺，给他身体带来一阵阵快感。电流蹿过他的皮肤，穿过他的血管，令他晕眩，让他蜷起脚趾。就算用缓慢又温柔的方式，Neville也把Draco操得不知所以。他抓着Draco的臀部，抚摸着他的身侧，Draco的坚挺不断撞击着Neville坚实的小腹。当Neville的手指熟练地绕上Draco的阴茎时，Draco真的觉得自己上了天堂。他完全放弃了那个吻，Neville接过了主动权。Neville的主动却不比他对Draco的爱意与珍视。Neville什么都为Draco去做。他充满了Draco的口腔，充满了Draco的身体，他抚触着他。Neville点燃了他，让Draco不断地被充满。Neville不像往常一样狠狠挺入，或者把他操进床垫，他也没有滑向床头板。他被充满又被抽出，而每一次空虚都令他渴望更多。当Neville断开那个吻的时候Draco没有允许——他按住Neville的头，让他们的额头与鼻子相贴。他可以从嘴唇上感觉到Neville甜美的呼吸，他闭上眼睛。肌肤相触的声音、Neville粗重的呼吸声和Draco的喘息充斥其间。他大脑一片空白，所有血液都流向他硬得不可思议的阴茎，Neville正温柔地抚摸着它。他的心在胸中疯狂跳动，他可以感觉到Neville在他每一根手指下快速的脉搏。他不想让这一切停止，永远不要。

但这当然不可能永远持续。这太好了，太完美了。这是他想要的一切，如此令人窒息，Draco喘息，Neville继续慢慢地操着他。Neville轻轻地套弄着他，用拇指刺激着那凹槽，另一只手玩弄着他的睾丸，轻轻地揉捏着它们。他们没有说话，虽然他们的心跳声如此剧烈、呼吸如此粗重。Neville进出着Draco的身体，Draco再次感受到了它。这感觉在他的脑中积累、冲刷着他的身体，直到他的肌肉拉紧、睾丸缩紧，他张开嘴；来了，来了。他想要喊出Neville的名字，一遍又一遍。他在Neville的手中抽搐着，他突然弓起身，在急剧的喘息中他射了。他双眼上翻，眼冒金星，他下腹积起的快感和血管一起爆发。他的高潮穿过他的身体喷薄而出，他毫无防备地射了。他的高潮爆发了，喷满了他们的胸口，在他快乐的喷射中，他气喘吁吁地说：“我爱你。”

Neville轻轻地套弄着他，直到他射完，Draco摔回床上，感觉精疲力竭又非常爽快。他异常满足。他知道自己的内壁绞紧了Neville，因为不一会儿Neville也在他体内痉挛起来，Draco夹紧臀部，让他感觉更棒。他可以感觉到Neville在他体内射了，精液涂满了他的内壁，充满了他。Neville一直深深插在他体内，他狠狠吻着Draco。Draco无力地接受了这个吻。Neville令他心醉神迷，Draco愉悦地呻吟，他的手臂垂在床上。他希望自己还有力气去搂住Neville。但他只是躺在那儿，Neville结束了这个吻，然后重重趴在了他身上。

Neville喘了几分钟的气，然后抽出Draco躺到一边。Draco呜咽，他可以感觉到精液从他张开的洞口流出，Neville在他旁边伸展开。Draco缩进Neville怀中，Neville温柔地抱着他。他们都浑身湿透，都气喘吁吁，都瘫倒在床却无比满足。Neville亲了亲Draco的脸颊，然后认真坚定地说：“我也爱你。”


	14. Chapter 14

当Draco悠悠转醒的时候周围一片黑暗。他颤抖着睫毛在黑暗中睁开眼睛，咂了咂嘴——喉咙好干。他就是因为这个醒过来的。Neville发出含糊的咕哝声，Draco往后挪了挪。在透过厚厚窗帘穿过来的黯淡苍白的星光中，他几乎看不见Neville的身形。Draco掀开了毯子。

也许他应该从床尾下床然后绕过床。Neville睡在门的那边，也是台灯的那边。但现在已经太晚了，Draco很累，他懒得那样做。他从Neville身上爬过去，试图不要吵醒他，然后悄悄享受着他们肌肤相亲的感觉。他们经常裸睡。这让Draco常常在一个完美、赤裸的拥抱里醒来，然后继续他们昨晚落下的课题。

Draco跌跌撞撞地在黑暗中走过。他尽量轻地打开门，然后悄悄穿过同样黑暗的走廊。厨房要亮些——百叶窗，不像楼上的窗帘一样遮光效果显著，街灯的光穿过了狭板。

Draco从橱柜里摸出一个杯子，他摸索着去接了一杯水。他靠着流理台喝下了水然后把空杯子留在了水池边。

然后他回到门厅，上楼梯，穿过走廊然后穿过那道还开着的门。他轻轻合上门然后爬回了Neville身上。

Draco正试图爬回毯子里，Neville转过身环住了他的胸口。Neville挪到他身边轻轻咕哝：“你干啥去了？”

Draco微笑，因为Neville的触碰和他声音里浓浓的睡意。“我去喝水，”Draco轻声说，“……本来不想吵醒你的。”

Neville打了个哈欠嘟哝道：“没事。”

Draco把头靠到Neville头上，嗅着薰衣草洗发液残留的香味。他再次闭上沉重的眼皮，他马上又可以睡着了。

Neville含糊不清地说：“Draco？”

“嗯？”

Neville又挪近了一些，Draco把（现在变成了绿色的）毯子拉高。他侧过身，因为他想找一个更舒服的姿势，也因为Neville好像有话要说。Neville的手臂还是轻轻环抱着他，但滑低了一些，在毯子外面。Draco感觉到Neville的呼吸触碰着他的脸，虽然什么也看不到，但这给了他安全感。Neville好像正皱着眉。“我只是……在思考……”

他停了一下，Draco打了个哈欠：“现在？你不睡觉啦。”

Neville轻笑：“不是啦。我最近都在想这事儿。我醒过来的时候你不在我身边，所以我又想起来了……”

Draco立刻皱起眉：“我只不过是去喝杯水……”

“我知道。我只是……你瞧，我们没必要现在就谈这事儿。但既然我醒了，就……刚好可以谈谈。”他说得越久，Draco就越发清醒起来。太可笑了；从周围的光线来看，他们还可以睡好久呢。

但Neville好像很困扰，于是Draco慢吞吞地说：“什么事？”

他可以感觉到Neville长长的叹息——气流擦过他的脸颊。Draco凑近了一点，他抚摸着Neville的胸膛，试图给他一些安抚。“我只是……在想……呃……如果你被释放了……会怎样……”

Draco的双眼在黑暗中睁大了，他张开嘴。如果不是躺在床上，他早就跳起来了，他浑身僵硬起来。

一定是因为感觉到了他的反应，Neville轻声说：“我只是在想未来。我不知道你会担心……”

“……你会不再想要我？”Draco的喉咙又变干了。

Neville在床单上挪了挪，他的剪影立起了一点——他用手肘撑起了自己。也许是为了好好看清Draco的表情。Draco觉得被扇了一巴掌。“什么？不，我不是那个意思？你知道我想要你——”

“那你为什么想摆脱我？”

“我没有——！我不是这个意思，我是说如果你以后被释放的话，然后……我不是想让你走……”他停了一下，Draco绝望地挪了挪，他感觉矛盾又担忧，他永远不想离开Neville。Neville像是安抚一只受伤的小动物（就像Draco常常表现的那样）一样用更低、更轻柔的声音继续道：“……我其实是想问……如果你有选择……如果你随时可以走——如果我并不拥有你……你还想和我在一起吗？”

Draco放心了一点点，但他的身体还是在颤抖。理智上他知道自己理解错了。但他就是不由自主……一想到离开Neville的家还有Neville温暖的怀抱就令他难受。他在这里很安全，他被接受，被爱，这种感觉他好久没有过了。在这里的时光比他的童年还要快乐，如果他不能和Neville在一起，他宁愿不要重返社会。就算他不曾是个食死徒，不会处处被鄙夷、被厌弃，他还是不想去找工作、找房子，然后和别的人在一起。他只想呆在这里。说实话，他不在乎他是不是戴着这个项圈。

Draco想：“我当然会留下来。”但他只是点了点头，他感到喉咙干涩。他不知道Neville有没有看出来。他觉得应该没有，他声音颤抖地说：“我想。”

Neville温暖的手抚摸着Draco的脸颊，Draco抬手覆住Neville的手。Neville温柔地用拇指抚摸着他的脸，然后低下头亲了亲他的额头。Draco仰起头，示意他想要更多。Neville会意，他们嘴唇相触。Draco傻傻地想要问，如果他不被拥有，Neville会不会想要他。如果他是自由的，如果他像自己曾经那样刻薄又恶劣。但他不想把这一切毁掉，突然Neville抱住他转了个身，来到了Draco的身上，还卷着毯子。他轻轻抚摸着Draco的颧骨再次轻声问：“你还会想要我吗？”

Draco使劲儿点头，虽然他知道Neville看不见，他也许能感觉到。“当然。和你做爱……”Draco睫毛颤动，他回想起那些场景，试图找出正确的词。他呻吟：“棒得不可思议。”

不知为什么，他知道Neville在得意地笑。Neville又亲了亲他，这一次是在嘴唇上，Draco试图忘记那小小的争吵。或者说是误会。管它呢。反正，这让他饥渴起来。他突然不觉得困了，他向Neville挺起身子。Neville在他的触碰下呻吟，然后也向他挺起。

Draco没有再让他们的嘴唇分开。他怕自己又会说出什么蠢话。在一次次触碰中，他渐渐安心起来。在一次次相触中，Neville的吻渐渐由轻柔变成疯狂。Draco的心跳倒是没有太加速，因为担忧他已经非常紧张，但这却让他的心跳渐渐平稳下来。少了一些慌乱。多了一些放松。他的皮肤再次变得温热，他抚摸着Neville强壮的手臂，抚上他宽阔的肩膀，滑下他强壮的肩胛。Neville皮肤光滑，触感柔软。Neville闻起来很舒服，就像他往常一样。他闻上去强壮又性感。Draco可以感觉他和他平坦小腹相贴的六块腹肌，还有Neville渐渐挺起的坚硬抵上他的大腿。Draco在被子里挣扎着试图让他们的阴茎摩擦起来。终于他成功了，Draco不得不断开吻呻吟起来。Neville乘机吸吮起Draco的脖子，试图留下记号。

还睡什么呀。Draco已不能自已。他好热，他血气翻涌。Neville的味道很好闻，触感也很棒。有时候他希望Neville没有工作，这样他们就能天天上床。那就太棒了。在意乱情迷、头晕目眩中，Draco喘息着：“N……Neville……我们能不能……手铐……？”因为他一直都想要试试。

Neville使了好大劲儿亲了一下Draco的脸，让Draco的脸都转了过去，他声音沙哑地回答道：“没必要束缚你。”

Draco想翻白眼，但还是在Neville使劲儿挺了一下身，让他们的阴茎摩擦在一起之后闭上了眼睛。他呻吟着试图说：“那……那么……我可以……？”过了几秒钟他意识到，不管Neville怎么说，那都是不可以的。他是个奴隶；他不能把他的主人绑起来。（虽然他还是想那么干。）但是，“我——我会乖的……我发誓……”

Neville微笑着使劲儿亲了亲他的颧骨。“我知道。”他叹息，轻蹭起Draco金色的头发。

Draco耐心地等待着。他一边轻浅地摩擦着Neville，一边探索着Neville深色的皮肤。咧嘴看着黑暗的天花板，Draco第一千次想，自己真是撞了大运。Neville好像在沉思着，Draco开始轻轻在他脸上啄起来。

然后Neville咕哝：“好吧。”他滚下Draco走向床头柜。Draco咬着嘴唇试图不要抱怨——夜晚的空气有点儿冷，而Neville这个被子挪开了。什么东西在黑暗中发出声响——Neville在使用魔法。是不是柜子被打开了？还是抽屉什么的。金属相撞的咔擦声响起。过了一会儿Neville回到Draco身边，把一个重重的、冰冷的东西放到了Draco的胸口上。

Draco重重呼气，然后拿起手铐。

就算在黑暗中，他也知道这是什么。他知道了解这东西的触感。感觉起来坚硬、耐用，而且很厚很重。Neville伸展开，床单发出悉悉索索的声音，灯光调亮了不到四分之一，Draco使劲儿眨眼。光线还是很暗。只是一个小小的、橙色的光圈。但Draco还是能清清楚楚地看到Neville的全部，就像他想要的那样。

Neville宠溺地笑着躺到了床中央，靠在枕头上。他伸起手臂靠在床头上。Draco舔着嘴唇盯着Neville。

Neville看起来好美。他伸起的手臂拉伸了他的肌肉，灯光舔舐着他金色的皮肤，他的头发凌乱得恰到好处。他看起来像个正在休息的超级模特，或者一个刚拍完片的色情明星。Draco色眯眯地看了他几分钟。他不能自已。他看着眼前的景色又舔了舔嘴唇，然后变得其硬无比。Neville耐心地等待着，然后Draco意识到他可以拷上Neville之后继续盯着他看，本来观赏他就是乐趣之一嘛。

他喘了几下。他真的要这么干了。Draco不安的手指滑过环形的金属，紧张地扭动着，他依旧不知道这样可不可以。但他想要。他不知道为什么。和Neville在一起他什么都想做——每一件他能想到的糟糕、低俗、变态的事，还有不止这些。他更想要Neville束缚他，但这样也行。当他终于俯身上前时他十分犹豫，但Neville配合地一动不动。

Draco小心地合上手铐，以免夹到Neville的左手腕，然后他把手铐从床单下环过一根床柱，铐住了Neville的另一只手。咔嗒的声响让Draco吓了一跳。戴好后Neville试着扯了扯，然后点头。

Draco爬回床中央，敏捷地用跨坐在了Neville是身上。Draco俯下身温柔地亲吻Neville，他不由自主地咧着嘴。

他想说“谢谢你”，为了这一切。为了他的信任，还有那一点点的权力，以及完美的性爱。但他只是不断地亲吻着Neville。他可以和Neville接吻一整天。Neville只有回吻他，Draco的手指穿过Neville柔软的头发，他有点儿想感受到Neville的回应。然而他只是用他的手和舌头驾驭着Neville。

如果Draco有更多时间，更多自制力，他会想要慢慢来。他会亲吻Neville身体的每一寸，感受他身上的每一寸沟壑。他会在欣然中描摹他的每一寸。但他太硬了，于是他只是顺着Neville的下巴、喉咙和锁骨留下一个个湿吻。因为现在Neville的手被铐住了，他们不能用咒语润滑，而且现在的Draco根本抽不出时间去找一瓶。反正因为之前那一次，那里应该还有些阔张、湿润。这就是一直做爱的好处；它让更多的性变得更容易。性产生性。Draco是身体因为期待而火热，他乘机把舌头探进Neville的肚脐。

Draco慢慢地舔舐着Neville的腹部。他只是想品尝Neville的味道。Neville的味道有点咸，令人沉沦。Draco移向他的目标，麝香味变浓了，他抬起眼，对上Neville半闭的、瞳孔放大的眼睛。

Neville的脸颊有些泛红，他微微张着嘴。当Draco碰到他的目标时Neville的呼吸急促起来。Draco舔舐着Neville浓密的卷毛，然后舔上他的阴茎，他张开嘴含住顶端。它硬挺着，Draco探向它上方，用手按住Neville的髋骨。这不是口交。他只是想把它弄湿。而且他尽力加快速度，不然他会忍不住射在床单上，他试图不要去蹭它。Draco的自制力向来不太好。他想让Neville的大阴茎卡住他的喉咙，让他可怜地呻吟。Draco一边呼气一边慢慢向下移，他伸出舌头抚弄着下沿。只吞了一半他便开始上下摆动起来，一边轻轻吸吮着。Neville急促起来的呼吸声从上方传来，他试图挺起身。但Draco牢牢按着他的腰，给它舔上更多的唾液。过了一会儿Draco抬起头时，发出了“啵”的一声。Draco咬着嘴唇看着它。

他难以自已；他用脸蹭着Neville的阴茎。它让他沾上了自己的唾液，但是他控制不住去蹭。接着他又舔了一遍，这回他没有去蹭，他让它覆盖上了尽量多的唾液。Neville在他身下扭动呻吟。Draco停下来，把两根手指放进自己嘴里，Neville看着Draco舔舐着自己的手指，呻吟声变大了。Draco用这两根手指滑下自己的身体，穿过自己的双腿，越过他自己的阴茎，他一边扩张着自己一边舔着Neville的挺立。他开始急切地扩张自己，然后因不小心戳到自己得内壁而颤抖。但他没有停下来。他又加入了一根手指，一边进出着，他一边再加入了一根。当Neville的阴茎已经湿得不能再湿时，Draco的后穴还需要更多的扩张。Draco俯下身开始吸吮Neville的睾丸。他含住它们，然后不断用手指操着自己。即使Neville没有碰他也没有动作，Draco还是无比急切。

Draco因释放的需要而颤抖着，他尚未准备充分就不再继续了。他终于只因为耐不住而停了下来，他艰难地抽出手指爬了起来。Neville呼吸沉重，Draco又挪到他胸口。这一次Draco悬在空中，膝盖放在Neville臀部两侧陷在床单里，臀部在Neville阴茎的上方。Draco抓住Neville的顶端，一边用两根手指撑开自己。他对准的时候没有看Neville，因为那会让他立刻射出来。

他均匀地呼吸了几次，然后沉下身去。

Neville立刻嗥叫起来，但他得声音没有Draco大。Neville粗壮的坚挺挺入Draco紧实的内壁，令他尖叫，太快太深了。如果他们之前没有做爱这简直可以把Draco撕裂。重力将他牢牢按住，带给他令人无法承受的压力，Neville让他如此被充满以至于他跌向前，双手撑在NEville的胸口上。他看着身下的Neville，喘息着。Neville的脸因极乐而扭曲着，他紧紧咬着牙。Draco则扭动着，像往常一样为他的巨大而惊异。他仰起头抬起臀部，适应着这种感觉。就算他被赦免了，就算他不爱Neville，他也无法和别人在一起。

没有人能像Neville一样满足他，不管是从心理上，还是从肉体上。居高临下地看着Neville让一切更加完美。Neville被呈现在他眼前，只在Draco眼前。他呆呆地看着眼前令人沉醉的风景。

Draco手臂颤抖着试图直起身。一秒钟后他沉下身，又一次被贯穿。Neville的坚挺击中那个让Draco弓起身、眼冒金星的点，令他几乎因愉悦而抽搐。太多了。Neville太大了；他的内壁被紧贴着，被一次抽动都摩擦着他。下面含着那坚挺，他俯身胡乱地吻着。Neville回吻，就像美好的每一次吻一样。

Draco直起身前，Neville咕哝：“……难以置信，你把我绑起来……就是为了再次做受……”

“闭嘴，”Draco在得意的咧嘴和痛苦的冷笑间呻吟。“我喜欢骑你的阴茎。”他一边说一边扭了扭腰，轻轻往前挺着，就像在骑一匹玩具马。他呻吟着喘息着。Neville就像一匹高大、强壮的的马，而且很有料（hung...)。Draco贪婪的脑洞立刻呈现着Neville在Malfoy庄园的马厩里操他，或者在栏杆上，把他绑在马具上，他紧绷的骑行裤被拉到膝盖上，Neville持着一根马鞭。然后画面变了，脑洞毕竟变得快，这次是在动物园，Draco被链子拴着，等待着他的主人来喂他，然后操他。然后Draco想象着他跪着吮吸着Neville的坚挺，在他的奥罗办公室，或者在他的花园里，或者随便在哪儿。Draco一边想象一边律动着，听到一阵链子晃动的声音，他猛地抬起头。

Neville拉紧手铐，他发出令人愉悦的咆哮声：“操，我真想碰你。我想抓着你漂亮的屁股举起放下，好好地操你……”

Draco咬唇，然后听从命令动了起来。他还暂时不想解开Neville，虽然他爱Neville的触碰。他只是乖顺地运动着，然后渐渐加快了速度。上，下。更快，更用力。他在Neville的阴茎上运动着，双手支撑在Neville的胸口。如果他试图触碰自己的话他会失去平衡。本来保持平衡是Neville的工作。该死，他好想要Neville碰他。他想要触碰Neville，抓住那强壮的肩膀，手指穿过那丝绸般的头发……但他只是看着它们，想象着，动作越发猛烈起来。

渐入佳境让Draco不得不张开嘴——难以呼吸。过了一会儿他仰起头闭上眼，动作越发猛烈。接着为了看见Neville，他又低下头俯身，手掌顺着Neville的胸口向上滑，最后指尖停在了他的锁骨前。Draco用大腿和臀部的力量继续着，把自己叉在Neville巨大的阴茎上，Neville的臀部也试图抬起，迎合着他。屋子的空气因为湿湿的声音而变得粘稠，Draco迷乱着。他明天一定会疼得坐不下去。但他就喜欢那样。他会再次坐上Neville的阴茎，因为这火辣辣的感觉永远是值得的。

“操，”Neville骂道，因为Draco必须停下来喘气。Neville试图向上挺，Draco也试图配合，然后继续动了起来。“不要停……是的——再用点儿力……”Draco已经用尽全力了，但他知道如果Neville可以帮忙的话，一切会更刺激。虽然他还是不想让Neville来。他有点儿不想放弃掌控，也有点儿不想破坏这情趣。Draco不知不觉地俯下身。

终于Draco不得不俯下身，转变了一个角度。这个角度没有刚刚的好，不能进入得像刚才那样深，但Draco必须让他们的嘴唇相碰。Neville的美貌不利用就太浪费了。他们汗湿的、赤裸的腹部贴在一起，Draco疯狂地湿吻着Neville。他可以感觉到Neville弯起腿撞击起他酸痛的臀部，抽插也一刻不停。有了新的支点Neville突然挺入了Draco，令Draco叫出声。Neville重获了支配力，虽然他的双手被束缚着，他疯狂地一遍遍挺进。Draco不再需要费力了。他趴着，让Neville开始工作——让Neville操他。Draco的手指滑进Neville的头发，舌头伸进Neville的嘴，他们的乳头相互摩擦着，在每一次动作里Draco的阴茎都拍打着Neville的小腹。他飘飘然起来。欲望像岩浆一样流过他的血管，Draco因胸腔内积累起来的愉悦而呻吟。

他把头埋进Neville的肩膀，拳头移向了Neville的腹部——太多了。他喘息：“N-Neville……”他的睾丸收缩，然后射了。

这高潮来得撼天动地如当头一击，他背部弓起，叫着射了出来。他都用不着触碰自己；他的阴茎如火山爆发一样让精液射满了他们的腹部，抽搐着它射完了。Neville继续撞进他的身体，Draco可以感觉到自己一阵阵更紧地挤压着Neville的阴茎，这抽动让他大声呻吟。Neville在他身下疯狂地呻吟着。“Draco……”

不一会儿Neville也在Draco身体深处射了，但他持续的抽插让精液流得到处都是。Draco可以感觉到它流下Neville的阴茎划过他的股缝，有一些流到了他的睾丸上。Neville又抽插了几次，他不断地射着。流量慢慢变少了，流速也慢了下来，直到Neville终于停了下来。

Draco早就已经不动了，他枕着Neville温暖的肩膀，感到无比的满足和疲累。

过了一会儿他才想起来Neville还被绑着呢。他睡意朦胧地说：“好棒。”然后他脸红了，因为那不是他本来要说的。

“是啊，”Neville轻笑，声音同样透着快乐和疲劳。

Draco又喘了一会儿气才有力气问：“我怎么解开你？”

“侧面的按钮，”Neville说，“很简单。他们只为拷上手铐的人打开，除非有魔法部的改写。”

Draco有些紧张。他不知道为什么Neville如此信任他，（也许是因为项圈令他不能真的构成什么威胁）但他还是感激这种信任。他又歇了一会儿，享受着充实的、互相触碰的感觉，然后起身拿起手铐。他轻松地找到了Neville说的那个按钮，一声清响手铐解开了。

Neville的双手立刻滑出，然后他紧紧地抱住了Draco。Draco把手铐扔了出去。

Neville轻轻抽出阴茎，Draco因为突如其来的空虚感而呜咽，阴茎留下湿迹。Neville亲了亲他的脸，让他们翻了个身，Draco的背靠在了床垫上，Neville则像一床完美的毯子一样盖在了Draco的身上。他轻轻挪了挪，然后不动了，好像他准备这样入睡。

Draco是没有意见啦。

Neville在他的耳边轻声说：“我想永远拥有你。”

Draco感受到的愉悦盖过了一切。


	15. Chapter 15

Draco打开窗子让Chirdy飞了进来，然后立刻关上了窗子。雨滴使劲儿敲打着玻璃，Chirdy愤怒地把水甩出羽毛，溅满了那张厨房角落里的小圆桌。她放下的那封信倒是干的——至少Neville还想得起用咒语。（他经常忘记他的防雨咒，有一两次被Draco抓到他浑身湿透站在花园里。Draco在这事上总是充满挣扎——一方面，让身为巫师的Neville受雨淋简直残忍。另一方面，Neville的湿身十分赏心悦目。）

当Chirdy终于甩干了水（也有效地弄湿了他们的桌子）她振翅飞向客厅。Draco从卫生间取来毛巾擦干桌子，然后打开了信。

又是Neville的来信。看来他要提早一小时回家，而Draco应该准备一大桌美味的晚餐。信上没提是为了什么。也许是为了什么有趣的“活动”？Draco幼稚地幻想着浪漫的场景和疯狂的家庭“冒险”，虽然这天不是什么特殊的日子（只是个寻常的周四罢了），然后他转向冰箱。做什么呢，做什么好呢？他决定做乳蛋饼。他做的乳蛋饼特别好吃。因为他的所有食材都是自家种的，Neville又是个出色的园艺师，这乳蛋饼一定会更好吃。新鲜蔬菜尤其能提味。也许他还会做沙拉。还有甜点？或者可能Neville会带甜点回家。

或者Neville就是甜点。

Draco得意地笑着拿出砧板，一边哼着小调。Chirdy在屋子里飞来飞去，而Draco则不忍心让她去送信——穿过暴雨去送信。他在庄园里的雕倒是能够胜任，但Chirdy既不够强壮又没有足够的持久力。她正开心地啄着沙发，然后又在走廊里飞来飞去，最终飞过来停在了Draco的肩膀上。他一边往碗里敲鸡蛋一边仔细着不要让她掉下来。

~

在Neville急匆匆地冲进来前二十分钟，Draco已经做好了饭，他用这段时间翻找着自己渐渐充实的衣柜。他的衣橱里依旧没有什么令人惊艳的东西，但情况一直在改善。而且大多数衣服都是衬他的。他正纠结于一件蓝色的高领和一件灰色的衬衫——突然一个完美的计划击中了他——他何必穿衣服呢？

一阵翻翻找找，他找出了那条黑色的皮裤，上次洗过之后他就没再穿过。这条裤子是Draco拥有的最性感的衣服了，一边拉起拉链他一边走向浴室。他看着镜子里的自己梳起头发。

他也许没有Neville的六块腹肌，但他身材匀称，有自己的特点。他渐渐长了一些肌肉，虽然他依旧瘦，而且苍白。但至少不再是那种病态的苍白，只是……月光那样的苍白。他粉色的乳头被衬得很明显，Draco摆了几个造型，试图确认他看起来和自己想得一样好。总的来说确实如此。他都会和自己上床的……好吧，其实他不会；他不是自己的型。但他知道其他人都会。

当他回到厨房时蛋白饼依旧放在炉子上冷却着，最后一步就是拌沙拉和装饰配菜。Draco光脚踩在油地毡上，一边摆着盘一边等着门。他没有让Chirdy飞回他的肩膀上——她的爪子可不能抓他裸露的皮肤。当她意识到这一点时她飞上了楼。这倒正好。因为他可不想让他给他主人应门的方式完全夺去她的纯真。

当只差几分钟时，Draco走过去跪在了门口，他拉平了裤子上的皱褶，确认让腰尽可能地低。前面有一点点金色的毛发露了出来，背后可能也露了一点儿屁股。完美。Draco一边换着不同的姿势一边等着Neville。当他听见Neville的脚步声时，他完全弯下腰，额头贴在地面上，后悔着自己忘记了像上次一样取来牵绳。他等着门打开。

然后他慢慢直起身，眼中流露出露骨的色情意味。Neville看起来很震惊，他红起来的脸让Draco坏笑。

Neville慢慢关上身后的门，Draco爬向前。他用脸蹭着Neville的胯部，呼吸着浓重的麝香味，他一边舔了舔，一边愉快满意地说：“我做了晚餐……而我已经等不及我的甜点了……”

Neville声音嘶哑地咕哝着：“Draco，起来。”听起来他既有些兴奋又感到好笑。

Draco抬起头，尽可能优雅地慢慢站起来。他环住Neville的肩膀，亲吻像雨点一样落下，虽然Neville全身都是湿的。Draco就知道他又忘了雨伞咒。房子被施了反幻影移形咒——为了防范食死徒。也许Neville不习惯完全与雨水隔绝。虽然Draco有点儿冷，但他没什么意见，因为Neville的衬衫紧贴着腹肌很性感。

Draco为Neville脱下袍子，Neville任由湿透的沉重的袍子掉在了地上。他褐色的头发散乱地贴在额头上。他回吻了Draco一会儿，然后轻声说：“晚餐不是为我准备的。”

Draco退开看着他，眉头紧皱。一阵不安在胸中结起——他们还没有请任何人来做过客。谁会来？肯定不会是Neville的朋友——Neville不会逼他给Weasley或者Potter做饭的吧？Draco的紧张也许写在了脸上，因为Neville立刻摇头。

“别担心，你会喜欢他们的。”

“到底是谁？我得换衣服——我该穿什么？”

Neville翻了个白眼，又轻轻亲了一下Draco：“什么都行——你穿什么都好看。”

Draco使劲儿摇头：“不，这很重要。我可不想为Granger穿得很正式什么的，但如果是你的上司的话我就该穿得庄重一点……”Draco停下话头——他得去换衣服。约定的时间到底是什么时候？感谢梅林Neville回家的时候不是和他们一起……

“好吧，如果你非要毁掉惊喜的话，”Neville笑着轻声说，“……是你的父母。”

Draco惊呆了，Neville绕过他，然后把他带到墙边。Draco任由Neville拉着，睁大眼睛盯着Neville榛子色的虹膜：“我的……我的父母……？”

“嗯~，”Neville点头，然后俯下身吻他，Draco的脑袋轻轻靠在墙上。Draco颤抖着试图回应，但他这会儿专心不起来。

Draco的嘴唇一被放开他就又去确认：“他们要来？什么时候？”

“他们要来吃晚餐，应该一个小时内就会到。所以，你有的是时间换衣服……”Draco躲开了一个吻。他体温突升。他欣喜若狂。自从……自从什么时候起他就没再见过他们……

“我得去准备。”

Neville看起来有些扫兴，但他还是理解地咕哝：“好吧。”

Draco最后还是狠狠地亲了Neville。他确实还有一个小时得时间，而且他突然不知道怎么爬到楼上了——他膝盖都软了。Neville把他的父母给他带来了。Neville又一次主动给了Draco他最想要的东西。而且今天都不是他的生日。Draco胸中胀起了一种难以平复的情绪。他饥渴地亲吻着Neville，然后紧紧抱住了Neville宽阔的肩膀，让Neville湿冷的胸膛和他自己的温暖赤裸紧贴在一起。他想给Neville最极致的快乐，就像Neville给他的一样。

然后他又想上楼穿上他最好的衣服，也给Neville打扮，打理好他们的形象，令一切都完美。他希望他的父亲喜欢他的蛋白饼。那是他母亲的秘方。他应该做一些更精致的菜肴。他应该做多些。他拉开一些距离抱怨道：“你应该早些告诉我的！”要做的事太多了。

主要的其实是感谢Neville。Neville不好意思地耸了耸肩然后咕哝：“抱歉——我以为这是个贴心的惊喜。”然后他的笑容扩大了，他补充道：“我没想到会相应地收获一个贴心的惊喜。”

“如果我知道我父母要来我就不会这样了。”

Neville皱起脸：“该死。我还能得到它吗？”

Draco用一个吻回答了他。无论如何他应该被好好的感谢，而且Draco现在如此爱意满满，他想把Neville扒光。他从未这么想和一个人在一起过，这个吻结束时Draco轻声说：“我们必须得快点。”然后他又吻起他来。

Neville一定是心领神会的，因为他忽然抓住Draco的胯部把他一下子摔到了墙上，令他双脚离地，而Draco尖叫一声，把腿环在了Neville的腰上。Neville磨蹭着他，然后拉下了皮裤的腰，他们像饥渴的青少年一样亲热着。当Neville褪下了足够多的皮裤，而Draco光裸的下身和Neville湿漉漉的胯部摩擦着时，Draco大声喘息。他紧紧抓着Neville。他不想掉下去。Neville的手指在他臀瓣间滑动，Draco在亲吻间愉悦地说：“没——没时间了……用咒语吧……”

Neville点头，然后收回一只手，一会儿那只手又回来了。Neville用一根手指找到了Draco的入口，并轻轻地逗弄着它，然后魔杖坚硬的尖部抵住了它。低声的咒语让Draco喘息着弓起身，被扩张的甬道充满了温暖的液体，他想要更多。他的指尖陷进Neville的背——要求着更多。像这样要硬起来很容易。Neville的体温正在升高。他很好看，感觉很棒，他如往常一样小心温柔地扩张着Draco。

Draco呻吟着，一只手滑下了Neville的身前。他困难地拉下拉链，拉出了Neville坚硬、巨大的阴茎，因为他们之间的距离如此小。Draco试图在Neville扩张他的同时抚摸Neville，试图保持这热度，试图保持这节奏，试图保持这接触。他喜欢把Neville掌握在手中的感觉。他的指划过溢出液体的顶端，手指抚过血管。Neville在他耳边呻吟着挺身。

“每次回家你都给我惊喜。”Neville嘶声说着举起了他。他让Draco悬在他的挺立上方，Draco的手回到了Neville的肩上维持着平衡。他不可克制地想要Neville进入自己的身体，一会儿他父母走了之后他要把Neville推倒操他，操他，操他，然后和他做爱。也许就在饭桌上，就在门在他们身后关上后。等待真是折磨。

幸运的是，Neville并没有等很久。他亲了亲Draco的脸颊，好像在说‘放松。’但Draco没法儿放松——他沉浸于愉悦之中。他准备好了。Neville拉下他的臀部挺起身，Draco弓起背尖叫，身体像着了火一样。Neville粗大的坚挺一下子挺进——没有时间一点儿点儿来了。它推开他的内壁击中了那完美的一点。他的指甲掐进了Neville的衬衫。他们应该先擦干身上的。反正他们一会儿得重新着装。他们得洗澡。但Draco不想做任何事，除了上下律动。

靠在墙上令他难以动作。他只好抓紧Neville。Neville是出力的那个，他一边自己动着一边调整Draco的姿势，动作激烈却却不方便。但如往常一样，这感觉真完美。当Neville滑出时Draco呻吟，当Neville再次冲进时Draco哀泣，Neville狠狠地吻他，将这一切吞入腹中。他因努力对抗重力与这纯然的快感而颤抖着。Neville尝起来像咖啡。几滴雨水和汗从他发间落下，弄湿了Draco的刘海——他们彼此之间毫无间隙。Draco可以透过他的衬衫感觉到他肌肉的形状。要是他们有时间脱衣服就好了。Draco就快要射了。Neville把他往墙里操着，一遍遍撞击着那个点。Draco扭动着乞求着抓紧着：“N-Neville……”

“你真性感，”Neville一边喘息着亲吻着他，一边操着他一边对他说，“我好爱你。”

Draco可悲地呻吟，因为他晕乎乎地说不出话来。他本该靠着墙分担一部分力，但他使劲儿用力靠向Neville，Neville则迎合着他的动作挺动，让一切紧密地撞击在一起。Draco可以透过湿透的衬衫感觉到Neville的乳头，每次它们擦过Draco身上就向他的脊柱射出一道电流。他已被快感击败。上上下下，火热地拥吻着，渴求着。Neville操得他失去了理智。

Draco知道他们得快点儿。但他还是不想让一切结束。Neville套弄着他的坚挺，用他那修长、灵活的，因园艺工作而长茧的手指，真的太多了。Draco尖叫着：“Neville！”然后喷射了。他仰起头，头盖骨撞在了墙上，他身体前挺，Neville呻吟，然后压在了他身上。他律动着射了，让Draco好似没有重量一样上下耸动着。

一会儿Neville停下了，Draco因被精液充满的感觉而颤抖。他裹紧了Neville想要留下一切，Neville以呻吟回应。Neville的吻慢了下来，他充满爱意地抚摸着他。

Neville慢慢让Draco从墙壁上滑下，他们坐了下来，Draco坐在他的腿上，双腿环着他。Draco紧紧抱着他。

他们饕足地瘫倒在地，几分钟后Neville咕哝：“我们得搞干净。”

Draco慢吞吞地说：“你忘了施雨伞咒。”他声音里的责备被愉快掩盖，但Neville还是轻笑，然后亲了亲他的脸颊。

“抱歉。我那时在想别的。”

Draco胸中胀满情绪。他完全没有冷静下来——只是从极度狂喜变成了阵阵期待。他不想哭出来，他咧起嘴努力笑道：“别给我丢人。”

Neville回以微笑：“我怎么敢啊。”

Chirdy从楼梯上飞下，响亮地喳喳叫着催促起他们。


	16. Chapter 16

Draco不讨厌他的项圈。它现在是一种具有拥有意味的性符号，而且他对属于Neville这件事没有意见。但这不意味着他就准备好让他父母看见它了。他穿了一件把它遮住的高领黑毛衣和一条黑裤子。他们把桌子移到了房间的更中间，而Neville则把花园里的两个脚凳变形成了椅子。Draco让他把一个装着专门从温室里采的花的漂亮陶罐放在了桌子中间。温室像霍格沃茨大厅的屋顶一样能模拟天气，但Draco让Neville把它变成了晴天；大雨太致郁了。

Draco摆桌子的时候听到了敲门声，他努力不使自己扑向门口。他才不要马上就拥抱他们。他不想显得急迫。他拉开了门。

他母亲飞快地冲进他怀里，差点儿让他摔倒了，她在他耳边用欣喜的声音几乎是哽咽道：“Draco！”她直起身在他脸上落下零零落落的吻，他的父亲在他身后走了进来，关上了门。

“母亲——”Draco嗫嚅，声音中有一丝恼怒。他这段时间想死她了，但她让他在Neville面前好尴尬。Neville在他身后体贴地沉默着，知道她停下来向他走去，Draco的父亲走了过来。他有些僵硬地敞开怀抱，用他那种克制的方式微笑着，Draco眉开眼笑。他叹息道：“父亲。”然后再一次拥抱。

Draco的父亲轻轻回抱着他。他们都不如从前那样冷静矜持了。但这个拥抱美妙温暖——这是Draco体验过的最棒的拥抱。他从未想过他能再次拥抱他的父亲，他们紧紧相拥，直到他母亲把他们拉开。Draco没注意到她是怎么和Neville打招呼的，但他的父亲伸出手：“Longbottom先生，”语气平淡。

Neville同样自信地握住他的手，但了解他已久的Draco看出他脸上的一点不安。他们短暂有力的握手结束后，Neville回道：“Malfoy先生。”

然后Draco的父亲表情淡然道：“我不知道该怎么感谢你。”Draco在他们中间微笑，Neville也笑了。

“不客气，”Neville说，然后他在Draco的母亲正要说话时对她微笑道：“总之，Draco做了一顿美味的晚餐。请进……？”他顿了顿转向客厅——Draco的父亲立刻跟上了。

Draco正准备跟上时，他的母亲突然抓住了他的手腕悄声道：“他长大了好帅！”

Draco脸红了，他希望Neville没有听到。他点头轻声说：“我知道。”

“真是个金龟婿啊，”她说着挑了挑眉。

他的脸更红了，他忍无可忍道：“母亲！”

“我就随便说说嘛！”她举起手走向客厅。Draco在原地等他脸上的红晕消失后才跟上。

说实话，Draco并不知道他父母怎么看Neville。战争前，他会说他们不会对他客气。但现在Neville为他们做了这么多，他知道他们会有所改观。他没有料到他们的态度会变化这么大。这太过完美了，他一边想着一边拉出凳子坐到了Neville和他父亲的中间，他母亲的对面。她愉快地说：“看起来很好吃，亲爱的。”

“谢谢，”Draco缓声道，“如果我早知道你们要来，我会做些更合适的菜。”

“我本想给他个惊喜，”Neville快速说道，神情有点紧张。

Draco的父亲很有王者风范地慢慢说道：“看起来很完美。”

Draco给他一个大大的微笑：“谢谢，这是母亲的秘方。”

然后他起身给他们分菜，但Neville先他一步拿到了刀。他给自己均匀地切了一块儿乳蛋饼，然后转向Draco几乎是惊悚的表情，瞪着眼睛咕哝道：“咋啦？”

“抱歉，”Draco摇着头向他的父母说道，“他的礼仪有点儿……”然后他咽下了接下来的话。他不想在客人面前数落Neville。他尴尬地转向Neville。

他的母亲大笑：“这有什么关系。”然后自己给自己切了一块儿。她帮他父亲也切了一块儿，他的父亲看起来也没觉得有什么不对。他们也许知道Neville不像他们一样讲究，但在看到Neville在他们还在盛菜的时候就自己吃了起来时，Draco依旧差点儿无法忍住一声呻吟。

Draco最后给自己盛了菜，试图假装一切都井井有条。Draco的父亲尝了一口说：“很美味，Draco。”

Draco说：“谢谢。”他试图让自己看起来不要那么得意。他父亲给他的赞许总是能令他愉悦起来。

能和他们再次一起吃饭令他无比开心。这就像从前一样，只是多了Neville。好像一切不幸都没有发生过一样，而幸福的事一直持续着。Draco无比想念庄园，但他的父母才是最重要的。这么长时间见不到他们令他心碎，他从未像现在一样珍惜和他们在一起的时光。他抬起头，看着她母亲愉快的面庞，转头看着他的父亲享受着他做的菜让他无比满足。他最后看向Neville，试图用眼神表达谢意。

Neville温柔地对他笑，然后继续沉默地吃饭。

吃了一会儿Draco的母亲一边转头看了看一边问：“你们好像有个很棒的花园——那是个温室吗？”

还好Neville是咽下了食物才回答道：“我努力让它更像一个温室。主要还是用咒语。其实它只是个普通的后院。

“那些是Suoiciled Seirrebwarts吗？”现在她完全就是靠在椅子上盯着那边看。客厅并不大，他们可以清楚地看到玻璃拉门的另一边。Neville笑着看向她视线的方向。

“是的，确实是。”

“真可爱，”Draco的母亲评价道，“今天天气太糟糕了，但你都解决了这些，真好。你喜欢园艺吗？”

“我主修草药，”Neville解释道，“我对植物很感兴趣。”

她甜甜地笑着说：“你必须得什么时候到庄园里来。我最近在整理花园，试图让一切变得和从前一样……好。我觉得一定会有你感兴趣的东西。你有Sprekaeliaris吗？把他们种在Alihosty旁边一定很漂亮。

Neville的脸变红了一点：“不，我没有。”

“你得来拿点儿！他们会让你的花园更美。”

“哦，我不能要。他们太稀少了。”

“别担心！”她不屑地挥着手，“比起你为我们做的，这算什么。现在告诉我你会拜访还是让我猫头鹰你。”

“好吧，”Neville红着脸紧张地笑道，他都快笑裂了。这饭桌上都是忍住的笑意。大家都试图表现得从容，但快乐洋溢着。或者至少，Draco是这样的感觉。Draco想要拥抱他的母亲：“谢谢你。真的谢谢。”

“别客气。”然后她又开始吃饭，然后时不时温柔地看向Draco。Draco试图不要去盯着她或者他父亲看。他们都吃了很多乳蛋饼和沙拉，Draco希望他做了甜点。一个小蛋糕什么的。或者他们可以喝香槟，而不只是水。他当然不会给他们倒火焰威士忌的，那是Neville唯一有的酒水。下次他会提前给Neville一张购物单。

他们必须再聚一次。就算现在看起来没人想说话，也只是因为他们有太多要说的话，却不知道从何开口。或许大家都和Draco一样，想做出从容的样子。他很容易就可以崩溃。又安静地过了一会儿，只听见叉子和碟子相碰的声音，Draco的母亲叹息：“Draco，你看起来真好。”

Draco试图不要脸红，他嗫嚅道：“谢谢你，母亲。”

“说真的。我以为你会和你父亲一样看起来劳累又骨瘦如柴，但你看起来快乐又健康。就像从前一样。”她温柔地微笑，但Draco想到他父亲虚弱的样子，还有自己刚从阿兹卡班被释放时的样子，就有些不舒服。更糟糕的是，她转向Neville，握住他放在桌子上的右手。“谢谢你照顾他。”

突然她似乎忘了Neville并没有在正式意义上救了他，Neville买了他。Draco脸红了，没有去纠正她，Neville看起来和他一样不舒服，但好像也没意识到这件事。过了一分钟后，他决定说：“他确实很好看。”然后他脸变得很红，立刻抽回手又开始吃饭。

Draco的母亲轻笑着道“是啊，那当然了。”她冲Draco眨眨眼，啊啊丢死人啦。

“Narcissa，”Draco的父亲提醒道，但他也被逗乐了。

“抱歉，”她叹气，“我忍不住。我知道你长大了，但你永远是我的宝贝。”

“母亲。”她搞得气氛更尴尬了。

她摇了摇头，又开始吃了起来。Draco的父亲及时地清了清嗓子，中立地说：“所以Draco，你最近在做什么呢？”

做饭、打扫，以及要不是在和Neville做爱就是在想和Neville做爱。Draco当然不想这么说。但他想不到该说什么，他挣扎了起来。他不为他现在的生活而羞耻，但令他的父亲为他骄傲一直是他的生活重心。终于Draco决定说：“……看书。”因为这也不是假的。

他的父亲点点头，好像这个回答非常正常，他吃完了盘子里的最后一块儿乳蛋饼。开始吃起了沙拉，Draco开始想他该回问个什么问题。他和他们这段时间都在通信，但这不一样。

他喝了口水然后问道：“你们两个最近怎样？”

Draco的母亲温柔地看着他的父亲说：“哦，你知道的。大多数时候都在修缮庄园。你的父亲在找他现在能做的工作——我觉得他感到无聊了。”

“我只是想有用一点，”他平静地对她说。在她可以打断他之前他抬起手：“你知道我是什么意思，Narcissa。为家庭经济做贡献是男人的职责。”

“Lucius，这些年来都是你在工作——”

“我的工作让你拥有的生活方式是我希望你能继续拥有的。”

“说实话，亲爱的，我们钱很多——”

“而且我希望有一天能给Draco留下同样多的钱。”然后他给了她一个“结束这个话题”的眼神，她摇摇头挑着眉不再争辩。Draco和Neville看了看对方，但没有说话。Draco觉得他的母亲和父亲一起在家会过得非常好。但Draco不喜欢工作这个概念——从来都不喜欢。不过话又说回来，他是被宠大的。

他的确不介意打扫房间。虽然如果有魔杖的话，一切都会容易得多。总的来说他就喜欢休息的舒适和等他的男人回家的感觉。他不把这个当做是性别的问题，但他不知道他的父母对这个怎么看的，不过他没有提起这件事。也许有一天他会和他的母亲一起聊聊这些奇怪的感觉，当他有了什么更男子气的东西与之相提并论时。

“抱歉，”过了一会儿Neville说，“我本该买甜点的。”

“不，”Draco立刻欢快地说，“你应该提前告诉我，我就能做一个。”他充满歉意地看向他的父母。

“这没什么，”他的母亲说，“Lucius今天吃的甜点够多了。”

“Narcissa,”Draco的父亲愤愤道，他现在看起来和Draco一样尴尬了。

“怎么了？你本来就吃了。”

他对她翻了翻眼睛，然后开始研究盘子。

他们大约都在同时吃完了，除了Draco。他感觉食难下咽，因为肚子里装了太多的情绪。他戳了戳食物，不想让晚餐就这样结束，却不知该做什么。以及晚餐之后该做什么。他不想让他们离开。即使他知道他们会再来的。而且他一会儿还可以用猫头鹰联系他们。但他就是想和他们在一起。

晚餐后Neville握住了他的手，Draco感受到了Neville的支持。

“这真棒，”Draco的母亲说着离开了座位，当一切都结束的时候他们已经没有什么借口可说了，“我们必须什么时候再这样聚一次。”

“或者你也可以来访庄园。”Draco的父亲从容地说着，一边带着她绕过桌子。

Neville说：“我会的。”脸上带着一个让Draco的心砰然一动的温暖笑容。Draco的母亲在Neville的两颊上亲吻，与他道别，Draco的父亲则给了他又一个有力的握手和一个点头。当Draco送他父母到门口的时候，Neville留在了后面。Draco又一次得到了两个长长的、有力的拥抱。

当Draco被母亲紧紧抱在怀中时，她在他耳边轻声说：“他是个好男人，Draco。别让他跑掉。”

Draco咕哝：“我知道，妈妈。”她放开他，亲了亲他的额头。

当门在他们身后关上时Draco踮起脚尖，从猫眼里看着他们握着手幻影移形。


	17. Chapter 17

一双温暖的手握住Draco的肩膀摇醒了他。

“Draco，”是Neville轻柔的声音，轻得恰好只能让Draco从梦中醒来。他不由抬手揉了揉眼睛，试图清醒过来。然后他打着哈欠伸了伸腰，试图转身靠在背上，但他的手臂打在了沙发靠背上。他在等Neville的过程中睡着了。

“不好意思吵醒你了，”Neville咕哝。

“没事儿，”Draco也咕哝着回答，他试图坐起来，但又一次趴了下去，他又揉揉眼，“本来也不该睡在沙发上。”

“……我……我是不是该抱你上楼，”Neville斟酌着，“……该死，我刚刚怎么没想到？抱歉；现在我脑子乱乱的。”

Draco抬起头，周围几乎还是一片黑暗的——走廊的灯亮着，外面星光熄灭了，但客厅的灯还开着。Neville又加班了。Draco挪了挪，让Neville坐在他的身边。Neville轻声说：“你不必熬夜等我的。”他叹息着重重靠在了沙发靠背上，好似身上重若千斤。Draco依然有些迷糊。Neville伸手揉了揉一边的肩膀，脸庞因痛苦而皱了起来。

“今天很糟糕吗？”Draco站了起来推了推Neville的肩膀。他突然有了个点子。“趴下。”

“为毛？”

“听话，”Draco坚持道，在Neville试图继续靠下去的时候Draco推着他，让他趴在了沙发上。Neville又畏缩了一下才展开四肢。他已经把袍子挂在了门口，他的领带也挂在沙发的扶手上。他枕着一边手臂，另一边挂在沙发边，手放在地毯上。

“反正我也累得动不了了，”Neville咕哝着转过脸皱着眉头看向Draco。

Draco骑在了他的腰上，令Neville朝他挑眉。Draco无视了他，把手放在了他的肩胛骨上，又问：“今天很糟糕吗？”

“糟糕透顶，”Neville咕哝，然后试探性地问，“你准备给我按摩吗？”

“显然，我就是这么给力，”Draco朝他咧嘴笑道，得到了Neville大大的笑容作为回应。

Neville叹息：“你好棒。真的。我不知道之前没有你我怎么活下来的。”

“我也是，”Draco微笑，他手的力道稳重地落在Neville的肌肉上，轻轻地揉捏着。他希望Neville没有穿着衬衫，因为肢体的接触会更好。但这也可以了。Draco以前从未给谁做过按摩，但这反正也不是火箭科学，而且他一直以自己的巧手为豪。总之，虽然Draco没什么经验，但Neville看起来很享受。Neville坚硬紧张的背在他手指的照拂下不久便温暖起来。“现在给我八卦一下吧。”（这些八卦常常比Draco在书里读到的东西和麻瓜电视上看到的更精彩。）

Neville轻笑，但他仍枕着手臂闭着眼睛：“还是Hermione。她快逼疯我了。”

“显而易见，”Draco皱眉，因为他从未喜欢过她，也不知道为什么Neville会喜欢她。但他没有评论，因为他知道如果他开始罗列他讨厌她的种种原因，Neville一定会进入维护她的模式，比起那些他想听点儿更有意思的，“她又怎么了？”

“因为这个项目而骚扰我。我知道，我们已经讨论过这个问题了，但她把问题上升到个人身上了，”Neville睁开眼，他皱眉看了眼Draco，“……她……她其实坚持说你有了斯德哥尔摩综合症，而我在占你便宜。”

Draco的手立刻停了下来。Neville看起来有些失落，Draco僵住。他想起了Neville曾经的样子——正直、羞涩而且不随意碰触Draco——Draco感到恶心，因为他为了他们的现在做了很多努力，他为他们的关系做了很多。Neville小心地看着他，Draco喉咙干涩，好不容易他才挤出一句：“我没有。”

“但我们怎么能确定呢？”Neville轻声问。

“我没有！”Draco坚持道。他深吸一口气，意识到自己刚刚吼了Neville。他心跳加速，徒劳地试图平静下来，最终他说道，“我没有！我不是你的俘虏——我是魔法部的俘虏！你更像是……更像是保护我的人……”

“你脖子上戴着我的项圈，”Neville有些悲伤地说。

Draco锁眉。他想问Neville为什么要说这些，为什么Neville要毁掉一切，但他知道答案。因为他关心Draco，而在他那愚蠢又诡异的格兰芬多式思维里那样做才是最好的。但他错了。Draco几乎是疯狂地摇头：”不。总之——时间太短我不可能会那样——而且……而且我从一开始就想要你。“

Neville皱起脸咕哝道：”你怎么可能……？“

”Neville，你很性感！“一说完Draco就脸红了，但被逼到极处的他继续说了下去，”听着，我最初也许动机不纯，但你绝对是迷人的，而且从那以后我们相处得很好，而且我们……我们就是很合拍，好吗？你甚至不像对待奴隶或者俘虏一样对待我。“

”但你确实是——“

”我没有斯德哥尔摩综合症！你为什么总是告诉我我有什么感受！我知道我自己的感觉，而且我在告诉你！“最终他还是喊了起来，而且他才意识到他的指甲掐进了Neville的背，Neville轻颤了一下。Draco匆匆收回手，几乎想要跳下沙发。

而且他想揍Neville，因为他如此令人大怒。

但他更想爱Neville，想让Granger那个肮脏的泥巴种别管闲事。

互瞪了一分钟后Draco有些颤抖，Neville深深叹息，然后他嗫嚅：“我……我很抱歉。她只是……确实惹恼我了。”他恳求地看着Draco，好像在请求Draco不要生气。

Draco试图冷静，但依旧发现自己低语的声音很僵硬：“没关系，只是……不要担心那种问题。我没有那种问题。”而她是个糟糕的该死的麻烦精。好吧。深呼吸。

Neville咕哝：“我很抱歉。”又一次道歉后，他眼神有些放空。

Draco又冷静了一会儿，才慢慢继续温柔地按摩Neville的背。Neville立刻舒服地叹息，他的努力起了作用。Draco试图把精力集中在这上面。令Neville因Draco而开心。他想，他很适合Neville，就像Neville很适合他一样。曾经的他绝不会这样想，但现在他们在一起时，一切都……很合适。他们如此完美地平衡着对方，而Neville可以接受Draco，让Draco做自己。就算自由了，Draco也不会想和任何其他人在一起。没有什么能改变他的想法。这是顺其自然，不是什么心理问题，而且……而且就算这是心理问题，虽然事实是它并不是，Draco也无所谓。

过了一会儿Draco语调沉沉地拖腔道：“把衬衫脱了。”Neville听话地抬起一点身开始脱衣。Draco帮他脱下了衬衫扔到了咖啡桌上。Neville重新趴下，Draco继续给他按摩起来，用指头按摩，指甲轻轻划过。他按摩着每一个他能找到的纠结，把僵硬紧张捏走——Neville的和他的僵硬紧张，Neville感激地呻吟。Draco不介意这是他在服侍他的”主人“——这是又一项他可以炫耀的技能，而且，Neville的背十分性感。宽阔的肩膀和弧线优美的肌肉。Draco只想俯下身舔——

”噢，该死，“Neville突然咕哝，眼睛睁开，”我忘了和你讲最糟糕的部分。“Draco恼怒地放下手转过头，Neville立刻请求：”求别停。“

于是Draco继续按摩起Neville被阳光亲吻过的背脊，低声问：”所以？“他试图让声音中带上警告，他不想再谈论Granger了。

Neville的声音低沉又悲伤，几乎像是轻叹：”……明天有个检查员要来。“

”什么？“

这回Draco停下了，Neville也没有让他继续。Neville轻轻转过身，Draco跪起来让开了一点，然后坐在了Neville的胯上，Neville轻哼。

他看起来仍旧有些不安，他咕哝道：”明天会来一个阿兹卡班看守，来确认……确认一切正常……所以……你得，呃，进入角色。“

Draco挑眉。一方面，这听起来非常羞辱人。另一方面，他有点想要Neville那样对他，就一次，作为情趣游戏……即使有个观众令情况不那么理想。但如果这能让他远离阿兹卡班，倒也可以忍受。他知道Neville爱他，他也知道他们挺合适。为了Neville爬来爬去本该令他觉得不适，但他只是点点头得意道：”好。“为了让Neville和他自己安心，他努力使自己的声音坚定。

Neville给了他一个有些奇怪的微笑：”对不起。“

Draco拖长调子道：”没事。“然后他索了个吻。Neville温柔地回吻他，一只手轻轻穿过Draco的发间。

一吻结束，Draco柔声说：”转身让我给你继续按摩。你看起来累坏了。“

Neville微笑，又亲了亲Draco。他坐起来让Draco靠下去，他把自己的腿从Draco身下抽出来。他推了推Draco，对Draco疑问的表情他回应道：”躺下。“

Draco听话躺在了沙发上，Neville在他的胯间。有一瞬间他以为Neville也会给他按摩，但那太蠢了——Draco不是那个在外面追坏人的人。他从沙发扶手上抬起头，Neville开始解他的裆口。噢，这个。”你确定？“Draco轻声问，一分钟前他还很累，但他永远愿意和Neville做爱，”你累了……“

”不是你想的那样，“Neville咕哝，然后他笨拙地脱下Draco的内裤和长裤，伸手掏出了Draco的挺立。Draco呼吸一滞，他抬起眼——Neville看着身下的他，眼神坚持。他舔了舔嘴唇俯下身——当空间有些不够的时候他往上推了推Draco。Draco被按在扶手上，他睁大了灰色的眼睛。

“Neville，你不必——”

“我想要，”Neville打断他的话坚持道。他又舔了舔嘴唇，抬头看着Draco。Draco咬着唇，无法相信现下发生的一切。Neville要做什么很明显了……Draco是个奴隶，该死的，他不应该让他的主人给他口交……

但Neville的头正悬在Draco的阴茎上方，手握着它，慢慢张开嘴。他伸出舌头试验性地舔了舔顶端——Draco立刻仰头呻吟。然后他低下头看——他必须要看到。看见Neville的嘴唇包紧紧裹住顶端让他立刻硬了起来。而且感觉好棒。温暖、潮湿，Neville轻轻舔舐着，舌头轻戳着缝隙。Neville长茧的手轻柔地按压、抚摸着柱体，Draco如至天堂。他不能自已地扭动着，试图挺起臀部，但Neville的另一只手按着他。Draco伸手抓住Neville的头发，因为他急需触碰Neville。Neville过早地抬起头，声音低沉地说：“我……我不是很知道怎么做这个……”

“没事，“Draco几乎是咆哮道，他试图把Neville的头按回去，”很棒。“

Neville微笑着再次含住他——Draco一被包裹在那紧致的热度中便大声地喘息呻吟起来。好久没人给他口交了，虽然Neville技术并不好，可因为是Neville所以一切都是完美的。Draco不知道他做了什么好事让梅林给了他Neville，但现在他没心思在意这个。太棒了。

Neville轻轻吸吮着，令Draco如至天堂——他眼球上翻，紧紧抓着沙发和Neville的头发。Neville慢慢开始吞入他，一厘米一厘米地，舌头贴在阴茎下方，牙齿轻轻刮过前侧。Draco被按住的大腿颤抖着，当Neville吞得更深时，他不得不把手拿开一些，但他的拇指仍摩挲着Draco的根部。Neville中间为了调整角度有些间断，他吸吮着Draco。每次吸吮都令Draco轻哼，而且每次Neville的吐出都令他呻吟。

然后Neville又吞下他，吐出他。Neville开始上下动起来，让Draco因欲望而眩晕。他呻吟：“Neville，”声音淫荡，他眼前模糊却想要看到更多。他可以感觉到Neville下巴上的一点胡茬磨蹭着他的阴囊，Neville包裹住他的挺立的嘴唇真美。他的眼睛半闭着，头发有点凌乱。他看起来和平日的他一样该死地美。当他的手指从Draco的根部滑下开始玩弄起他的阴囊时，Draco从沙发上弓起身，愉悦令他不能自已。Neville揉捏着、轻轻拉扯着它们，然后Neville的手向后探，划过Draco的股缝游离在他的入口。Draco沉沦在快感中，他喘息着、呻吟着：“Neville……噢噢噢……”一遍又一遍。当他感觉到高潮在抓挠着他的胸口时，他试图忍住——他还不想射。他不想让着一切停止——永远不要停止。他想要在脑海中品味这一刻，他想通过想象一些完全与性感无关的东西来阻止自己高潮，但他脑海中只有Neville美好的肉体，Neville吸吮着他的挺立。

“N-Neville，我、要就要——”但他的警告被自己的尖叫打断。Draco在Neville来得及抽离前就射了，睾丸收紧着，精液径直射入Neville仍张着的嘴。他发出一声类似窒息的声音抬起头，但Draco还没有射完。Neville呻吟着坐起身，用手背擦了擦嘴。

Draco不得不强迫自己不要晕过去。太多了……眩晕令他迷醉，他似乎觉得他好像应该道歉，但饕足感令他说不出话来。

Neville吞咽的声音是Draco这辈子听过最性感的声音之一，他饥渴地看向Neville。

Neville爬到他身上趴下，他抱住Draco。他们温暖的身躯贴合在一起。Neville凝视着Draco轻声说：“我爱你，我不关心魔法部的那些事情。我只是……我爱你。”

Draco轻叹：“我也爱你。”发自内心地。

Neville微笑，Draco不由得也微笑起来。他窝进Neville怀中。睡过阿兹卡班的牢房后，Draco完全能适应睡在沙发上，因为他可以窝在Neville怀里。而且反正他也没力气上楼了。

和Neville的身躯互相交缠着，他满足地入睡。


	18. Chapter 18

Neville坐在床沿看着Draco在衣柜前穿衣。Draco当然想让Neville给他穿，但Neville还是过于拘谨。Draco可以看见他的眼中仍有愧疚，虽然也有欲望。在Neville警告的眼神中Draco还是故意地扭着屁股穿起皮裤，让皮绳色情地划过他的皮肤。他将它扣在项圈上，发出一声金属相撞的清脆响声。他漫不经心地在盒子里剩余的内容中搜寻着，想着还该穿些什么。

有两对乳环大小的银环——一对真乳环，还有一对是给那些不想给宠物穿环的主人准备的。Draco拿出那双假的向床的方向转过身。他抬头张开双唇，一边揉着自己的乳头使之变硬，他透过半掩的睫毛观察着Neville。当他的乳头完全挺立时，他轻颤着将冰冷的银环依次戴上。

Neville的呼吸有些粗重：“有必要这样吗？”

“越多装备，越少问题，”Draco柔声说出推测，然后跪下继续在盒子中翻找着。里面有用来捆绑手指、使他的手看起来像爪子一样的束具。他拿起这束具还有手环和脚环，然后把它们都咬在嘴里。他关上盒子爬到Neville身边，牵绳垂坠着划过地板。

他将束具放在Neville腿上，双手交叠在Neville的膝盖上，就像给主人叼来骨头的狗一样。Neville拿起束具叹息，他无奈地检查着它们。

然后他托起Draco的手将它们戴上，然后用魔杖敲了敲它们让它们变松。这种过度的舒适几乎有些奇怪。然后他为他戴上手指的束具，将它们绑好。无视Neville警告的眼神，Draco满意道：“谢谢你，主人。”

然后Draco转身趴下，把双脚抬起放在了Neville的膝盖上，Neville给他戴上脚环。它们是分开的，所以他可以爬行，但四个环可以在Neville的命令下立刻绑到一起。但Draco知道他不会那样——除非他被逼无奈要通过演戏来保护Draco。他转身爬回去用前臂将牵绳抬起然后用嘴咬住，接着他抬起头期待地看着Neville。

Neville拿过皮绳咕哝道：“我觉得我们该有个特殊的安全词。”

“你可不能在检查员面前停下，”Draco皱眉道。一直以来他都把不回到阿兹卡班放在第一位，其它一切与之相比都是区区小事，不管Neville或者这个检查员可能对他做什么。“总之，没关系的，把这当成我们的情趣游戏吧。我是准备这么做。”在这种情况下，Draco觉得他是那个安慰Neville的人有些奇怪。

他果然说：“我正式为接下来会发生的事道歉。”

“我正式表示对你的道歉无所谓，”Draco傲慢地答道。他张开嘴正想再嘱咐Neville注意一些，但不远处一个轻轻的响声打断了他。

敲门声。

Draco像雕像一样僵住，他脑中空白了一瞬间，然后他开始恐慌地想他是不是该去开门。或者他完全不应该站起来。Neville看着他的目光明显不安，Draco感到有些恶心。

然后Neville下床走开，牵绳松松握在手中。Draco跟上，但几步后Neville轻声说：“你现在可以走——一会儿我们到楼下，他可能看见你再爬。”

Draco点头，他颤抖着站起来，感觉很糟糕。绳子有大概只有一米长，但Draco紧跟着Neville更多是为了安全感。当他们来到楼下时，Draco趴下爬行在坚硬的地板上，他不想抬头。Neville给房子设置的温度刚好适合没穿上衣的Draco，但门打开时一阵冷风吹了进来。

“Williamson，”Neville自然地招呼道。Draco低着头不敢往上看。他记得这个名字，他是Dawlish的一个朋友。他眼前的鞋子是黑色的，被擦得发亮，看起来很贵。布料摩擦的声音传来，是袍子被脱下挂了起来。

“我打扰你了吗？”Williamson问道，他的声音低沉而年长。听起来他有点好笑；Draco试图不要对此做出反应。

“我在让他散步，”Neville回答道，声音出奇的正常，“进来吧。”

然后Neville走出门厅，牵绳拉着身后的Draco。他的步伐比正常的要慢——Draco不得不努力爬才能跟上。他庆幸自己不是全裸的，但他仍旧很在意自己的样子，因为现在除了他和Neville以外还有其他人，他比自己预料中还尴尬。他本该不再在意的。在阿兹卡班他总是被人轻佻地打量。但他还是在意。他在意因为他能感觉到Williamson注视着他扭动着的屁股，当Neville坐在沙发上时他试图爬到他双腿的另一边，徒劳地试图藏在它们后面。

Williamson嗤笑着坐在了他们对面，坐在了麻瓜电视机那边。他翘起二郎腿，Draco不由警惕地打量着他。他穿着老式的条纹西装，灰发扎成马尾。他用饥渴的眼神回望Draco，Draco移开了视线。

“可以看出你能管好他，”Williamson试探道，“他没给你带来什么麻烦吧？”

“他一开始有点多嘴，”Neville承认道，他的话语不似往常地无情，Draco不由抬起头看他，但Neville避开了Draco的视线，“但那很好解决，他很容易就屈服了。”Neville伸手抚摸Draco的头发——Draco顺从地低下头。

“这样啊，”Williamson轻笑，“是的，当我们管着他父——”

“你想吃点什么吗？”Neville打断他，“零食？茶？抱歉，我不能聊一整天的天——我还得照顾草药。我们还是快点把……你该做的事做了吧。”Draco大声吸了吸鼻子然后感激地蹭了蹭Neville的手。他不想听Williamson八卦他的家人。他不想听见一个字。Neville听起来并不无礼，但如果一切不顺利的话他可能会那样。Draco的眼睛转向一边。

Williamson还是只盯着Draco看，表情无耻下流。过了一会儿他点头道：“好，茶很好。我想你的奴隶能服侍我们……？”

“当然，”Neville答道，然后他拉了拉牵绳。Draco摇摇晃晃地不安地站了起来，Neville推了推他的背让他去厨房。Draco的脸因为羞耻、困惑和不安而发红，他跌跌撞撞走向厨房。牵绳垂在他身前，撞击着他乳头上的小环，摩擦着他的皮肤。Neville和Williamson随意地谈论着金融和咒语的话题，Draco基本没注意他们具体在讲什么。他不知道魔法部的所有规矩，但他知道他只要低调地好好表现Neville就能让他们过了这关。

显然Draco不能用魔杖来煮茶了，但他们有一个特殊的电茶壶，Neville买来让Draco在Neville上班的时候泡茶用，Draco坐在地上等它煮茶。他仍不能完全理解所有为了解决他不能用魔杖这个问题而给他的电器，但他也不需要完全了解它们。通常他都会等Neville回家再说。现在他等着茶壶发出轻轻的叮声，表示水已经开了，然后他站起来把水倒进随便放了个茶包的杯子里。指头弯曲着倒茶有点麻烦，但他成功了。没人告诉他该泡哪种茶，这让他僵住。但他们没说就不是他的错了，他提醒自己。他不知道他该加什么——奶，或者蜂蜜，或者糖？Williamson看起来不像是喜欢糖。他能问吗？奴隶是不该说话的。

最后Draco什么都没加就把茶抬出了厨房。他在Williamson的椅子前跪下，伸手将茶杯举过头顶。茶杯被从他手中拿走后他爬回Neville身边，接着他叼起牵绳放到Neville腿上。

Williamson挑眉问：“他不服侍主人吗？”

Draco张大了灰色的眼睛，但Neville从容地答道：“他知道我喜欢什么温度的茶。”他的手指又开始把玩Draco的头发，Neville把Draco的头放到了自己大腿上。Draco顺从地低下头，这接触让他多少平静了一些。“总之，关于你问的另一个问题，他没有尝试逃跑，一次也没有，他甚至没有试图抢我的魔杖。”

Williamson挑起另一边眉毛：“一次都没有？”他随意喝了口手上的茶然后看起了茶杯，Williamson仔细检查茶杯的样子让Draco的胃部像打了个结。“大多数食死徒至少都尝试反抗过一次。”

“我的就没有。我管他很严，他也很听话。”

当Williamson又喝了口茶时Draco才松了口气。他放下茶杯微笑道：“关于这个，你应该明白，我需要你能控制他的证据。”他的微笑变成了狞笑，Draco缩到了Neville身边。

但Neville轻轻把Draco推向前。Draco看向他想要些指示，Neville朝着客厅中央点点头。Draco转向咖啡桌，Neville一挥魔杖就让它滑过房间，安全地落在一边。Neville俯下身解开了Draco的牵绳，Draco像中间挪去，虽然他离沙发绝对比Williamson所坐的椅子要近。

“你想看什么？”Neville问道。

Draco可以用余光看到老奥罗，但他试图不要直接往那边看。Williamson命令道：“坐。”

Draco没有动。一滴汗水危险地从他背上，从肩胛骨指间滑落。他手脚着地，脸颊因压力而发红。恐惧让他想要听令，但骄傲让他没有服从。他是Neville的，不是Williamson的。Neville用同样冷漠的声音重复道：“坐。”

Draco做到了地上，双腿张开，双手放在腿间。他继续目光空白地直视着墙壁。一声沉重的吐息从Williamson的方向传来，他接着道：“让他给我表演几个把戏。”

“他不是狗。”Neville面无表情地说。

“这些是命令，”Williamson坚持道，“这是一种对控制的表现。我可没有时间看他像麻瓜一样吸尘或者给我们表演杂耍。”Draco非常不喜欢他声音里的警告，但是话说回来，他非常不喜欢这个人。狗把戏和复活一个Draco从未想要服侍的魔王一点儿关系也没有。

Neville嘟囔道：“装死。”

Draco侧躺下来，并闭上眼睛加强效果。过了一会儿，Neville又道：“打滚，”而Draco打滚仰趟，“乞求。”Draco用手刨着空气，头歪向一边看着Neville。Neville非常严肃地看着他。一阵沉默后，Neville又转向Williamson：“这应该够了。”

Williamson点头，然后从袍子里抽出一卷羊皮纸和一根细细的羽毛笔。他快速地写了些什么，可能是在勾掉一些东西。然后他问道：“我必须得问你还用他做了什么。魔法部希望他们的囚犯都被好好使用，而不是罪行被轻轻揭过……他是个有用的宠物吗？”

“他是个很好的宠物，”Neville紧绷着说。

“那他照看房子吗？即使是在被限制的情况下。”

“他打扫卫生。”

“那做饭呢？他做的菜合格吗？我相信他没有试图下毒？”

“他饭做得很好而且从未试图毒死我。”Neville听起来几乎咬牙切齿——Draco抬起头看了看。他依然躺在，但当Neville点头时，他把手放在胸口，不再继续“乞求”。

“他做其它家务吗？照顾宠物或者花园什么的？”

“他是我的宠物，”Neville重复道，“而且我自己就能照顾好我的植物。”他质疑地扬起一边眉毛。Williamson“啧”了一声，但继续了下去。

“那你的其它需求呢？”他说“需求”的方式让人非常清楚他在问什么，“在这方面他服从并令人满足吗？”

在正常情况下，Draco可能已经在压抑自己的笑了。他当然令人满足。但现在，他静静等到了Neville一声紧绷的：“是的。”

更多羽毛笔划过羊皮纸的声音。然后是纸的沙沙声；羊皮纸被收了起来。“我想要看到那个的展示。”Draco眼睛睁大，他乞求地看着Neville。

Neville正越过Draco，直视着Williamson。他紧绷的声音染上了怒火：“我觉得没有这个必要。”

“当然有必要，”Williamson坚持道，“这是一次正式的视察，Longbottom。我们得知道食死徒被好好地惩罚了，而且完全被控制。理论上讲，应该被检查的是最难的活动——这比让他假装泡茶要容易得多。”

“他什么都没有在假装，”Neville咬紧牙关道，“我在告诉你他被训练得很好而且完完全全受我控制。而且我不是个暴露狂，我不知道我在卧室里做的事和你有什么关系。”

Williamson咳了咳，好像是在道歉又好像是在泄气：“自然了，我不想把你扯进来，但我坚持要看到展示。我很愿意接受他的服务。”

“所以你想操我的宠物？”Neville咆哮道。

“好吧，倒不用那么夸张……简单的口交就可以了。如果他像你说的那样被训练得很好，他应该可以在你的命令下很容易地服务别人。如果这能让你感觉好些的话，记得他可能会很高兴地这样服侍伏地魔。”Draco颤抖，他用力的压下几乎喷薄而出的受伤感和愤怒。

Draco一直忍着没看过去，但他听到了更多的沙沙声——Williamson叉开了腿。他坐在椅子上双腿大张，展示着半硬的膨胀。Draco颤抖。虽然他的身体经历了很多，但他不想做这个。但是他不会让这次视察失败。他会做所有必须做的事。Williamson不再看他；两个奥罗在Draco的上方视线交战着。当Draco转回头时，Neville也张开了双腿，他深吸了一口气咕哝道：“给我听清楚了，Williamson。我用了一笔数量可观的钱买下了Draco Malfoy，他是[i]我的[/i]，而且只属于[i]我[/i]。我花了那些加隆和我训练他的时间可不是为了让部门的官员弄脏我的所有物。如果你非要看的话，他会服侍我，但我的玩具可不会靠近你的裤裆。”Neville突然拉起牵绳，另一边弹起来扣在了Draco的项圈上把他拉近了几厘米，让他不由得惊叫。Draco马上四肢着地爬向了他的主人，就在Neville张开的双腿间。

Draco没有回头看，但Williamson的声音再次响起的时候，他听起来有点失望：“……那好吧。”

Neville点头。Draco抬头看向他，刚刚开始能呼吸了。知道Williamson在看让他不安，但他依然可以做好。Neville有些笨拙地解开了裤链，在冷静的表情下看起来有些不满和尴尬。Draco轻手轻脚地试着帮他，但他小心地保持着顺从。他动作轻慢。当Neville的阴茎被解放时，Draco故意没有及时躲开，让它重重地落在他的脸上。这之后他睁开眼，看到Neville脸红了，但Draco想这可能更多是因为愤怒而不是因为他必须做这件事。

Draco试图用眼睛告诉他没关系。反正他喜欢给Neville口交，这是真的。他试图忘掉背后传来的粗重呼吸声，试着集中注意力。他的舌头舔过那柱体——Neville颤抖。

Draco笑着把大阴茎放到了嘴里。它一开始还不是很硬，但Draco轻轻抚摸着根基，用手掌努力爱抚着着Neville的睾丸，在舔了头部的海绵体几次后，它开始硬了起来。Draco用上了他的所有技巧。他需要Neville变硬，他需要Neville释放。他需要视察人离开，让他们能好好地做。

“他知道你的喜好？”Williamson在他身后拖着声音问，他现在听起来有些慵懒。Draco不在意地想Williamson是不是在抚摸自己，但是他决定自己还是不想知道。“他的态度好吗？他是不是努力变好以此取悦他的主人？”

“他的态度很完美，”Neville咕哝道，Draco吞下了他的一半，“但这和部门没有关系。”

“当然有关系，”Williamson反驳道，“如果你对他感到无聊了，我们得知道为了下一个人我们得怎么重新训练他。”

Draco吞下了更多，他含着粗大的阴茎发出轻轻的嗯嗯声。他迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛试图集中注意力，试图不去理会他们的交谈。他让Neville的麝香充斥他的鼻腔，让Neville咸咸的味道渗入他的舌头。他温柔地用嘴唇包裹着它，努力去亲吻、吮吸和舔舐。过了一会儿，Neville喘息着咕哝道：“对这张嘴感到无聊？不可能……”

Williamson轻笑：“真可惜你几乎在项目一开始就得到了他。我们现在把他们训练得更好了：太多人一开始就被送了回去。虽然看起来他不会有这个问题……”

“少来，”Neville嗤笑，“送回去？这么漂亮的东西会没用吗？而且会危险吗？我告诉你，他是个模范宠物……”Draco吞到了根基，他不由呻吟。Neville的手随意地抚摸着他的头发，Draco提醒自己，反正从这个角度Williamson可能什么都看不到。那也许可能不太好。如果他看见了Neville的阴茎，他当然会理解为什么Draco会想要它——谁会不想？Draco遏制住放下手抚摸自己的冲动。他当然不能在调查员面前这样做。但吸吮Neville的大阴茎让他情难自已……于是，他用被绑住的手指揉着Neville的睾丸——把手放在了Neville的身上。Neville呼吸沉重，显然是在他们的观众面前忍着不要发出太多声音。Draco倒不介意，他可以从Neville颤抖的肌肉看出他很享受……

“让他把屁股翘起来，”Williamson突然说，然后他快速补充道，“呃，他应该能快速地适应突发的情况……”

Neville试着道：“把屁股翘起来，Draco。”

Draco红着脸，含着阴茎呜咽了一下。但至少Williamson看不见他脸红。至少他的脸埋在Neville胯间，发烫的脸颊上的羞辱被藏住。他听话地挪动着腿高高翘起臀部，硬起的阴茎在腿间挺立着。一声满意的呻吟传来，接着是一句好奇的：“看起来他硬了。这不寻常……”

“没什么不寻常，”Neville咕哝道，“他适应了自己的新角色。他几乎不是个食死徒了，他喜欢这样。”Draco发出哽咽的呜呜声，好像在同意，他的头上下活动着。Neville轻轻抱住他的头，而Draco则忘我地用他的嘴和舌头膜拜着他主人的阴茎。他抬起眼睛透过睫毛看着Neville性感的身体和Neville无比火辣的、充满占有欲的眼神。Neville的嫉妒给他一种奇怪的情色感，而这促使着Draco更努力地好好吸吮他的阴茎。

当Neville释放时，他无法控制自己……他紧紧抓住Draco的头发，咬唇忍住了一声满足的呻吟。Draco放松喉咙吞下了所有被射进他的精液。它不像往常那样多，但依旧不少，而它依旧使他呻吟。他吸吮着每一滴液体，直到Neville轻轻把他拉开。

然后他放下屁股坐了下来，低头等着更多的指示。他依然可以尝到Neville，然后不经意地舔了舔嘴唇。

Neville用一个快速的咒语清理了自己然后穿上了裤子，呼吸有些粗重。过了一会儿，他咕哝道：“满意了吗？”

Draco很不满意。他还硬着，但他什么都没说。很显然，他不该被允许释放，即使他的主人已经满足了。他想如果自己没有在取悦Neville的话，这种需要会慢慢消退……或者最好这一切赶快结束，他们就可以好好取悦彼此了……

Williamson咕哝道：“好吧。”一声吸吮传来——他好像在喝茶。Draco不想看他。Draco靠在Neville腿上，假装只有他们两个人。

Neville问道：“还有什么事吗？我认为我们今天都有很多要做的事，而且我觉得我已经很好地展示了我的食死徒被训练得很好，根本不存在威胁。”

“……是的，看起来确实如此。”Draco轻轻微笑。他之前不知道视察包括什么内容，但目前为止还不是那么糟，除了那些卑鄙的羞辱以外……但那是无法回避的，而且比阿兹卡班要好得多……“我认为确实还有一些事……我必须坚持视察周围，比如说……”

“以免有什么暗藏的黑魔法物品？”Neville一本正经地说笑道。Williamson肯定地发出了声音。Neville叹道：“那好吧。”他起身时Draco被迫往后挪开，他弯下腰把牵绳绑在了沙发脚上，然后严肃道：“等着。”

Draco等着他。

他看着Neville和Williamson的脚从厨房离开，Neville在Williamson打开橱柜时随意地解释着。Draco几乎没注意他们在说什么。他不敢爬到沙发上，只能在它旁边缩成一团，尽可能地遮住自己的身体。他不知道他们会需要多长时间，他迷迷糊糊地想着他能不能假装睡着，或者真的睡着。他把头靠在了手臂上开始尝试。

* * *

“Draco？”

Draco吸了吸鼻子转过身，把头埋进了枕头。Neville在他上方温柔地轻笑，温暖的双手轻轻揉了揉Draco的肩膀。叹了口气后，他投降地转过头，疲倦地咕哝道：“干嘛？”

“我订了披萨。我可以把它拿过来的，但之前有一次你因为我把饼屑弄到床上生气了。”

Draco皱着眉转过身仰躺着，这样他就能好好看着Neville了。“床上？”他慢慢地回忆了起来，然后打着呵欠坐起身。毯子从他胸口滑下——他的乳头有些发疼。Draco揉了揉它们然后发现了不对：“噢。”乳环呢？

“我想你今天过得很不好，”Neville耸了耸肩，然后俯下身亲了亲他的脸。“我把你抱到床上把装备脱了，让你休息了一会儿。”

Draco咧嘴笑着点了点头，确实是Neville会做的事。Draco揉了揉睡眼咕哝道：“视察怎么样？”

“我们通过得很顺利，”Neville告诉他，“虽然他看见你带来的惩罚用具没用过有点怀疑。我告诉他我喜欢用手。”

“我也喜欢你用手。”Draco咧嘴凑过去又索了个吻。然后他紧紧抱住了Neville。仍旧半裸着的他把Neville拉到了床上。Neville则依旧穿着衣服，他的毛衣刺激着Draco发红的乳头，但他没有松开手。

“我对这一切很抱歉，”Neville轻声咕哝道，“我不敢相信那个混账让我们做了那件事。”

Draco拖声道：“闭嘴，没关系的。”因为确实不太糟糕。而且最重要的是他可以抱着Neville，不用担心被带走了。他闭上眼叹道：“我不想去想那些。只是……我们现在没事了吧？”

“我们没事了，”Neville回答道，然后凑过去又亲了他，“你安全了；不用担心。”


	19. Chapter 19

Draco懒懒地躺在沙发上，头枕着一只手臂，另一手拿着书。这是个非常不吸引人的，关于美人鱼爱上一只在一切变坏前曾经是个巫师的鼠海豚的故事。Draco的母亲坚持让他读这本书，但现在他正在重新评估她的品味水准。不过，在Neville回家前他还是用它用来打发时间。一听到渐渐靠近的脚步声从外传来，Draco就把书扔到了咖啡桌上，他跳起来调整了步伐，试图尽可能随意地走向门，好像他没有一整天都翘首等待着Neville回家一样。

当他还没走到门前时门就开了，然后Neville让一个臃肿的老男人走了进来。

一个奥罗。Draco停下了脚步，浑身颤抖起来。他没有准备好第二次检查。怎么可能这么快就又有一次检查？他上次没通过吗？糟糕了。他正穿着正常的衣服，没有戴手铐或者铁链，只是戴着项圈。

大概在一米外Draco就马上四肢着地，低着头努力不被吓晕。他听见Neville向他小跑过来。当Neville试图把他拉起来时，Draco不知道该怎么办。Neville不懂吗？他们不能这样。

但是Neville轻声说道：“没关系。”他的声音非常温柔。Draco躲在他身后小心地看着那个奥罗。如果他现在跑开的话他可以把自己关在浴室里。不，那没用；他们有魔杖……Neville重复道：“没关系。”但是Draco无法相信。

那个老男人对他友好地微笑着，递给了他一卷羊皮纸。Draco不敢接。Neville替他接了过来然后递给了他。当Draco接过它时他才发现了他手指的颤抖。他没有打开它，只是疑惑地看着Neville。

Neville转向他，双手放在Draco的肩上。Neville温柔地看着他的眼睛道：“你被赦免了。”

Draco眨了几下眼睛然后一脸空白地喃喃道：“什么？”

“你被赦免了，”Neville重复道，他的眼神里有一点悲伤，但他微笑着。他轻声解释道：“我们连庭审都不需要。我猜我的政治影响力比我想的要大，我缠着Harry让他也帮了忙。我们一起说服了威森加摩你本来就不该被关在阿兹卡班……当然你和你家人的良好表现也很有用。”

Draco僵住。他紧紧盯着Neville的眼睛，好像如果他看的时间足够长Neville就会承认这是个笑话。但是他没有，于是Draco看向另一个奥罗，那个奥罗没说话。Draco又看向Neville。

过了一会儿，Neville尴尬地站到一边，然后回头点了点头。另一个奥罗走了过来，Draco立刻缩了回去。Neville抓住了他的手腕不让他逃开。那个奥罗拿出了他的魔杖，Neville轻声道：“没关系；他只是要把你的项圈取下来。我不被允许单独给你取项圈。”

Draco没被抓住的手立刻放到了他的项圈上——他从未想过会失去它。他已经习惯了它的存在。他能再使用魔法吗？不，他们不会把魔杖还给他。但他也许可以用魔法做其它事……但如果他没有了项圈……他还属于Neville吗……？

他乞求地看向Neville。因为Draco脸上明显的痛苦，Neville看起来有些抱歉，但更多的是充满希望。奥罗走上前在项圈的几个地方点了点，然后Neville拿出了自己的魔杖做了相同的动作。Draco的脖子上有一阵奇怪的针刺感，然后项圈在背后裂开，落下了他的脖子。Draco睁大了眼睛看着它落下——Neville抓住它然后把它递给了另一个奥罗。

在另一个奥罗问道：“你没事吧，Neville？”的时候，Draco还在盯着它。

“我没事，”Neville说着，他依然看着Draco。

“你确定他不会攻击你？”

Neville几乎笑了：“我保证他非常安全……就算他不是，我也是个完全经过训练的奥罗，我有自信可以轻易地再抓住他。”当那个奥罗还是没走时Neville终于看向他。那个奥罗点了点头向门口走去，Neville请他出门，又说了句“谢谢”。

Neville放开Draco的手然后关上了门。Draco用手摸着自己的脖子，摸过他光滑干净的脖子。感觉空空的。他的肩膀感觉好像缺了什么。当他的喉结滚动时感觉很不正常——它应该会划过什么的。他的白衬衫很空，它自然地贴合在他的锁骨上，让他的脖子被奇怪地暴露着。他抬起头看向Neville。他张开嘴，但不知道该说什么。

Draco再次试图说话，但又再次失败了。他的膝盖一软——他向前摔去，然后Neville立刻冲过来扶住了他。Neville扶着他，半抱着他进了客厅。他们坐在沙发上，当Neville试图把手抽开时Draco没有松开他。Draco抓着他的手，也许抓得有些太紧。他从未想过他会自由。他从来没有想过。他只是……

“别害怕，”Neville轻声说，他任由Draco用能留下淤青的力度紧紧抓着他，“没关系，你不用马上走，你在这里可以想住多久就住多久，等你准备好了我会带你回马尔福庄园。你父母肯定会很高兴你回家的。”

Draco不想回去。离开的想法像一个野生动物的爪子一样抓着他的胸口，他的呼吸变快了，心跳也变快了。他不是害怕搬走；他是害怕离开Neville。不是说世界不可怕，它确实是可怕的。Draco什么都没有。他什么都没有。他没有钱。他的名字不再高贵。他困惑又不知所措地道：“……工作……”

“会很难，”Neville安慰道，“我不会骗你——对前食死徒来说工作很难找。但是……但是你会成功的……你不能永远当我的家庭主妇……”

“为什么不能？”Draco几乎是尖叫道。他如此激动，以至于没有因为感觉到被冒犯而去纠正Neville，他是“家庭主夫”。他收回手抓住了Neville的衬衫，想要让……让一切都恢复原状：“我想呆在这里！”

“不，你不想，”Neville的声音一如既往地轻柔，好像在试图安抚一只野兽。Draco想要反驳，但他只是发出了一些语无伦次的音节。Neville轻轻揉了揉他的肩膀柔声道：“Hermione快把我逼疯了。我知道你不想听，但是……但是她说的有道理。而且我曾经利用过你，这让我无法安心。很多巫师和女巫都在被伏地魔抓捕后得了斯德哥尔摩综合症，而我怀疑你不是第一个在这个项目里有了这个症状的食死徒。我知道……我知道你觉得你没有，我也不想相信你有……但是……”Neville低下头，然后打起精神抬起头道：“我很爱你，所以我不想冒险。”

一滴咸水流进了Draco的嘴。他不知道他是什么时候开始哭的，但他哭了起来。终于他用颤抖得不像自己的声音努力道：“我不想离开你。”

“我知道，”Neville看起来一样难过。他把Draco拉入怀中，紧紧地抱住了他：“我也不想失去你。”

“那就不要送我走……”

“我必须这样做。”

Draco紧紧地抱着Neville，无法抑制地抽泣着。哭泣摧毁了他脆弱的身体，毁掉了一切。他不想走。他不想离开。他不想。就算他的父母来接他也不行。他爱他们，是真的，而且马尔福庄园曾经是他的家。

但这里才是他该在的地方。Neville在他耳边一遍遍轻声说着“没关系的”。

Draco无法相信他。


	20. Chapter 20

一切都像他离开时一样。

黑魔王从未碰过Draco的房间。除了魔法部，没有人真把他当成食死徒——他有时能把自己关在房间里，绿色的床具和银色的窗帘和他童年时一模一样。他的衣橱也依旧在那里，里面挂着他曾经拥有的所有衣服。

Draco却穿着Neville的衣服，因为如果他闭上眼并足够努力地集中注意力的话，有时候他还能闻到 _Neville的味道_ 。

花园很美。Draco的母亲努力地复原了它们，他常常跟着她穿过这些花园，看着她用咒语除草或者施肥。庄园里的花园比Neville的小温室要豪华得多。他们培育着他能想到的每一种魔法植物、每一种花蕾和每一种树苗。没有挡住蝴蝶和小鸟的玻璃墙，喷泉和露台都优雅而纤尘不染。Draco徒劳地试图偶尔在花园里放松，但他终究会想起他宁愿在的地方，于是他在花园里从来呆不久。有一次，他的母亲给他草莓，却让他差点掉下眼泪。

Draco曾是个喜怒无常的孩子。他的父母除了偶尔的说教和安慰之外总是纵容他。在一个周六的早晨，他的父亲在早餐时告诉他他会见一个陌生人，于是他立刻失去了食欲然后一整天都呆在了自己的房间里。

他的父亲后来去找他——Draco没有应门。他父亲还是进了门——Draco认得出他的脚步声。Draco侧身蜷缩在床上，沉浸在痛苦中。

Draco感觉到床另一侧传来的重量，他的父亲声音轻柔：“你申请的酒吧来猫头鹰了……虽然我的确认为你可以目标更高一些。”

“我是个食死徒，”Draco随口道，“我的目标已经够高了。”

虽然他的确曾做得更好。Neville就是那个更好的选择。那不是一个工作，而是一段关系，或者说是一段Draco应得的关系。他不曾认为他 _能_ 有一段完整的关系；他曾经不知道如何真正去爱、去信任或者去享受他人的陪伴——他有Goyle那样的追随者、Blaise那样的炮友或者未来可能还会有Astoria Greengrass那样的花瓶老婆。他几乎希望他没有变，一直维持着表面上的关系——这样分手就不会像现在一样痛苦。虽然这不是分手，他提醒自己；但他们也没有 _真正_ 在一起。Draco转身仰躺，而他的父亲递给他一张羊皮纸。Draco面无表情地扫了一眼就把它扔到了一边。

“我会和你一起飞路过去。”

“谢谢你，但没这个必要。”

“Draco。”

Draco抬眼看向他的父亲。他知道自己在耍性子。但他无所谓。他的父亲正用一种奇怪的半是责怪半是同情的眼神看着他。

“消沉这么长时间不是办法。”

然后他下床离开了。门一关上，Draco就又转过身继续沉浸在全然的痛苦中。

* * *

 

酒吧令人不适。陌生人太多了。太多的人认出了他、眼神追随着他，但即使他们没有认出他，不知为何他们的存在还是令Draco _感到困扰_ 。他知道他应该学会重新适应，但经历了阿兹卡班后，他不知道有谁能真正完全恢复。他为什么要努力去恢复呢？他确定这样的伤痕是永久的，而且他不介意它们的存在。反正他从来都没喜欢过别人。接下来也没有变得更好——孤独感日益加重。

Draco不想知道他服务的人有多少是麻瓜种。他已经不关心了。他发现要记住菜单上各种东西很难，而他总在犯错。他把啤酒洒在一个男人的身上，于是一半工资作废了。他把工资全给了他的母亲，让她用来买食品杂货。要和人分小费的时候，Draco是拿不到属于他的那部分的。这个酒吧里有另一个Draco不认识的食死徒。她有着浓重的波斯尼亚口音，而且每次看到魔杖时都会有些激动。她也没有小费。这个世界不会忘记他们曾经的身份，所以他们也无法忘记。

在一个繁忙的周五晚上，一个穿着破烂斗篷的男人在Draco侍应他们那桌时打了他的屁股。Draco抿着嘴什么都没说——酒吧从来没有维护过他。当Draco离开想一个人静一静的时候，男人跟着他进了厕所，但一个门卫发现了那个男人，并勒令他如果不想多付钱就离开。Draco说了声“谢谢”然后把自己所在一个隔间里呆了半个小时。

当他出来时，他感觉一直以来一样——像一个不属于任何地方的幽灵。

* * *

 

Draco有一两次试着去想其他事。他给Gregory猫头鹰并收到了一封非常无聊而标准的回信。一切都还行，没人死了。Draco没有给Pansy猫头鹰因为他觉得自己无法接受回信。他不想见任何人也不想再写信了。Draco的母亲想让他邀请他的“朋友”过来，她从不知道他们并不真的是他的 _朋友_ ，但Draco只是轻声拒绝了她。

她给了他一组颜料，想让他不在继续沉浸在……这一切里。他小时候有时会涂鸦。

他画了一团黑漆漆不是所谓的东西然后把它们扔出了窗户。他感觉什么都没变，而他也不想再尝试了。

有一次，他问他的父亲是如何适应的。

Draco的父亲说：“用时间。”然后继续起了他的阅读。

* * *

 

时间什么都没改变。睡眠是糟糕的。Draco晚上躺在床上盯着他床的顶棚，床帘是拉开的，月光如洗。每次转身，他都意识到他的床有多大，而他一个人根本无法睡满。他 _很孤独_ 。于是他开始抱着他父亲在他六岁时送给他的龙布偶睡觉。这和睡在一具温暖的身体旁边不一样，但比独自入睡好了一点。

Draco又开始做噩梦了。他梦见黑魔王、其他食死徒在他家横行，还有阿兹卡班。监查员们冲着他邪笑，资助人们隔着铁栏看着他。没有人会在一切变遭的时候叫醒他，然后把他抱在怀中。Draco的父亲不会理解的；他有Draco的母亲；他没有 _独自一人_ 承担一切。Draco用他的第三笔工资在翻倒巷买了一剂强效的无梦魔药。但那无梦一夜后的数个夜晚是如此糟糕以至于Draco没有再买它第二次。他开始习惯了在冷汗中惊醒，有一次他是脸上带着淤青在地板上醒来的。

Draco开始晚上头头离开房间在沙发上睡觉。沙发上空出的空间更少，他也可以更容易地欺骗自己是在等待。他的父亲有一次发现了，但什么都没说。

* * *

食物不和人分享就不那么有趣了，虽然这是Draco仅有的几个“爱好”之一。Draco无缘由地帮他母亲烤了一次蛋糕。她让他用了她的魔杖，而魔法给他带来一种熟悉的快乐。当他们用咒语浇糖霜的时候，她告诉他：“你开始做得非常好了。”

“谢谢，”Draco说，“……我有练习。”

他们在晚餐后上了那个蛋糕。餐厅里承载着Draco最糟糕的记忆——这是他见黑魔王最多的地方。Draco的父亲不再坐桌子上首；那是黑魔王曾经的位置。他们挤在桌尾，假装一切都好，而没什么是好的。

“很美味，”Draco的父亲吃了一口后说道。中间的一层草莓酱粘在他的叉子上。

“是Draco做的，”他的母亲愉快道。Draco摇摇头，于是她补救道：“好吧，但是他帮了忙。”

Draco的父亲放下了叉子直接道：“这越来越可笑了。你得给他猫头鹰。”

Draco抬起头。他正在像往常一样胡乱地拨弄着盘子里的食物。他又开始变得消瘦了。在他身旁，Draco的母亲赞成道：“我完全同意……我们很高兴你回家了，但是你不能每天都闷闷不乐。”

“每天，”Draco的父亲补充道，“从你回来就没有一天高兴过。如果你有那么想他就给他猫头鹰。”

Draco皱眉困惑道：“……我……我不知道你有这么喜欢他。”

“我对Longbottom没有什么看法，”Draco的父亲平静道，“重要的是我对 _你_ 的看法，而你显然没有那个傻瓜就没法正常生活。”

“Lucius，”Draco的母亲语气责怪，然后她看向Draco重复道：“但我同意。看到你这样我们很痛苦。”

Draco安静又迷茫地看向他的父亲。说实话，他以为现在他自由了，他们就会开始准备他和Pansy或者Astoria这样的人的婚礼，但显然事实并非如此。他的父亲又挖了一叉子蛋糕并说道：“而且，你是个Malfoy。Malfoy想要什么都能得到……如果你真的这么想要Longbottom，你就应该得到他。”

“你可以给他带一株花园里的米布米宝，”Draco的母亲补充道，“它们很稀有；如果他还没有这个的话，我想他一定会喜欢的。”

Draco不知道该说什么。他不知道该怎么做。他不知道该怎么挽回一切，也不知道如何在不杀死Granger的情况下和Neville那令人恼怒的格兰芬多道德观作做斗争……但就算他能够，伤害已经发生了。他不知道Neville还会不会想要他。

远处传来一声尖啸，是他们漂亮的大雕。Draco想要不要写一封信，但他的手指太过颤抖，而他也不知道该说什么。

* * *

一只大大的棕色谷仓猫头鹰把一封魔法部封好的信扔到了Draco的腿上，他没有立刻打开。他用颤抖的手喝着茶，然后等着他的父亲离开了房间。

他看了看空荡荡的起居室，猫头鹰坐下等着他读信。

一个检查员要来。语义模糊的晦涩语句表达着某些特殊情况，并问Draco是否有什么特殊要求。过了几分钟，Draco写道“不要Dawlish或者Williamson，”然后又加上了“或者Potter”。他很清楚Potter帮了忙让他被释放，但他对此并无感激之意。

Draco把飞了到窗口距离一半的猫头鹰叫了回来，然后草草在所有姓氏前加了“先生”。他不喜欢这样的战后的“自由”生活，但他也不想回阿兹卡班。

他不知道他想不想让 _他的_ 奥罗出现。他大概确定那是最后一段的意思——他确定有人动用了关系才加上了那段话。他不知道让他们处在对立位置的检查会不会增强他们之间不平等的关系，而且他有自己的骄傲。

一个小时候，两个奥罗按了他的门铃。是两个他不认识的老女人。一个和他坐下问了一些有点羞辱人的问题，而另一个则巡视着他的家。他的母亲和父亲被要求呆在起居室里直到检查结束。Draco接下来一整晚都没有直视他父亲的眼神。

他问他什么时候能拿回自己的魔杖。

那个女人没有回答他。

* * *

 

在一个繁忙的周六夜晚两个Weasley来到了酒吧。Draco不认识其中一个，但他认出了Ron和那熟悉的红头发。他不想被人看到现在的样子。他的骄傲还没有回来，但他承受的羞辱已经足够一辈子的份了。他假装咳嗽并问老板他能否提前回家。她拒绝了，并给了他一瓶提神剂。它的作用却只是让他的胃不舒服。

他和另一个服务员换了在Weasley们另一面的桌，并尽量用背对着他们。他低着头，行动比往常更迅速。他把一瓶火焰威士忌放在了四人桌上，然后那个坐在桌角的金发老男人在他能够直起身前抓住了他的手腕。Draco警惕地看着他，但为了不引人注目他什么都没说。

“你什么时候下班啊，美人？”男人柔声道。他的五官线条过于锐利，黑色的眼睛流连在Draco纤细的身躯上，闪烁着恶意的光。

Draco吸了吸鼻子：“放手。”声音里一半是愤怒一半是恐惧。在这种奇怪的时候他会想念Vincent和Gregory。或者Neville。他从来都不能独自一人生活。当Draco虚弱地试图抽出手臂而未果时男人狞笑——他的朋友们也轻笑起来。

“别急嘛……别担心，我小费给得很足。”男人拿起一个金加隆。Draco努力试图不要冷笑出来。

他就这么不值钱吗？这就是他的价值？Draco突然有了一股力量，他抽回了手。他把最后的几个杯子放在了桌子上，然后立刻转身离开，忘记了绕路。他走过Weasley们的桌子，脸变红了。他继续走着。没有那么糟，他告诉自己。这是个工作。

Draco不想要更好的工作。他从小富裕，并从未计划过要工作。他从来没考虑过这件事。如无必要，他一直觉得自己会做任何他父亲让他做的事。现在那条路行不通了，他却依旧没有去思考。

他喜欢魔药。或者说，他曾经喜欢。他本应该很擅长制作魔药的。

他不想继续走那条路。他的人生一团糟，他告诉自己，这个酒吧都不是他大的问题。它太嘈杂，空气太浑浊，音乐声太吵闹。墙壁肮脏，地板上有些地方粘腻。像个老鼠窝，而他被困在了这里。

Draco有点想念能跟随别人的时候。他的父亲还强壮的时候。甚至有时候他还会想念黑魔王。至少在那时他有种归属感。

Draco躲藏在厨房里时一个厨师把薯条洒在了Draco的制服衬衫上。它本身就很丑陋，但油腻让它更糟糕了。Draco没有魔杖来清洁，也没人准备帮他。

他给了那个金发男人一份新的薯条，而他们给的小费非常少。他听见他们的谈话——他们中有一个奥罗。

他感到一阵恶心。

* * *

 

Draco周一休息，他固执地逼迫自己坐在花园里。他躺在露台上读着一个月前开始看的那个关于美人鱼和鼠海豚的故事。最后，美人鱼意识到他们之间太过不同并放弃了。Draco恨她。鼠海豚再也没有变回巫师。作者也没有描述鼠海豚的感受。Draco考虑了一秒要不要给作者写一封愤怒的信——也许甚至是一封吼叫信。

他的母亲给他端来了茶。他们一起喝着茶，看着孔雀在草坪上踱步。他没有让她再给他推荐书，但她还是这么做了。是另一本关于美人鱼的书。他想也许她只是喜欢美人鱼。她说：“真是美丽的一天。好久没有这样的好天气了。”

他说：“也许是吧。”

她说：“你应该和我一起去商店。我需要去拿一些晚餐的食材。”

他说：“好吧。”因为他不想再继续抑郁地闲坐着了。

Draco的母亲消影了茶杯并招来了他们的斗篷。他们离开花园，不时地聊着一些类似Celestina Warbeck新专辑这样的小事。

一整天天气都很好，但这什么都改变不了。


	21. Chapter 21

站在门的另一边很奇怪。在伸手敲门前Draco盯着它看了一会儿，但又放下了手。

时间一分一秒地过去。天气很温暖宜人，猫走过街道，人们在一旁聊天。Draco看着门把手旁的木头。他想，门是不是没锁？这有什么关系？他吐出一口气让自己住脑。

他握起拳轻轻敲了敲门——什么都没发生。

他等了几分钟，转过身走下台阶，然后转回身又敲了敲门，这次声音更大。厨房的灯开着，二楼的窗子也开着。第三次他几乎是在砸门了，接着他害怕地收手，手臂僵硬地垂在了两侧，好像他刚刚没有歇斯底里地那样做一样。

终于，另一边传来了脚步声，和猫头鹰的啼叫。锁开了，门也被打开。

Neville的衬衫半掖着，两袖卷起，小臂上沾满了泥土，头发杂乱，并且看起来有一阵没刮胡子了。他看到Draco后轻声道：“噢……嘿。”

Draco张了张嘴。他想命令Neville让他回来。但他闭上了嘴，然后沉着脸道：“你看起来一团糟。”他抖了抖。为什么他要说这话？

Neville了解地耸了耸肩。他抓了抓后脑勺然后尴尬地侧开身，咕哝道：“呃……你想……进来吗……？”

Draco立刻说：“是的。”然后大步走了进去。Neville在他身后关上了门。Draco知道他应该在门廊前停下的，但他的脚却熟门熟路地走进了客厅。一片凌乱。毯子上有些泥印子，衣服被扔得到处都是，一个空披萨盒打开着躺在咖啡桌上。Draco转向了餐桌，但那上面散落着一大叠纸，一些甚至滑落到了椅子上。于是他转而坐在了沙发上——在没有挂着几件斗篷的那边。当Neville坐到了他的对面时，Draco看着四周拖长了调子：“这地方真糟糕……”

“我知道，”Neville看上去有些羞愧地点了点头。他徒劳地试图用手袖去擦拭手臂——他一定刚从花园过来。“我只是……我不知道，我没这么注意这些。”

Draco沉默着点了点头。他比自己想要的更能理解，而且他希望原因和他想的一样。他希望Neville在没有他的时候一团糟，然后他突说：“我找到工作了。”

“噢，”Neville一边皱眉一边轻快地道。他看上去有些挣扎，他努力道：“……恭喜。”

“我找到了一间公寓，”Draco继续道，“在威尔特郡，离我父母家很近，我还没搬进去，但我今天已经准备好给房东的押金了。”

Neville慢慢点头道：“我……我很高兴你过得不错。”即使眼神呆板，他的语气还是很真诚。Draco同样僵硬地点了点头，这感觉就是不对：“呃……我也很高兴你过得很好。”

Draco张嘴准备告诉Neville他想要买的猫头鹰。

但他突然扑上前，把Neville按在了那几件斗篷上。他们嘴唇相撞，Draco不顾一切地吻着Neville，闻着、品尝着、 _感受着_ 这令他如此、如此思念的一切。Neville过了一秒才从震惊中缓了过来，于是他张开嘴用力地回应着这个吻。他的舌头缠上了Draco的，而Draco则仰起头靠得更近，想要更多更多。他向下碾磨着Neville，试图移动双腿让他们紧紧相贴。Neville的手滑到了他的肩膀上，抓住了他的袖子。Draco的手指在Neville的胸口张开，上下滑动着、回忆着一切。Neville尝起来像是肉桂，而他吃的不是Draco做的饭让Draco非常生气。Neville今早不是和他一起冲澡的想法令他困扰。Neville这几个月来一直孤单一人的想法让Draco想哭。Neville长长的胡须挠着他的下巴，Neville的动作几乎太粗暴——和他一样不顾一切。Draco永远、永远都不想放手。

但他必须放手。他的心跳如此迅速以至于他难以呼吸，而他需要空气。他怒骂道：“我不想要它。我不想要这一切。我讨厌我的工作——”Neville张了张嘴，但Draco继续说了下去，没给他说话的机会：“闭嘴，我不想要它，我什么工作都不想要——我讨厌那个公寓，我不想要它，我只想让你知道我如果必须的话可以一个人生活，我只是不想要。我他妈的糟透了。我……”

Draco的长篇大论中断了，Neville安抚地低语：“嘘，没事了。”他微笑着拂过Draco一缕挡住了眼睛的金发：“我也糟透了。”他的手指抚过Draco的头发，轻轻捧住了他的脸。不知怎么地，Neville总能让一切变好。

Draco几乎是歇斯底里地低声笑了：“你家看起来像一坨屎。”因为Draco是个贱人，而永远只有在和Neville一起的时候他才会口是心非。。

Neville大大地咧起了嘴，一点儿也没被冒犯到。就算像现在一样不修边幅，他看起来还是很帅，这让Draco的胸口缩紧。“公平地说，我的家庭主夫不在家。”Draco回以微笑。在他可以回应前，Neville补充道：“我是说，我知道在你来之前不是这样的，但是……”他耸了耸肩，“我不知道。你宠坏了我。”

“你以为我怎么样？我都无法入睡。”Draco突然闭了嘴；他不想这样说的，但这是真话，而他不会收回它。他没有坐起来。他继续坐在Neville身上，想着自己为什么等了这么久。

他不想说这话的，但他必须说。他回神皱起了眉头：“所以……现在我自由了……而且我自己也有生活过……好吧，算是生活过……我们能不能……”

“你会和我约会吗？”Neville打断道。然后他脸红了，他快速地补充道：“呃，这听起来很蠢。你知道我的意思的。你能不能……”

“我们能像从前一样吗？”Draco插嘴道。他也许听起来太过急切。“我们可以 _好好地_ 约会，如果你需要的话——一起吃晚餐什么的，但我不在意这个，我只是……”

“在你家怎么样？当你必须去那的时候？”

“我不想呆在那。”

“你真的有公寓吗？”

Draco皱眉：“我当然有。怎么，你想赶我走吗？”

“不！”Neville立刻补救道。他困惑又恐慌的样子很可爱，他匆忙地努力道：“你想搬进来吗？”真完美，“我是说，你可以继续住原来的房间，我们可以把你的东西放在里面然后——”

“你有在听我说话吗？”Draco打断道，他又皱起了眉，“我无法入睡——我不想单独睡一个房间。”

Neville沉默了。他看起来像是要爆发，但又像是要哭泣。Draco明白这种感觉。Draco想要更多，而他得不到的时候，他无法承受——他需要更多。他俯身再次亲吻Neville，而Neville的手指抓住了他的头发不让他逃开。Draco如此用力地亲吻他，以至于他觉得他会让他们两人都喘不上气。他的嘴唇在Neville的嘴唇上活动着，他们的舌头交战着，Draco既急切又慵懒。这感觉如此正确他都不知该如何是好了。有一会儿他们只是接着吻，一遍一遍地，仰着头，鼻子摩擦着，眼睛紧闭脸带红晕。再一次地，他们理所应当地享受着当下。

接着Neville的另一只手从Draco背部滑下，揽住他的腰让他们彼此紧贴在一起。Draco本来不想这样直奔主题的，但他情难自已。他想一遍又一遍地要Neville。他们分开的时间都被浪费了。他不关心他是不是疯了，或者阿兹卡班是不是毁了他，又或者他有了什么愚蠢的综合症。魔法部没有给他任何帮助，他本来也不需要。这是从童年起第一次让他感到 _幸福_ 的地方，这难道不是最重要的吗？斯莱特林们反正也不做什么健康的选择。

沙发上的空间太狭窄了。Draco直起身只是为了把那几件斗篷扯开，把一个乱放的枕头扔到了地板上，然后把Neville推了回去，这样他就能好好俯身，而他们也能伸展躯干，但Neville抓住他翻过身，把Draco放在了垫子上，让他们胸膛相贴着。Neville在他上方就更完美了。Neville像毯子一样笼罩着他，把他包裹在温暖和安全中。Neville抚摸着他的身侧和他结合在一起——Draco的腿环住了Neville的腰。他放开了唇间的距离喘息道：“ _我好想你。_ ”

“我也想你，”Neville立刻答道，他缓缓压紧了Draco，压在他身上挤走了Draco肺里的空气。“梅林啊，Draco，我太想你了……”他亲着Draco的脸，亲着他的额头，亲着他的鼻子啃咬着他的耳朵，Neville到处亲吻的的时候Draco呻吟着，Neville咕哝道：“我每天都在想你。我每天好几次都想给你猫头鹰，想出现在你面前抓住你，把你扛在肩上带回家，但是……但是我……”

“但你是个愚蠢的格兰芬多，”Draco拖腔道。他语带恶意，但并不是冲着Neville去的。而是对他们浪费的时间。“你应该这么做的。我想让你拥有我。”他呻吟着，Neville的手滑过他的腹部，在他的衬衫下蜿蜒而上。“想让你拯救我……”

“你是自由的，我无法无中生有地拯救你……”Neville转而咬着Draco的脖子，然后吮吸着，到处留下大大的、凌乱的印记——Draco在这动作下扭动着呜咽着，如此想要被Neville标记。他抓住了Neville的头发让帮他。他的手指滑过Neville紧实的屁股揉捏着，然后伸进了紧绷的牛仔布下。

“拯救我于孤独，”Draco低吼道，“而且你可别有胆子说让我找别人——我不想要别人，我没有你的每一分钟都想要你。”Neville解开Draco裤子的速度慢得让他难以忍受，接着他马上也去帮Neville，但他停下，意识到他想让裤子 _全部被脱下_ 。他用全部力气把Neville推了起来，然后在Neville反应过来前，Draco已经在把毛背心从他头上扯了下来，然后扔到了一边。Draco在脱他衬衫的时候几乎扯开了所有的纽扣——Neville紧接着帮忙让它滑下了他宽阔的双肩。Draco直起身亲吻着它们，然后舌头从Neville的锁骨舔到了Neville的胸膛。他亲吻着Neville的乳头，然后吸吮着它们，Neville则颤抖着把Draco的衬衫也扯了开。Draco甚至在听到线缝被撕开时都无所谓了——这无关紧要。Neville跌在了他身上，磨蹭的力度大得足以使他们两人的大腿都留下淤痕。Draco不在乎重力对Neville手臂的影响——他不在乎有多脏，他想让Neville在花园里操他。他想让Neville在所有地方操他。Neville身上的土磨蹭在了Draco苍白的皮肤上，并毁了他梳好的发型，但Draco只是贪婪地汲取着更多。他的指甲抓过Neville的背，欣赏着其中的肌肉。当他的手指碰到Neville的臀部时，他开始脱下那层牛仔布，但他总被去摸Neville的屁股的冲动吸引着。Neville强壮紧实全身都很完美——一个完全属于Draco的阿多尼斯。

“我真庆幸你来找我了，”Neville喘息道，他终于把Draco的裤子脱到了能让Draco的阴茎弹出的程度，它硬挺着，在需求中搏动着。Neville套弄了他一下然后抬起身把Draco的裤子连同内裤一起完全脱下。他把衣物扔到一边，Draco全身赤裸，暴露而饥渴着。他把双腿缠绕在Neville的身体上，不知羞耻地用屁股摩擦着Neville的胯。Draco只把Neville的裤子脱到大腿就转移了注意力——他想用手去触摸Neville的阴茎。它就像他记忆中那样又大又漂亮。它粗长、略弯而且完美，而他想要它进入他体内的欲望都要爆炸了。

Draco不想停下来用魔杖。他自己还没有魔杖，而Neville的会被埋在一堆他们已经脱下的衣物里，或者在他的裤子里。Draco不关心。他把手指放到自己嘴里热情地吸吮着，试图尽可能多地使之沾上唾液。他需要用它来承受Neville。Neville在欲望和困惑中看着他，Draco一把手指弄得足够湿润，就让它们滑下自己的身体，越过了自己的阴茎。他他把它们放进自己的臀缝找到了自己的入口，他的双腿如此后折以至于膝盖几乎碰到了他的肩膀。Neville直起身入迷地看着他，Draco太急于扩张自己。他可以摸到自己紧紧的、皱起的入口，他试图用指尖打开它，然后把自己修剪过的食指插了进去。太大了，他闷哼，但没有停下。他更用力地推进，直到它被完全插入，唾液虽有用却不足够。他让指头进出着，试图让缩紧的肌肉放松。Neville闷声道：“你真他妈性感。”

Draco在准备好前就又加了一根手指。这让他的阴茎软了一些——痛。他试图扩张 自己，试图活动手指，但他进展太少。他想也不想地求道：“Neville，把口水吐在我身上。”然后他因为自己说的话脸变得通红，但他没有收回这句话。他看向Neville的眼神如此渴望，Neville明显颤抖了一下。Neville在沙发上往回挪了一点，Draco呜咽。

然后Neville俯下身，把双手放在Draco的大腿内侧，让他的腿不挡住自己。Draco几乎被折成了两半，但那无所谓了。Neville把头埋在了Draco腿间，Draco在Neville的舌头突然舔过他的指头和小洞的时候Draco剧烈地颤抖。又一舔让Draco张开嘴，喘息着叫出了声。Neville没有动Draco的指头，只是舔舐着被它们扩张的环状肌，他试探着、品尝着、舔湿着它。Draco可以感觉到Neville凉凉的唾液流过，滑下了他火辣辣的股缝。他不觉地抽出了手指，下一秒，Neville的厚厚的舌头就深深插入了他的小洞。Draco弓起背放肆地呻吟，试图不要像自己想要的那样扭动。他可以感觉到Neville火热的嘴包裹着他，柔软的唇紧锁着他的入口，坚硬的牙齿轻轻地划过。Neville松软的舌头不如他的指头长，但它让Draco舒服得小穴不由抽动了起来。这几乎感觉像是Neville在吃他，Neville吮吸着外围，舌头征服着Draco的体内。这感觉如此美妙他几乎射了出来——Draco飞快伸手握紧了阴茎的头部——他还不能让这一切结束。

当一个更坚硬的物体钻入其中时，Draco迷醉了。Neville的舌头和手指同时扩张着他，另一只手抬起轻轻捏着Draco阴茎的根部。Draco更紧捏住龟头——他快射了。Neville很容易地探入了两根指头——Draco的小穴包裹着它们抽搐着，温暖湿润地开放着。第三个手指几乎没有灼烧感，Neville套弄着他的阴茎并用力地吸吮着，盖过了可能产生的任何疼痛——Draco的大脑像是变成了一阵快感的浪潮。他过了好一会儿才意识到他正一遍又一遍地呻吟着“ _Neville_ ”。

当Neville的舌头离开他的小穴时，Draco几乎哭了出来，真的，但是Neville正笼罩着他，注视着他套弄着自己粗大的阴茎，这是Draco见过的最性感的一幕。他无助地祈求道：“和我做爱，求你，我好想要你……”Neville的前端推进了Draco变红了的小洞——Draco喘息着，他靠着软垫仰起头：“噢噢噢，好棒啊啊 ……”

他想要抱住Neville，但他知道只要他一放开阴茎，他就会射出来，于是他只是抬起一只手，徒劳地试图触碰一切。Neville又俯下身，亲着Draco的脸颊，抓着Draco的腰身——Draco没管那嘴巴曾经去过什么地方——他转头迎接着它。他用空闲的那只手搂住了Neville的背将他拉下，用力地吻着他。Neville分开身喘息道：“我爱你。”

然后他一下子长驱直入，Draco绝对是尖叫了起来，身体弓起离开了沙发，指甲抓进了Neville的皮肤。Neville的阴茎完完全全地占满了他，比他以为可能的还要满。它立刻撞击着那完美的一点，快感爆炸，让他的每一个细胞都着了火。他想念这个。他是 _如此地_ 想念这个。他自从离开后就再也没有感觉完整过，而现在一切都正确了。

Neville用了几秒来适应，而Draco柔声道：“噢噢，就是那里……”他眼球上翻，脚趾蜷起，脚后跟陷入了Neville的背。Neville的一只手游走道了Draco的阴茎上，在他们的腰腹间张开，Draco呻吟：“不，我得忍住……”

“我知道，”Neville轻声说着，又亲了亲他的侧脸，“没关系，有我。”Draco放开了手，Neville立刻抓住了他，然后好好地紧紧捏住。Draco立刻伸手去感受他错过的一切。他抚过Neville的胸膛，扯着他颈后的头发，掠过他的肩膀。Neville颤抖地呼吸着：“我一动就会射的……我太想要你了，等得太久了……”

Draco能理解，但他还是嘤咛道：“快动。”然后试图扭动臀部。Neville闷哼着点了点头。他从来就不擅长拒绝Draco的任何要求。Neville一直都让Draco感觉很快乐。他抽出然后浅浅插入，接着他又抽出了一半，但这已足以使Draco呻吟，足以让他挺身回应。Neville又抽插、然后再抽插了一次，渐渐掌握了一个稳定的节奏，插入着Draco柔软的身体，一遍又一遍。Neville到处亲吻着他并紧紧抓着他的阴茎，拇指滑过细缝抹开了前列腺液。Draco搂住他回吻着，在Neville的唇可以离开前将其捕回。他需要能睁开眼看着Neville的眼睛。他一遍遍亲吻着Neville，时而粗暴又疯狂，时而缓慢而轻柔。浪漫、下流和一切。他沉醉而迷乱。他也许哭了，但他不知道为什么。

“我好爱你，”Neville在亲吻间说道。他压在Draco身上，温暖得不可思议；他们汗湿的胸口紧贴在一起。他的一只手臂环住Draco，抱起他使他们更加紧密地结合在一起：“我爱你胜过一起。”

“我爱你，”Draco呻吟着，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

在Neville射出前，他们用力地亲吻着。这切断了Draco的空气来源，让他心跳变快，脉搏加速。他可以感觉到Neville在他体内绷紧——Neville的臀部停止了运动，他把Draco压在了沙发上，阴茎喷射着。Draco可以感觉到它在体内胀起，充满他然后溢出。他不想让Neville抽出——不想让他离开。Neville一松开Draco的阴茎他就喷发了，溅湿了他们的胸膛沾满了Neville的手。他眼冒金星地尖叫着“ _Neville_ ”，响亮又拖长的声音淹没在了他男朋友的唇间。他紧紧抱住Neville，想让他们融合在一起。一切都像着了火一样如此、如此美妙。这快感几乎令他晕厥。他被困在Neville身下，呼吸混乱，但他不想放手。这是他有过的最好的高昌，或者说也许以后也不会有比这更好的——这极乐是一个人所能承受的极限，而他永远、永远不想让它结束。

它确实没有结束。它只是慢慢地，在他摔回在了沙发上时化为了满足，Neville也重重地跌在了他身上。Neville的皮肤既温暖又湿滑，他没有试图抽出。Draco预防性地把手放在了Neville的屁股上。

Neville把头埋在了Draco肩上。有一会儿，他们都只是努力地平复着呼吸。房子里安静了一会儿，然后猫头鹰的尖叫声从楼上传来。是Chirdy。从某种程度上讲，Draco甚至很想念她。

但最重要的是，他只是很想念 _Neville_ 。他想念这房子、这花园，还有它们承载的所有一切，因为它们都属于Neville，就像Draco一样。不知怎么回事，Draco甚至想念她。

Draco长声道：“我依旧属于你。”语气执拗又充满希冀。

Neville深吸了一口气，然后轻声道：“我也属于你。”他语气平静。

Draco大大的微笑几乎溢满了整个脸。被Neville压着他难以呼吸，但这是值得的。他可以感觉到Neville下巴上的胡须挠着自己的脖子。Neville终于挪开让Draco伸直了腿，虽然不愿意，但他还是不得不让Neville抽出。当Neville的阴茎离开他时，他喘息着轻轻扭过头。他感觉有些空虚而且奇怪地被撑开，但心中的满足让一切都不值一提。他伸出一只手，指头无意识地抚摸着Neville的背，另一只手的手指穿过Neville凌乱的头发。

过了一会儿，Neville懒懒地问：“你的工作是什么？”

Draco犹豫了一会儿。他差点儿就说了“调酒师”，因为他已经符合升职标准好几个星期了……如果他们不发现他说自己有执照是在撒谎的话。那地方是个老鼠窝。也许他们不会发现，但他还是叹息道：“服务员。”

“不错啊，”Neville立刻道，Draco为他的温柔而轻笑。他当然不知道那个酒吧有多糟糕。Neville慢慢测过身，虽然他下半身还是压在Draco身上。他把头枕到了肘部，在Draco的身体和沙发靠背之间。Draco抬头看他，Neville的手指滑过Draco的胸口，在上胡乱地画着。“……你讨厌我逼你找工作吗？”

Draco拖长了声音道：“不。”他差点就说他能理解了，但他没有去费那个劲儿。他知道他不用说自己不想要那个工作——Neville知道的。

Neville说：“……你……你如果不想工作也行。如果你要搬回来，我可以养你……如果你继续做饭和打扫的话——我是说，你得 _有事做_ ……”

“做你的丈夫行吗？”Draco微笑。他想要不要要求一个戒指，但他决定在扔出了那么多个“我爱你”之后还是再缓缓吧。那是以后的事了……但是总有一天会有的。

“行啊，”Neville轻笑。

“那你每周给我做检查还是得查看房屋吗？”Draco轻笑。上次不算糟糕，但确实也不令人愉快，然后他意识到那不会再是个问题了。就好像他真的自由了一样。

但Neville皱起了眉：“该死，我都忘了。”

“没事。他们送来的是两个女人——她们还算……讲道理。”

“不，”Neville摇头，“我不是这个意思，我不能做那些检查。”

“为什么？”Draco皱眉，“我是说，我猜你会不太公正，但你没必要让他们知道……”

“不，我不是奥罗了。我的执照过期了，而且我没有重新申请。”

Draco眉头拧起：“什么？”他过了一会儿才组织好了语言；信息量太大了。他本该问为什么的，但他说道：“好吧，这太蠢了；我们不能都没工作。”

Neville轻笑，而Draco很庆幸能再次看到他的笑容。他摇了摇头：“不，我……我申请了去霍格沃茨。”

“霍格沃茨？”

“是的，草药学。我是说，这里的花园很好，但是……我需要更多的空间，特别是有了你母亲寄给我的那些植物之后。”

“我的母亲在给你寄植物？”Draco皱起了脸。她怎么能不告诉他？

Neville红着脸咕哝道：“是的，我让她不要说的，但是……好吧，不管怎么说，重点是我一直喜欢草药学，而现在大多数食死徒都被抓了，我也不需要继续呆在那儿了……至少我不用凌驾在你之上。”

Draco脱口而出：“那手铐呢？”

Neville大笑：“我们可以买新的……而且现在你不再被项圈禁锢，我会很高兴把你锁在我床上。”他俯下身索吻，Draco欣然回应。

Neville直起身时，Draco若有所思道：“我能和你一起去霍格沃茨吗？”

“当然了，”Neville咧嘴，“校长不是Dumbledore,但她人很好。总之，我每天只用上几节课，周末和夏天可以休息，所以我们能有更多的时间在一起。”

“你整个夏天都会属于我吗？”Draco咧嘴忽略了其它。

“是的……也许你有一天能教魔药。你擅长那个。”

Draco点头。也许有一天，但现在他不需要。现在，他只需要Neville。他侧躺着，这样他就能和Neville平行了。Neville的手臂先是环住了他，然后Draco紧紧地抱住他。Neville亲了亲他的侧脸，胡茬刺着他的脸颊。他对着Neville的肩膀咕哝道：“你真的该剃胡子了。我们应该在……大概半小时内解决它。”

“为什么是半小时？”Neville贴着Draco的耳朵咕哝，因为Draco不放手而无法退开。

“我必须至少那么久之后才能再来一次，”Draco拖着腔直说道。

“我们还要再来一次吗？”Neville调皮地问道。

“之后再一次，然后再一次，接着再一次，”Draco回答道。最后他不情不愿地放了手，然后亲了亲Neville的鼻梁。

Neville亲住Draco的嘴唇然后叹道：“我再也不会放你离开了。”


End file.
